


Lincoln Lawyer

by IrishBabby



Series: The Factory Girl [1]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Aggression, Anti-Institute, DiMA - Freeform, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Far Harbor, Hurt/Comfort, Mini Love Triangle, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sexual Content, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Synths, railroad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-06-09 03:46:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 47,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6888622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrishBabby/pseuds/IrishBabby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nora makes the hardest decision of her life, and it goes against everything she ever thought was right. Her apprehensions cause her to manifest some physical problems and dependencies. There may be only a few people that can keep her from drowning in the deep end, but if anything, she must still learn to swim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Court Case

She took in a deep breath. It was just like a court day, any other day. She just had to convince the jury.

It was going to be tough that was for sure. She hadn’t seen Nick Valentine since she went to the Institute – their partnership had split after their disagreement about what Nora’s intentions with the Institute really were. They’d left angry, their friendship in shambles, she had been blinded by the idea of getting her old life back, she should never have been so stupid. Sure, she had been looking for Shaun, and she had found him after all… but she wasn’t able to tell anyone her secret. It hurt her so much, and she wished she had friends to share it with, but it was now or never.

She looked over her shoulder again. There was Nick, and the others.

The three of them were just sitting there. Chatting like regular men over drinks. Her mind flashed back to an image of men in suits, the men she used to work with, the empty court houses, the guilty and not guilty verdicts… several cases came to mind and the celebrations that occurred after. She and her partners would walk Scollay Square and inhabit the bar for the night; it wasn’t far from their courthouse. In celebration she would drink vodka martini’s and smoke slim cigarettes while the men she worked with drank their whiskey and smoked cigars. It had become a ritual in which they reveled in. A tradition to Nora, that felt like had only died a short while ago, but in her own way she was going to relive it just once more.

She waved over Whitechaple Charlie, “Gimme that bottle of whiskey.” She said while pointing behind Charlie. “The nice one.”

“It ain’t cheap.” He told her. 

“I’ll pay.” She stated. 

“I don’t think you understand how ‘not cheap’ it actually is.” He replied. 

Nora only gave him a look that told him she was serious. In her head she kept reminding herself she could do this again; play the silver tongue to her agenda. Maybe Nick would be proud of her.

Deacon of all people would be on board first. He had once tried to convince her to help him and Desdemona. But Nora’s trust issues had left her running back to the Minutemen scared and reclusive, and when Nick left her… she had no one to turn to. She had burned one too many bridges in this life just to find her son, and now she would do anything to have her friends back. 

Hancock on the other hand was going to be the hardest in her book. The last time she’d seen him she was begging for his forgiveness after accidentally robbing his strong room. Though they had reached an understanding, Nora had never gotten over her embarrassment of the situation. 

She looked over her shoulder again, they were still just chatting away. Though Nora knew Deacon well enough to know that he’d already spotted her behind his dark shades. Maybe they were even talking about her.

Charlie handed her the bottle, she held up four fingers, indicating she needed four glasses. While she waited she thumbed the plastic cap that was still unbroken from over two-hundred years ago. Come to think of it, this is the same brand they always ordered after they’d won a case. It wasn’t cheap back then either.

Charlie handed her the glasses, but she hesitated.

After everything that had happened these last few months… this was going to be the beginning of the end. She had to be sure she really wanted to go through with this. She had to be sure she really wanted her own son dead. 

She could feel the warm sting of tears flood the rim of her eyes. She blinked a few times willing them to go away.

Her mind fell back to October 22nd, she remembered waking up early to breastfeed Shaun. She remembered making Nate eggs and sharing a cigarette with him in the backyard while Codsworth bathed and changed Shaun. She remembered the way the fresh cut grass smelled, the hello from her neighbors, the decorations for Halloween.

That was the past. This was the present. Shaun didn’t exist in this life.

 _“I’ve lost Shaun all over again.” She thought._  

Nora thumbed the four glasses carrying them in one hand while she carried the whiskey with the other. She willed herself to walk toward them; they were going to be her new team. She needed them; she just prayed they would want to help her.

She put on that face, that famous face, the one she wore into the courtroom. It was stern but sweet; her eyes would catch the eyes of the men in the jury, while her smile flattered the women. Her face told the public all they needed to know about her defendant, about her trustworthiness, and about the truth. This post-war face was a little more rugged and scarred than her old face, she was missing the red lipstick and victory curls but it still told her story all the same. 

There was no turning back; she willed all the pain from the last month to fuel her fire. After everything she’d been through since leaving Vault 111, this was going to be the hardest.

“Hey boys.” She said in her leathery sweet voice. She didn’t wait for an invitation; she had watched their conversation cease when she was halfway across the bar, and their eyes had been glued to her for the other half. Nora moved a chair to their table with the front of her boot, and took her seat at their table… they still said nothing.

She placed the glassed on the table and twisted the cap of the bottle; the unique sound of plastic breaking hit her ears when she broke the seal. It was the only noise that came from the table. She started by pouring two glasses, the one in front of her and the one across from her.

“Well, I already know your answer.” She said as she pushed the glass towards Deacon. The glass twirled in front of him, and he caught the glass with an ease of his fingers, not wanting to take a drink until he knew what it was for.

“I know we all haven’t been on the best of terms…” she said. 

She poured two more glasses, but didn’t push them to her left or right.

“…But who wants to help me blow up the Institute?”

* * *

An hour later… They were pretty drunk.

“I want it burned to the ground.” She said.

Nora had been pleased that her assumptions as a lawyer were correct. Deacon had been on board the moment she explained that she was in contact with synths that wanted to leave the Institute. In fact he had been on board from the beginning, the part about saving synths was just a bonus. Nora had explained she had hid away weapons, gained the loyalty of many, and they would await her return until she came up with a plan to sack the underground society.

Nora had also explained there were several children, and their mothers Nora would want to offer help to. This was when Nick had been happy to agree with her plan, once he realized it didn’t involve killing a bunch of innocent people. Nora had rolled her eyes, Nick still doubted her, even after she had come back from that wretched place. She couldn’t help but wonder if he was at all jealous of her, only one of them being able to find and return to the Institute.

Nora had also explained that she had recovered secret security codes that would allow her to shut down most of the synths in the Institute, including the coursers.

“And how’d you come by these super secret passwords?” Hancock asked her.

“That’s part of being a super secret spy. Deacon would’ve liked that part. I got to wear a disguise and everything.” Nora lied. She had just taken them off Shaun’s terminal when he was away with the doctor. She had gone behind Shaun’s back for lots of things, but she wasn’t about to tell them exactly how close she was with the Institutes director.

“And what about Shaun?” Nick asked almost as if her thoughts were on broadcast.

Nora’s heart skipped a beat, and she answered quickly so as not to peak anyone’s suspicion. 

“There is no Shaun.” Nora tried to look sad, which she was, but not for the reason they thought. “I realized that Shaun’s been gone a long time. I was…” she inhaled deeply and swallowed the rest of her glass before saying, “…chasing a ghost all this time. 

“Wow.” Hancock said with a sigh. The whole table had grown uncomfortable. The Nora they all knew had always been looking for Shaun.

“Sorry, kid. After everything we’ve been through… for you to not find him.” Nick started to say.

Nora waved her hand. “It’s okay Nick, I’ve… come to terms with everything, it hasn’t been easy. But I’m okay.” She was lying again.

“Sorry to hear that… I know it can’t be easy losing your family.” Hancock muttered just before he took a hit of jet. The chemical smoke looked like it was taunting her, almost daring her to take a hit of her own. Instead she lit up a cigarette.

The three of them were now comfortable around her, all of them chatting, catching up in-between questions about the Institute. Nora felt like she had done her job well once again. The only one who hadn’t committed to the plan was Hancock.

“What’s your idea for explosives?” Deacon asked. “Big boom’s don’t come cheap.”

“That’s where you come in Deacon, thought you of all people would know a guy.” Nora said with a smile.

“I know a guy who knows a girl.” Deacon said with a shrug.

“We don’t need much, if you get me something sizable with a timer, I can do the rest myself.”

“How you plan on doing that Charmer?”

“The Institute is wired with nuclear technology, all it takes is a couple crossed wires and that place will blow itself up.”

“You can come with me tomorrow to the Bunker and pick out exactly what you want then, sounds like a specialized job.”

“Can do,” Nora said.

“We’ll head out in the morning then.” Deacon said.

“It takes a lot of guts to do something like this.” Nick said. 

“And that’s why I came to you three.” Nora said, she was cautiously eyeing Hancock, his jet trip still keeping him silent.

“Well… if it helps the people of the Commonwealth sleep at night.” Nick said.

“You said it, Valentine.” Deacon said. “We’re probably gonna all get killed.” 

“It is a bit of a risk, I’ll admit, but we’ve got the synths on our side, codes for the coursers, none of the people there would dare fight us, and the railroad is welcome to help.” Nora said. 

“You couldn’t keep them away if you tried.” Deacon said with a smile.

“It’s hard to even wrap your head around the idea of a world without the Institute lurking in the shadows…” Nick said.

“I never thought I’d see the day, let alone be a part of it.” Hancock said.

And with Hancock’s comment, Nora let out a sigh, she felt herself relax just a little bit knowing he’d be there. Nora couldn’t help but think if things went south, Hancock would be the only one to understand, and maybe the only one that could put her out of her misery.

“When’s this gonna’ go down?” Hancock asked.

“Three days time.” Nora said. “I can’t… I mean, we can’t wait any longer.”

“Wow, so soon, think you can handle it? Hancock said.

“Of course.” Nora said. “I’ve got you guys.”

* * *

Deacon and Nora left for Bunker Hill and visited Cricket for some various explosives. But Deacon left her to head back to Goodneighbor on her own while he headed to Railroad headquarters to inform Desdemona of the plan of the century.

She was relived to have a moment to herself, while she made her way to the memory den to beg Irma for an hour in a lounger. When Irma finally set her up, she took Nora back to a time she had only heard about from Daisy and Kent Connelly.

Nora felt the chair hum against her back. The darkness settled in her mind and she was breathing into the memory of the day Shaun was born. She was enamored by the way he looked all completely pink and crying. She was so happy to feed him for the first time, dress him for the first time, and place him in Nate’s arms. The memory wasn’t filled with pain, but rather all the blissful experiences that came with that day.

She awoke in the lounger breaking away from the memory. She was shaking with pain, and sadness. The lounger was dark, light was beginning to creep in and Nora could see Irma opening the door.

Nora’s shaking hands covered her face, “wait, I need to see something else.” She said.

Irma didn’t raise the glass high enough to reveal the pained look on Nora’s face before she shut it once more. She could hear Irma from outside, “just tell me where to look, sugar.

“It’s a much later memory. From a few months ago, it was about my son…”

“Just focus, carefully, okay, here we are, it seems to be a very emotional memory for you.”

Nora felt the adjustment, there it was. “Yes, yes that’s it.” She said.

Irma became silent, and Nora waited till she heard Irma’s footsteps leave before she began the memory. She was in the Institute; she had woken up one morning after having spent a few weeks with Shaun. After she had realized who Father actually was, she couldn’t bare to say no to his offer to stay. In a way she had her baby boy back, not in the way she thought, but still in flesh and blood.

The memory lounger flickered as it played back recorded conversations. She remembered how Shaun would try to convince her that Institute was the Commonwealth’s only hope for humanity, if only Nora could have believed him.

The lounger groaned as it carried her across the memories of her time spent below ground. She had been trusted, given a place to stay, unlimited access to the Institute. She was tasked and trusted to hunt down rouge synths, something that hadn’t bothered her until the day she realized that Shaun was wrong.

The last mission she’d run as the Railroad’s “Charmer” had left her at an impasse. She had stood before five synths who cowered in fear before her. They begged her not to kill them, they begged her not to send them back to the institute. And in that moment… she just couldn’t. She had set them free.

The image of a dark night started to play before her. This memory would remind her of why she was doing this. She could still see Shaun’s face as they stood on the roof of the CIT rotunda. At first he didn’t even ask her about the missing synths.

“In all my years, I’ve never set foot outside the Institute, not once. Since the day they brought me here, I’ve never had a reason. But this only confirms what I’ve always known… the Commonwealth is dead.”

Those were the first words that had sunk her heart. The Commonwealth was good and alive. _“There’s no future here.”_ Seemed to echo in her ears. _“The only hope for humanity lies below.”_

“It wasn’t always like this Shaun… it used to be different.”

“I am only reminded of how I was spared a life in this wasteland. I know to you I was kidnapped from that vault, in truth, I was rescued.”

“And I was just the back up.” Nora said with a sharp tongue. 

“Entirely true, I was the prime candidate, and you were kept alive and safe within the vault, I’ll admit when I had you released from Vault 111, I had no expectations that you’d even survive out here. _In all this_. But even after everything, you managed to find me. How extraordinary.”

It was in that moment that Nora realized everything. Shaun could have left her there… forever if he wanted to. He’d never needed his mother, he never even thought she would come looking for him. _Shaun had expected her to… die?_

“It – It was you, who let me out?” Nora asked as tears stung the brim of her eyelids.

“Yes, it was my decision, it was no longer necessary to keep you suspended. I suppose I wanted to see what would happen. An experiment of sorts. I assumed the Commonwealth would corrupt you, like all the others, or would you even manage to survive?”

“Oh, I survived Shaun. I brought hell upon this city to find you.”

“I can see that. But perhaps it did corrupt you afterall. I know you are entirely capable of handling yourself and a situation like Bunker Hill. Yet, I am still missing five unaccounted for synths.”

“I let them go, Shaun.” Nora told him. And just as the words slipped from her lips she watched Shaun's face twist into anger.

“Why! Why would you do something so… so stupid?” he yelled at her.

“It was the right thing to do Shaun!” Nora told him.

“There’s no moral choice to be made here!” Shaun spat at her. “How can I expect you to run the institute with this sort of behavior?”

“I am still your mother.” Nora said with a cracked voice, the painful lump in her throat was beginning to take it's tole on her vocal chords.

“I am very much aware of your relation to me, but I have responsibilities to the Institute. This is unacceptable.”

“You may actually be completely crazy.” She told him.

“Well I suppose that makes your position quite clear, doesn’t it?”

“I want out Shaun.” Nora said, with a firm voice. One she might have used if he had been a child misbehaving.

“I had hoped we could be something of a… family again.” Shaun was trying to remain calm, coax her out of her anger. 

“That’s a lie Shaun, you let me out of 111 because you thought it might be fun to see what I’d do.”

“You’re right mother, there is no room for sentimentality Mother, you were nothing but an experiment. And if this means you’re not with us, then you are against us. Wherever you go… do not interfere with the Institute’s peace, 

“I dreamed of you as an adult for so long, and here you are… and I’m so disappointed.” Nora said, the tears were running down her face now. Shaun's face was void of all emotion.

“Goodbye, Mother.” Was all he said before he relayed back into the Institute like a coward.

Nora sat up in the lounger, lungs struggling to fill with air. She shoved the bubble of the lounger upward to find that she had started Irma. Nora fell to the floor, she was shaking, her breathing was rapid, and Irma was concerned.

“Come on, sweet thing.” Irma helped Nora up over to a red couch that Irma usually occupied. “You’ve been under too long. Here let me give you something.”

Nora thought Irma was bringing her water, instead, she came back with a threatening looking needle.

“Amari doesn’t always approve, but I find it helps the best.” Irma told her.

Nora just nodded in compliance. She sighed at Nora slipped the needle under the pale skin of her arm. She felt a stinging feeling at first, and then… nothing. 

Nothing at all.


	2. The Jury

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Nora's trip down memory lane, she's greeted by many friends that also wish to aid her cause. And after a night of drinks and planning, Nora sets out for Sanctuary to start preparations for Operation Kill The Boogeyman. Only her sleepless nights are about to get the best of her.

When Nora awoke she found Nick Valentine at her side.

“I was lookin’ for Irma, but then I found you here.” He said.

Nora sat up, a headache had settled deep inside her brain.

“Just taking a nap.” She stated.

“Irma said you had a hell of a time falling out of a lounger.” Nick said. “I know you well enough to know something’s up. Something’s up with this plan of yours.”

“It’s full proof Nick, but not exactly safe…”

“No, I know that. I trust you. But I don’t see or hear from you for months and then you just show up outa the blue, buy me a drink, and now we’re all counting down till the day we come knocking on the Institutes door.”

“Yeah, I know Nick. It’s been a long time.”

“What happened in there, kid?”

Nora looked at his yellow eyes. Even Nick was a reminder of why she was going through with this.

“Because of you.” Nora said, a half truth.

“Me?” Nick asked, that would’ve been the answer he least expected.

“If I hadn’t met you after I woke up, I might not have made this choice.” Nora said with a sigh. “I know first hand that synths are kind and loving beings. You showed me that.”

“Well, kid – I don’t know what to say.” Nick said.

“When I saw how they treated synths… how they were just slaves… Institute property… I couldn’t stand it. They sent me to Bunker Hill to recover some of their ‘property’ and instead I hid them and let them all go free.”

“I bet the Institute didn’t take very kindly to that action.” Nick stated while looking quite proud.

“No, they didn’t. I was warned to stay very far away from the Institute.”

“And you didn’t listen.” He chuckled. “You never were a good listener.”

“I listened to you Nicky.” She said with a smile. “You taught me everything I know about this life.”

“Well, I’m flattered kid. I’m proud to stand by your side when we take out the boogeyman.”

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.” Nora said with a smile. Nick offered his hand and helped her out of her chair.

“Everyone’s waiting.”

“Everyone?” she asked.

“Everyone.” He told her.

* * *

Nick lead Nora back to the Third Rail where they had me the night previously. Night had fallen, and she could see Deacon at the bottom of the steps. He had returned, with Desdemona, and Tinker Tom. But to Nora’s surprise there were a number of people in the back of the VIP room, all who wanted to support her.

In two days these people would fight at her side, and hopefully, they would succeed.

Nora first noticed Piper since she was forced into a very abrupt hug from her favorite reporter. She took a moment to look around the room at the several people who joined her cause, and for the first time in a while, Nora put on a genuine smile.

“Deacon wasn’t the only one who was busy today.” Nick said with a smile.

She first saw Piper who abruptly gave her a hug. Nora had always appreciated her friendliness. She glanced at John Hancock who was slyly leaning against a wall in the back, being shadowed by his bodyguard, Fahrenheit. Nora and Fahrenheit's last meeting had ended with pointing guns at one another, so she wasn’t about to say hello. She smiled at MacCready, and everyone else in the room who was so eager to come to her aid. She had only wished that the bottle of whiskey she had purchased hadn’t used up all her caps, or she would buy everyone else a drink too.

The Railroad was represented, Diamond City somewhat represented, and with just a little Goodneighbor charm, Nora knew she could convince them too.

“So tell me more about this plan?” Desdemona asked.

“Tell me something, more important, “ Tom said, “How we gonna get into the Institute?”

“I’ve got an idea, I’m sure most of you won’t enjoy it…”

“Do we get to use your relay?” Tom asked.

“Something like that.” Nora said.

“Well give me all the details!” Piper said with a notepad and pen in hand. Nora gave her a questionable look. “Well obviously I’m not going to publish it until after we sack the place.” Piper said in her defense.

Nora laughed.

“How’s this for a headline, blue, _“Betrayed Mother Gets Her Revenge!”_ Piper asked.

Nora’s original laughter haulted for a moment before she regained a smile and acted as though Piper’s comment was appropriate.

“Sounds great Pipes.”

* * *

 

Nora was standing there after everyone had either shaken her hand or given her a hug. It seemed that the plan was approved by all those now involved, and she couldn’t be more flattered that so many more people had chosen to come to her aid.

Nora had waited long enough that eventually it was just her and Hancock in the VIP room, everyone else had rushed out to get a drink or converse about how soon the  
Institute would be eliminated.

Nora was sipping on a glass of distilled vodka. It tasted bitter, but it was familiar, and helping to calm her nerves. Her tremors had become worse ever since her decision had been made. She had done well to hide it tonight, but she knew at the day grew closer there was no telling how violent they would become.

“Hey Hancock.” She said in a smooth way that the vodka only allowed.

“Doll.” He said coolly.

“Can I ask you about something?” she asked.

“Only if I can ask you something.” He said flatly.

“Sounds fair.” She told him. “You first?”

“Nah, doll, you first.”

“Okay, well." Nora felt suddenly awkward asking about such things. "This morning I saw Irma on my way back from Bunker Hill. Took a little nap in the loungers and I didn’t fair so well, she gave me something to calm me down, some kind of chem….”

“Oh, yeah. I make those for her. I made them specifically for those bad trips in the loungers.”

“So you _made_ it?” she asked.

“I did.”

“Could you make me some? I’d only need a few, just something to calm me down for this whole… plan.”

“I could do you one better, and make you a psycho mix, it’d help with the fighting synths and killing coursers part.”

“Yeah, that would be great. And I’d uh, appreciate if you kept it between us. I don’t want anyone to know I’m even a little bit worried about all this. I’m confident in my plan, but going back there… seeing those people, I’m not really ready for that.”

“Alright. I can do that.” he told her while also giving her a small smirk.

“What did you want to ask me?” she asked.

“Oh, I uh, guess I was just curious why you picked me to help with all this. I get Deacon’s connection; I get Nicks, but me? We barely spoke after that Bobbi thing.”

Nora sighed; she supposed he wouldn’t have known it was her as the silver shroud. She had chosen to wear a gas mask with her fedora and coat, concealing her identity. And in that time she had come to like Hancock. He was flirtatious and kind and he always stuck his neck out for his people. Nora wanted to be like him, she found him honorable. She hated that was one of the qualities she had loved in Nate.

“I need you.” she said simply.

A smile spread across his face, something Nora wasn’t used to seeing.

“In fact, I need you sooner, rather than later. Could you come with me to Sanctuary tomorrow? I’ve got a lot to go over in my head, and it’d be nice to have someone watch my back.”

“You want me to come?” he asked, a hit of surprise resonated in his voice.

“That is… if you’re still interested in traveling together.” Nora said.

“Couldn’t stop me if you tried.” He said with a chuckle. “I think uh, you’re friends here want to make a toast.” he gestured to the bar. Nora walked out of the VIP room to find everyone gathered in a circle, drinks in hand.

“The drinks are on me.” Hancock said, proud as can be.

“Well, kid. This is your show. In two days, you’re gonna take on the commonwealths boogeyman.” Nick said,

“That’s the plan.” Nora said.

Nick raised his glass, “well, got anything to say?” he asked.

Nora paused for a moment and thought back to being in Scollay Square two hundred years ago with her associates and thought about the many nights they had shared. One saying stuck in her head.

“To the lion and the lamb.” She said. “Here’s to being the lion.”

To many, the phrase was lost, but to some, it meant a lot, to Nora, it meant the most. She was surrounded by more people than she could have hoped for. Her work in the commonwealth had paid off and come farther than she’d ever dreamt it could.

Everyone drank, and Nora found herself looking back at Hancock hoping that their short conversation would stay between them. She didn’t know why she trusted him so easily, but she felt a little more at ease knowing she would have a little chemical courage when it came time to invade the institute. If it weren’t for him, Nora wasn’t sure she’d be able to go through with any of it.

* * *

The next morning was accompanied by a severe hangover that everyone seemed to share, except for Hancock.

_As per usual._

Nora had met him at the front gates where he offered her a pair of sunglasses he carried in his pocket. She gratefully accepted and was happy to leave for Sanctuary. Each day was getting harder and harder, but soon it would be over with, and for now there was a lot she still needed to do.

She said her goodbyes to everyone, leaving them with specific instructions on what was to come in the next two days. Several of her friends would join her in Sanctuary tomorrow, ready for whatever Nora needed them to do, but for now they had things to do, weapons to buy, people to see…

_… people to say goodbye to._

But for today, Nora’s walk to Sanctuary, would leave her to have some time with her thoughts, and she knew that having someone to watch her back was necessary. She wasn’t capable of protecting herself right now, not while she was so vulnerable in the inside.

Hancock could tell after they had only been on the road a short time. In fact, the truth was, Hancock had known something was up from the moment she sat down at the table with her bottle of expensive whiskey. Her calm and cool demeanor had been flawless at first, but he quickly noticed the shaking that started in her fingertips that night she recruited him for her plans. He had noticed it last night, and he would occasionally see it come and go.

But he trusted her, more than she knew. So he didn’t ask.

“You look a bit on edge, want a little something to liven up the day?” he asked.

Nora shrugged her shoulders. She had smoked two cigarettes already, and a hit of jet did sound appealing. She was going to refuse until she noticed his hand was already outstretched to her. She took the canister while trying to force a smile. She took a quick hit and handed it back to him, as he took a longer hit of his own.

“That really does take the edge off.” She said.

“You said it sister.”

They kept walking, both now aware that the world was just a little less shitty than it had been a moment ago.

Hancock started talking first, Nora was enjoying the low gravel of his voice as he spoke to her about Goodneighbor. She knew the part about Bobbi was far behind them; at least it was for her. She had paid her dues by playing costume with Kent and cleaning up Goodneighbor, but Nora had never had the guts to tell Hancock it was her. So she often wondered how Hancock still felt after the whole strong room thing.

But after a few hours they managed to hold a conversation and he even made her laugh once or twice, a feeling, which she welcomed.

“So, what's with the get up?” She finally had the courage to ask.

“You meant the coat?” he asked.

“And the hat.” She said.

“It’s a much… much longer story.” He said, “But the short version is I was coming off a bender, from a very bad night. I woke up on the floor of the state house. And those clothes were there… encased in glass and they just spoke to me.”

Nora giggled. “They spoke to you?”

“As a matter of fact they did. They’re the reason I had the guts to take Goodneighbor into my hands and call myself Mayor. I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

“Yeah?” Nora said. “Why’s that?”

“Goodneighbor was always a good place, always felt like home to me, even when I didn’t live there.” He said. “It got run down hard by this guy named Vic. He and his dogs would take advantage of whoever they could, and one night I watched a friend of mine die, right there in the streets. His head was split open like a can of cram.”

“My god.” Nora said taken aback, “what did you do?”

“Well the clothes told me to sober up and kick Vic’s ass. So that’s exactly what I did. I took a couple guys, a few loans from Kleo and came up with a plan to rid the city of those bastards.”

“Well I’m glad you succeeded.” Nora told him as she brushed her hand against his arm. “Goodneighbor’s always been my home away from home.”

“Glad to hear it sister.”

“You’re good at what you do.” she told him. “Do you know that?”

“Sister, some days I’m not even sure why I do it. I thought it was good enough to hang my hat on someday, but I find myself always wanting more.” He told her.

Nora looked at him questioningly.

“That’s why I asked to take up with you.” He admitted. “I wanted to be out in the commonwealth, doing some real good again.”

“Yeah. I get the feeling.” Nora said.

“So thanks, for including me in all this.” He said.

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.” Nora told him she flashed him a smile that he wasn’t used to seeing, from really anyone, let alone Nora.

The rest of the way they walked in silence as Hancock could tell Nora’s demons had once again crept back into her head. He was just relieved he’d gotten her to smile, even if it was only for a moment.

They soon heard the rush of the babbling creek and crossed the bridge into Sanctuary. It had been a hot day, and they were both relieved to take the load off.

Hancock had originally planned on staying in the small halfway house Nora had built, but when he turned to leave her, she had shaken her head at him and gestured for him to follow. Nora was leading him to her old pre-war home.

Hancock placed his bag on the sofa in Nora’s living room. She had explained that this was her home before the war; but Hancock had already known that. He knew that this place was sacred to her, and he only wanted to show her respect. So he took off his hat when he went inside, and was careful not to track in any excess dirt into her home.

Nora showed him her kitchen, where she kept the food and utensils and told him he was welcome to any of it. She warned him that Dogmeat slept outside, but that he was an affectionate dog that likely wouldn’t bother him.

There wouldn’t be any surprises to his stay, except for one.

The house was basic, pre-war, but it was more like a tomb that he felt out of place in. He assured her that the couch was more than enough for him to stay on; even though Nora had insisted he sleep in the second bedroom. The bedroom had once been Shaun's, but after she left the Institute she had broken apart the crib for scraps and turned it into a room for guests.

After they said goodnight, Nora felt almost ridiculous for over compensating about having a guest in her home. Nick had spent many nights on that couch for sure. But Hancock was different, Nora felt like she admired him, and his whole town. Sanctuary was something similar of the sort, but nowhere near as accomplished as Goodneighbor. In some way, she wanted to impress him.

Nora pulled her dark brown hair from her braids and let soft waves fall over her shoulder as she undressed for the night. The summer nights were still warm, she slept in a tank top and little else as she huddled under her covers and tried to let herself drift into sleep. But sleep wasn’t going to come easy, she could still feel a shaking in her hand, and after her long trip today, she wasn’t feeling any better about the next day.

She had gone over the plan a thousand times today.

_Her relay would carry her in._

_She’d find Z1-14._

_Then together they’d hack the relay like he assured her he could do. Then everyone would follow, her friends and a small army of synths would help her secure the Institute, get to the reactor, and place the bomb._

_It was simple._

Her plan replayed in her head over and over again until she’d finally fallen asleep. But her dreams played out a scenario where things took a turn for the worst.

She knew that to open the door to the reactor she’d need Shaun’s terminal, she’d need to access that terminal for a few things – and that meant seeing Shaun. She had spent her time trying to remind herself that Shaun was the enemy. She knew that – and she as afraid of him. More than she’d care to admit.

Her dream had left her in the Robotics Lab. At first, she was unaware that she was attached to the Synth regeneration system. Her arms were outstretched and so were her legs. She felt completely helpless like she knew many synths had felt before her. This was how she was made in her son’s eyes. She came out of a machine in vault 111, she had meant nothing, this was all Shaun knew. _This was all that life was to him… a machine._

She felt discomfort as various machines cut her open and installed synth components. She didn’t begin to panic until she was hoisted into the air and brought down into the substance vat in the middle of the room. She couldn’t breath when she was plunged underneath the surface. She panicked.

* * *

 

Nora woke up when she came crashing to the floor in her bedroom. The sheets came with her; her body was contorted on the floor while she gasped for air.

He tremor was worse than ever, affecting all four of her limbs, she felt like a fish out of water, writhing and gasping for air. She realized she was hyperventilating, and she tried to calm her body and her breathing.

How could she ever be a leader if she couldn't even control her own body?

Hancock had heard her tumble to the floor, and had sat up concerned. He quickly made his way down the hall and hesitated entering her room so abruptly, but if she was okay, and she was mad at him, he would deal with it later.

He found her on the floor, she looked as though she was in pain. Hancock knelt beside her and when she looked at him, he could tell that a small part of her felt relieved that she wasn’t alone anymore.

“Hey... hey.” He said, trying to sound assuring, his hand began to smooth over her hair.

Nora shook some more, just staring at him.

“Are you sick?” he asked.

Nora shook her head.

Hancock nodded, “I’ll get you something. Just hold on a minute.”

Nora nodded again.

Hancock came back a moment later with a syringe, _something she was becoming familiar with,_ and she tried not to shake as he looked for a viable vein.

The relief she felt was almost instant.

Her head fell back as she relaxed into this peaceful feeling. Hancock looked at her, she was dewy with sweat, and her lungs were finally taking large, slow breaths.

“Hey… sister, what’s going on?” he asked her.

“I…” Nora was choking on her own words. “I just. Had a bad. dream.” The words came out in fragments.

“Come on, back in bed.” He said. Hancock without thinking slipped his arm under her legs, and the other behind her back as he lifted her off the floor and back onto her bed. He realized that the two of them were having very close physical contact. He had fallen asleep without a shirt due to the heat, he only hoped his scarred flesh wasn’t going to repulse her.

But to his surprise her hand grasped his arm when he tried to pull away from her.

“Why are you doing this?” she asked. “I don’t know why any of you are helping me. I don’t deserve it.”

Her eyes were watering now. She was sad, the chem he gave her was in full swing and it was around this time that the tongue would feel a little loose.

“What’d you mean sunshine? We’ve all got your back, why you even gotta ask…”

“I pushed everyone away.” She said. “Always on my own. Never sticking around too long.”

“Listen, that’s bullshit. You’ve always liked being on your own, but that never made any of us feel like you don’t want us around.”

Nora looked at him. The last person she thought would have these answers would be Hancock.

“Take Mac for example. You guys worked together for what? A week? Two?” he asked her.

Nora nodded.

“But you still went to that fucking facility, and got that cure for his kid.”

“How did you know that?” Nora asked, puzzled.

“You gave it to Daisy. I know. And Mac knows.” Hancock told her.

Nora smiled slightly, “I had to.” Hancock rubbed her shoulder, trying not to give her too much physical contact. He was painfully aware of how soft her skin was compared to his.

“Why would you help me?” Nora asked. “I robbed you blind.”

“Don’t think you can prance around as a masked vigilante in my town and get away with it.” Hancock was laughing as he told her, he could never get over how silly Nora had sounded when she acted as the silver shroud. “Mask or no mask, you gun down people in my town, even the bad people, I’m gonna know who’s doing it.”

“You knew the whole time?” Nora asked.

“Well. After your first calling card, I did just go talk to Kent, and he gave you up.”

Nora felt a warm flush fall across her cheeks. Hancock had known it was her the whole time, but let her act a fool all the same.

“I feel so silly.” She said as she tried to hide her embarrassment.

Hancock sat down on her bed, still carefully to keep a respectable distance.

“Don’t. The only reason I sent you after Sinjin is because I knew it was you, and that you could get the job done without getting yourself killed.” He told her. “Plus, I liked having you around in Goodneighbor, even if it was just as the masked shroud.”

“Thanks Hancock.” Nora said as she gave him another smile. Nora could quite understand why he was so easy to talk to. But him being here, next to her... made her feel better. She wasn’t so scared anymore. The chem was helping, but it was really the talking that was steadying her tremor.

“Look sister, we’re all behind you. We’d do anything for you.” He said.

“I don’t want anybody to risk their life for me.” She said. “I’m so afraid of getting everyone killed.”

“Should I be worried?” Hancock said with a smile. “Is this really just an ambush to get rid of the Commonwealth’s finest?”

“No. Of course not, we all know there’s risks, but I just don’t want anyone dying on my behalf. Not the people I care about.” Nora admitted solemnly.

“Listen sister, we’re all here whether you like it or not. I don’t think you could get rid of the railroad if you lit them on fire. Hell you robbed me blind, and I’m even here.”

“Well, I don’t know if I can ever thank you for all you’ve done.”

“This is just what friends do, we’re not expecting anything in return. Except getting rid of the damn boogeyman, but hey let’s be honest, that’s just a bonus.”

Nora nodded and began to rub her eyes. Hancock had calmed her down so well that she felt several sleepless nights creep up on her all at once.

“I’ll let you get some sleep.” He said as she stood next to her bedside. Nora only now noticed he was just wearing his pants. No coat, no hat, no frilly shirt. Just a very vulnerable Hancock.

“Wait!” she said.

Hancock stopped, and turned around to face her.

“Could you… stay, you know in here. Just until I fall asleep?”

Hancock had let a silence fill the room before he answered, “of course.”

He however did leave the room for a moment and brought back his pack of cigarettes, and another chem for Nora. She noted that he had slipped on a shirt.

“Take this, to help you sleep.” He said as he handed her a single pill and a glass of scotch he had been nursing before falling asleep.

Nora swallowed the pill with a grimace, but thanked him nonetheless.

Nora lay back down and Hancock moved himself to the couch in her bedroom. It was large and red, bigger, and softer than the one he’d been sleeping on.

Though he was tired, he was unable to fall asleep until he was sure Nora had entered a deep and dreamless sleep. He was happy to be here, but after tonight, Hancock found himself worrying about Nora more than he usually did. This whole plan had been hers; she had been confident and so determined to take down the Institute. But now Hancock knew there was a very scared and addled Nora behind that stoic face of hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been out of town for a while, so a little mini hiatus. Super excited to work on this fic! Also will be working on my other fic as well, and maybe some fun stuff in between. Also, I'm a long chapter buff, I like them long so hope you enjoyed this!


	3. Admissible Evidence

For the first time in weeks, Nora woke up well rested. She sat up and turned around to find her companion asleep with his tricorn shielding his eyes from the sun. Nora smiled at the fact that he had stayed the entire night. Nora got up from her bed, happy to see her body responded well. She could hear Carla outside in the street haggling over prices. She brushed past Hancock as she slid on a pair of pants and headed outside. When she visited Carla, she bought any stimpaks she had, and found herself eyeing a couple canisters of jet. Nora bought those too. And thought she would treat herself with a bottle of Nuka Cherry. But because she lingered, she bought a bottle of buffout and a few syringes of med-x.

Carla gave her a weird look at all the chems but Nora shrugged her shoulders and left, taking her new purchases home with her. She took a hit of jet and stashed the rest of the chems in her bag before she went in the kitchen to cook up a mirelurk egg and enjoy her cherry cola. It was the breakfast of champions.

Hancock soon joined her, and it seemed his breakfast was no more than a cigarette and another glass of scotch.

“You’re looking better.” He said.

“I feel better.” She told him.

“What’s your plan for today?” he asked her.

“I’ve going to rebuild my relay. My PipBoy won’t carry me in anymore, it’s been disabled. So I’ve got to fix up a few things.”

“Can I help?” he asked.

“Sure,” Nora told him, “I could always use a hand.” Nora touched his hand. And even though the gesture was friendly, he enjoyed it more than he realized. “Meet me outside when you’re done.”

“Will do.” Hancock watched as she turned away and walked out the front door. He was admiring the view, Nora was beautiful, yes, he knew that, everyone knew that. But for the first time, he really looked at her as she stood in the sunlight. He had gotten a glimpse of her soft skin and endless legs last night, and he wasn’t quite sure he was comfortable with thinking of her in such a way. He and Nora were friends, and it had to stay that way, at least for the sake of the mission. He didn’t want to make her anxiety worse by trying to hook up with her a day before she headed into the Institute.

* * *

By the end of the Day, Hancock had helped Nora and Sturgess fix up her relay. Hancock had grown a little protective over Nora, and found himself getting into an argument with Sturgess when she wasn’t around. The man had spent too much time staring at Nora’s ass and Hancock had to tell him to show her more respect. She deserved that much from the man, after all she’d done for Sanctuary and the Minutemen.

Sturgess had become disgruntled and left halfway through the day, leaving Nora and Hancock to spend more time together. Which he had appreciated, and he believed that Nora felt better about things too.

One the sun had set, they left to join those arriving from across the rest of the Commonwealth. There was a small meal made of corn and Radstag Steak, with mutfruit pie that Nora made herself. A pie that she carried a secret recipe for, any many of her friends had tried to pry it out of her.

After Hancock’s stomach was full, he realized he had a fantastic day after spending it with Nora, and after such a meal, he was hoping her mood wouldn’t end.

Nick and Deacon had arrived with a few of her friends, but once everyone began to talk about the plans for tomorrow, Hancock watched as a small shaking began in her wrist. He watched as she tried to keep the shaking at a minimum by holding it with her other hand. And in response, he handed her his whiskey, urging her to drink it, and she did so gratefully.

Several beds in Sanctuary were filled that night, and Hancock returned with Nora to her home. To his dismay, they were accompanied by Nick, and Deacon, all of whom had regularly shared Nora’s home and hospitality. Hancock wasn’t exactly happy with sharing.

And for the first time he noticed something strange.

Deacon had spent quite a bit of time in Goodneighbor, before Nora even arrived. They had spoken very little, and their relationship only comprised of a nod when either of them would enter or exit the Third Rail. Hancock watched as Deacon watched Nora carefully, perhaps even noticing that small tremor that was still exhibited in her hand. Deacon had taken Nora’s guest room for his own, and Nick had reoccupied the couch that he had so many times before.

The realization came to Hancock when he saw the look that Deacon gave him when he entered Nora’s bedroom. It was a look of anger, one that Hancock didn’t particularly care for, but when Nora welcomed him into her room for the second night in a row, Hancock decided he didn’t care what Deacon was bothered about.

Hancock smiled at Nora and wished there was a door he could close to give them some privacy, but alas, he sat on the couch he had slept on the night before and waited for to ask him for another dose to help her sleep.

He could tell she needed it.

When she didn’t ask, he offered it anyway, and her eyes told him yes with a hopeful grin. He was actually grateful for a reason to touch her smooth skin, so he took his time finding a vein before he gave her a dose of chems to calm her nerves. Hancock had given her more than the night before, and he almost had to catch her head as it fell back, nearly missing her bed all together.

Hancock gratefully adjusted her head and shoulders so that she looked comfortable. He drew her blanket up to her chin and then returned to his couch for the night. He let himself finish a jet canister before leaning back to cover his eyes with his tricorn. If he wasn’t mistaken, he was sure he heard Deacon pacing back and forth in his room for the night.

* * *

The next morning was filled with jitters for more people than just Nora. Hancock slipped her a hit of jet before she left her bedroom and began to suit up for the day’s work ahead. Nick had been the first to assure her everything would be okay, and wish her good luck.

But Nora’s face read only skepticism, and Hancock could only worry about her.

Nora met with Tinker Tom before the sun had completely risen. Together they made the final touches to Nora’s large relay.

Hancock had smoked almost an entire pack of cigarettes while he too let himself worry about what was to come.

“Well, John. Worried about being relayed?” Nick asked. “We’re all going to be broken down into tiny pieces only to be carried across the air –“

“- I know what it does.” Hancock said, cutting Nick off.

“You worried?” he asked again.

“More so about her.” Hancock said. “She’s been different the last few days. Today she hasn’t said a word to anyone other than Tom.”

“Well, she’s always been more comfortable on her own. I’m proud of her for asking for help this time around.” Nick said. “She needs it more than she knows.”

Nick sat down beside him, and together they created a plume of stale cigarette smoke. Together they watched the shadows from the trees cross over the streets of Sanctuary. The Railroad was putting the final touches on Nora’s machine, and before they knew it, everyone was suited up in armor.

*  *  *  *  *  *  *

Three days had passed much too quickly for Nora. Seeing everyone arrive last night had made everything so real to her, but seeing them clad in armor, made her sick to her stomach. This was really happening. She was going to kill her son.

She found that after a short time, she was fiddling with things that didn’t need fixing, even going as far as breaking a bolt or two just so Tom would have to find a replacement. But she knew he was going to noticed if she did it a third time, so she finally tried to call on her courage. Tom looked at her and nodded. Everything was once again, ready.

_Shit._

She looked around, she could see Desdemona, Deacon, MacCready, Piper, Nick, Hancock, hell even Preston wanted to come. She had experts at her side, and on the inside she would have her synth friends and a couple extra cards to play.

This had to be full proof.

_Just that one lingering problem, Shaun._

She stood up to tell her friends that everything was ready. They knew what would come next.

“Is everyone ready?” she asked.

“We are, are you?” Desdemona asked.

“Of course.” she lied, with her clever smile. She had to act like she was ready for this. She looked at her PipBoy. Everyday day at three, Z1 would be cleaning the relay room. Nora was going to meet him there.

“Now I don’t know how long it will take until I can send for you, it should take too long, but just… don’t go inside.” Nora told them. The middle of the street is the safest extraction zone.”

“We know kid. We got this.” Nick said.

Nora nodded. She looked around, what was she waiting for.

Then she saw a little reassuring nod and tip of a hat from Hancock.

Nora climbed on top of the relay pad, she was going to say something else, but Tom flipped the switch to the power, and the exhaust became too loud for her to talk over. Tom was yelling at her, trying to assure her the machine was working properly, that their work was holding.

She gripped the sides of the tower and felt the way the relay cooked her body from the inside out. And just like that, before their eyes, Nora was gone. Now all they could do was wait. 

* * *

 

Nora found herself in a familiar circular room, she looked at her PipBoy, 3:01pm. Z1’s head could be found behind the command desk.

“I removed your arrival from the records. The power surge isn’t something I can’t hide, but if no one is looking at it closely, we should have some time.”

Nora stepped out and heard the familiar hollow steps her feet made on the metal flooring.

“It’s good to see you.” Z1 said. “We were afraid you weren’t coming back, Father was so angry the night he banished you.”

“I’m the one who should be angry with him.” Nora said, just at the mention of Father Nora’s hand had begun to shake.

“Take out the coursers first.” Nora said. “Use this code.”

Z1, began to hack the system, the clacking of keys was almost silent in her head as she started to allow herself to worry. She passed him the code for the early generation synths, even though she still knew she had to get to Shaun’s terminal to finish the job.

“All at once.” He said.

Nora nodded. Z1 hit enter.

“I’ll set up the relay for your companions, then I will head to gather the rest of us, and we will rendezvous in the courtyard.” Z1 told her.

“Understood.” Nora said.

“This button.” Z1 told her, give me a few minutes to exit; the security system will kick in from using that much power. Then you’ll enter through the old tunnels. Clear?” Z1 told her.

“Crystal, Z1.”

Z1 tapped a bright red button, letting her know which to press. Z1 took the pistol Nora had given him and turned to leave the room.

“Good luck.” Nora told him, just as the automatic doors shut behind him.

Nora started to count. She only got to fifty before she realized she was hyperventilating again. She was in the Institute again, alone, and this time, she meant to destroy it.

She reached into her bag and pulled out a jet canister, she took a long hit like she had learned to from Hancock before she placed it in her back pocket.

The jet made everything worse. Time slowed, and it seemed like her friends were never going to get here. She could feel her heartbeat, the thud felt like it was going to spring from her chest, and out of fear, she hit the red button. She needed them.

The time it took the relay to work worried her. Perhaps it was just the jet.

She left the front desk and headed for the relay.

Then she saw the power surge.

 _One. Two. Three._ They were appearing one by one.

“Shit, that did not feel right!” she heard Tom say.

“Are my legs okay?” Desdemona asked.

“I need to sit down for a second.” Deacon said.

“What a fuckin’ ride.” Hancock said.

Nora waved as they all finally gathered their bearings and headed into the room to meet her. The red emergency lights were going off, the doors had all locked themselves, but the amount of tech they could see bewildered them.

“So this is it.” Desdemona said.

“There’s a lot more to it.” Nora said. “Des, I want you here on the comms, you know you to run the consol like we talked about.”

“Understood, Charmer.” Des took a seat behind the consol.

“The rest of you will come with me, we’ll meet the Z1 in the courtyard.”

“Yeah, can we just have a minute to settle our stomachs?” Deacon asked.

“Yeah, the rest of you follow along, Hancock do you feel okay?” Nora asked.

“Right as rain, sister.” He said.

“Okay, you come with me, everyone follow when you get your legs back.” Nora said.

Hancock stepped forward and once again recognized jealousy from Deacon. But he followed Nora, his shotgun drawn, and followed Nora as she forced open a door. He followed her down some stairs, and into the darkness, this place looked abandoned, and if this was the place he had been fearing all these years, he was going to try and not to laugh.

Nora stopped a ways down a corridor, and turned to him.

The alcove she had chosen to hide in was small, but she managed to put enough distance between them and the rest of the group that she felt comfortable. Many of them still disoriented from the relay into the institute, and she knew they could have a few minutes to get high, and look sober before they came to find them.

She could tell Hancock was less than impressed with his surroundings.

“This? This is what we’ve been afraid of all these years?” he asked.

“It’s not like this everywhere.” She said. “Just wait till you see the main chamber.”

“Should we wait for the rest of them here?” he asked.

Nora wanted to get away with taking a dose of chems without the others seeing. Now was likely her only chance. She could feel the tremors creeping into her legs now, she didn’t want to stop moving, but she knew she had to, if she wanted the shaking to stop, she needed the chems.

“Did you bring what I asked?” Nora asked.

“You mean something to liven up the day?” he asked.

Nora just nodded.

“Now that you mention it, you do seem a bit on edge.” He said.

Nora’s hands clamped around her rifle as she looked at her feet, she could hear the rattling of metal as her hands shook. It only amplified the pit in her stomach.

She watched as Hancock reached into his pocket, pulling out a rather large needle.

“You’re really afraid of this place, aren’t you?” he asked as he came closer to her.

She rolled up her sleeve as he tentatively thumbed her arm for a good vein; his delicate touch was even making her shake more.

“I mean, if you’re this worried, how worried should I be?” he asked with a smile.

She felt the needle slide under her skin, the uncomfortable feeling of a foreign object was obvious to her, but the fluid that entered her veins was welcomed. It brought on a sense of well-being, a sense of calmness.

Nora was now shaking her head. “I’m not afraid of this place.” She stated. “It’s Shaun.”

“You’re afraid you won’t ever find him?” he asked.

“I did find him.” Nora said. “He’s right here.”

Hancock slipped the needle from her arm and held pressure at the injection sight. He watched as Nora slipped into a blissful heap of a high he was almost jealous of.

“What do you mean he’s here?” Hancock asked. Nora’s explanation at the bar had been less than clear, as she had intended it to be.

“He’s the Institute.” Nora said. “He’s… he’s their Father.” Her words slurred for a moment, soon the psycho would kick in. Hancock was holding her against him, keeping her legs from giving way. He felt so large against her small frame, she was so small, so fragile, and all he wanted to do was protect her.

“This stuff’s a little stronger than you’re used to.” He said.

He wasn’t sure what she was babbling on about, her head was foggy, and the last few days filled with planning a strategic attack on an underground facility hadn’t let her get much rest. The chems had played their part too.

The psycho kicked in and he felt her strength return to her body, she stood up to look at him, realizing everything she had just said probably made her sound crazy and untrustworthy.

_Then she heard Piper’s voice in the distance._

“Nora what did you say, about Shaun?” Hancock asked, expecting a more clear answer now that she could stand on her own.

Nora panicked; she had mentioned Shaun, hadn’t she?

Nora looked up at Hancock, she could tell he was trustworthy, and that he was worried about her.

“He’s here.” Nora just said.

“What is it you’re not telling us?” Hancock asked.

“I don’t want to tell you, because I don’t want you to try and stop me.” Nora said.

Hancock grabbed her shoulders, and gave her a stern look.

“I have a right to know. We all do.” he said.

Nora sighed, and wanted to cry.

“Shaun is the Institute's director. He has been for the last sixty years.”

“What?” Hancock asked confused. “That makes no-“

“Yes, yes it does. I woke up a lot longer after Shaun was taken, and the man he’s become…” Nora felt a tear run down her face. “…is not my son.”

Hancock let go of her.

“No one else needs to know.” Nora said. “Please don’t tell them.”

Hancock just nodded in response. He realized Nora’s behavior from the last few days was more than appropriate, and he couldn’t believe what she had told him. Nora was going to take out their biggest enemy, and in the process that meant destroying everything she’s lived for since she had woken up from the vault.

If Hancock wasn’t worried before, he certainly was now.


	4. Conviction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Invasion of the Institute, Nora has to say goodbye to Shaun, but she finds out that she can't do that in entirety.

As they made their way further into the recesses of the Institute, danger became more and more imminent. There were several 2nd Gen synths that hadn’t been shut down, their recall codes were likely outdated, and Nora’s codes hadn’t affected them.

With guns blazing, Nora and her team took each of them out, only to find that a Gunner Sentry Bot was waiting for them. Hancock had pushed Nora out of the way, to get a chance to use the rocket launcher she had loaned him.

The bot became damaged but still began to charge it’s weapons.

Everyone ducked for cover. Nora waited for the bot to charge them, and she did her best not to make any noise while she tried to pass the bot. His backside would be exposed, only if there was some sort of… distraction.

Hancock had understood her glance from across the room, her nodded his tricorn before standing up exposing his position.

“Hancock what are you doing!” she heard Piper say.

Nora blasted its power core before it had the chance to fire. Then they all ducked once more to shield themselves from the blast. After a moment of heat and noxious fuel fumes, they could once again sit up and call the all clear. Nora instinctively went to pocket some crystal left behind from the bots optics. She quickly dropped them to the floor, this wasn’t just some regular mission… she had more things to worry about than pocketing some extra crystal.

Hancock walked over to her and gave her a pat on the shoulder.

“Thanks for being a quick draw.” He said.

“Thanks for being the bait.” She said back.

“Nora are there going to be many more of… those things?” Piper asked.

“I don’t know, Pipes. I don’t have any sentry bot codes.” Nora said. “Let’s go find out though.”

Hancock lead the group down the rest of the room.

“It’s a dead end.” He called out.

“Nope.” Nora said. She scooted away one of the arms of the sentry that was now covering their route. “Down here.” She said. She took one step to her left and then she landed in the next floor down.

They landed in another run down part of the Institute, no synths this time, but Nora’s weapon was drawn, she could feel the psycho in her bloodstream, it felt fantastic, and all she wanted to do was kill more synths.

Then Nora knew they were nearing the end.

 _Bioscience._ They were almost there.

After she forced the door open, she found herself in Virgil’s old lab. She had scoured the place once before looking for his FEV cure. Nora had felt so good that day… helping someone other than the Institute.

She headed down the stairs from Virgil’s office. Her entourage followed. 

"Seems spooky to me." Nick said. But just as he did, Nora saw something familiar, a brightly lit hallway, rows of lighting, and linoleum flooring.

“Wow did it get bright or what?” Piper asked as she came through the doorway after Nora.

Nora was looking ahead, on guard. She could see scientists, working like nothing was happening… was Bioscience completely unaware?

Then she heard it, the sirens and lock down for the rest of the Institute, Z1 must have just got to the courtyard.

“We have to hurry, there will be synths here, and people, let whoever surrender. And god I hope they don’t open the terrarium.”

“What’s that?” Garvey asked.

“It’s like a tank, but I don’t want to deal with what’s inside.” Nora said.

Nora rounded the corner of the first door.

“Everybody down! If you want to live lie down on the ground and put your hands-“

Several scientists were already on their knees when they saw several radicals with guns. But Nora knew someone would open the gorilla cage. _And sure enough, they did._ Before she could react she was shooting and the largest silver back she’d ever seen.

“Shit, everyone run.” Was all Nora could say.

The gorillas were attacking the institute members as well as the people with guns. It When Nora finally put a bullet in the last gorilla, no one from bioscience was left alive.

“Ah! Blue!” Nora heard Piper exclaim.

“Pipes.” Nora knelt beside her, her leg was broken and she was having a hard time with the pain. Nora’s eyes glanced at Hancock.

Hancock already was pulling stims and med-x from his coat.

“This’ll get her back to the relay.” Hancock told Garvey. “You’ll have to carry her though.”

“Understood.” Garvey said.

Hancock sent them on their way, just as Deacon and Nora disappeared from sight.

“Fuck, Mac, where’d they go?”

"I don't know." MacCready said.

“That hallway,” Nick pointed.

“What a bloodbath, what are those things? They’re worse than any Mirelurk I’ve ever fought.” MacCready said.

“Yeah, maybe even on par with a Deathclaw, I broke a few ribs taking a hit from one.” Hancock said.

“You good?” MacCready asked.

“Oh, I’m good.” Hancock said patting his coat pocket and smiling. He and MacCready headed for the hall where Nora was messing with a terminal. Deacon waiting patiently.

“It’s always 1,2,3,4.” Hancock said with a smile.

The door swung open.

“See?” Hancock said.

Nora looked back and gave him a small smile. “It’s a little more complicated than that. But thanks for _your_ terminal password.” Then she gave him a wink.

_'Damn I make a good chem, Hancock thought. Look at her makin’ a joke at me.'_

There was fire overhead as soon as the doors opened.

Z1 was in the courtyard; a group of synths were fighting a courser.

Hancock took an knee and was ready with a second rocket. Nora noticed and signaled Hancock to wait, once the synths were free of the line of fire she dropped her hand and he send the rocket flying.

The stealth boy flickered, revealing a courser who fell to his knees and then onto his back. He was dead.

“Thought you weren’t gonna make it.” Z1 said finally able to lower his gun.

“I wouldn’t leave you behind.” Nora said. “Coursers still around?”

“Yeah a few. Anyone still active drew back to the reactor.” Z1 said.

“I’ll fix that.” Nora said. She looked over her shoulder to the loft she knew as ‘Fathers.”

“You’re going to see him?” Z1 asked. Hancock’s good ear perked up.

“I have to.” Her voice was shaking now.

“You wait here, and I’ll be back, I’ll get shut off the lockdown procedure.” Nora said to everyone now gathered around her. "Enjoy the fountain feature." she said sarcastically.

“You shouldn’t go alone.” Z1 said.

“I’ll come.” Deacon said, quite quick to volunteer.

“No, Deac. I need you here.” Nora said.

“Then I’ll come.” Nick offered.

“No Nicky, I can do this on my own.” Nora said.

“No, let me come with you.” Hancock said sternly. He made it sound like he was being extra stern with her, so that the others wouldn't question her change of heart.

“Hancock, you good?” Nora said. Hancock nodded in reply. “okay lets go.”

Hancock followed Nora into the glass elevator in the center of the room. She hit the button and Hancock once again noticed a scowl of jealousy from Deacon. Kid must have one hell of a crush on the girl. Too bad she wasn’t looking for anybody at the moment. Nick didn’t seem to mind Nora’s choice of companion, Nick was just happy she wasn’t going alone. Nora was really just looking forward to another hit.

They road the elevator to the ground level, and then Nora lead him through a winding set of hallways and into another elevator. The doors shut but Nora didn’t press the button to make it move. Hancock could see her shaking again; he reached out and grabbed her hand. She took it and intertwined her fingers with his.

“This is it? Ins’t it?” he asked her.

Nora just nodded.

“Want a little extra juice?” he said. “for luck?”

Nora nodded her head.

Hancock got out another needle, while Nora rolled her sleeve back up.

“I don’t want you to take anything else with this, and warn me before you use any stims. We’ve put a lot into your system, and I don’t want you overdosing on me.” He told her.

Nora nodded. He plunged the needle into her skin and she just waited for that feeling to come. It had, but she hadn’t noticed, it wasn’t warm or fuzzy, it was just… nothing.

“Same stuff, no psycho.” Hancock said.

“I like it.” She murmured.

Hancock secured his things in his bag before Nora hit the elevator button, she reached back for his hand and held onto it while the road the elevator up.

“It’ll be okay.” He whispered.

When the doors opened, Nora let go of his hand and put on her lawyer face. He was right, she could do this. She headed up the stairs, confidence in tow.

She almost lost it when she saw how sick Shaun looked. _He looked like he was dying._

“Shaun.” Nora said with disdain.

“Mother.” He said, his voice was weak, but she could hear the disgust in his voice.

Hancock stepped inside the room, beside her.

“I didn’t think I’d ever see you again. Come to see the reactor? We got it working… without you.” Shaun said.

“I’m sorry it’s come to this Shaun.”

“You’re sorry? You can’t be that sorry if you’re here going through with it. It’s not enough that I lay here dying… Now you plan to what? Destroy everything? Tell me under what righteous pretense you justified this atrocity?”

“After all the enemies you created… you can’t imagine why I’d be standing here?” Nora asked.

“Perhaps I didn’t think to count you among them.” Shaun said.

“You… you left me frozen, for… for – For So Long!” Nora shouted. “I was just your experiment. When you didn’t end up needing my DNA you decided to… have a little fun. Its this kind of thinking Shaun that leaves you with enemies all over the Commonwealth.” Nora said as she walked over to his terminal and entered the password she already knew. “Give me the rest of the recall codes.”

“None of that matters I suppose, you’re going to destroy mankind’s best hope, why should I make it easier on you? Are you standing here just to gloat?” Shaun asked.

“Shaun. Please help me. Fewer people will die.”

“I’ll have no hand in what you’re doing! No go, leave me. Let me die in peace.”

Nora hit the switch to disengage the security protocol, she managed to shut down a fraction of the synths still running, but that was all sheer luck.

“Shaun…” she mustered the courage to say.

“It’s too late to be sorry.” He snapped at her.

Nora too one last look at her son before she walked back down the stairs. She fell to her knees as soon as she was out of his sight. The cry that came from her mouth was entirely voiceless, but completely painful.

Hancock had never seen anything so brutal. She reached for him, needing him, and Hancock obliged. 

He knelt down beside her and held her, for they only had a moment, and Nora needed this. Just like the other night, he smoothed her hair and pat her back. He didn’t really know what else to do, he’d maxed her out on chems and she just did the most difficult thing he’d ever seen anyone do.

“All our work, laid to waste…” she heard Shaun say above them. She could heard the footsteps of someone joining him. Hancock urged Nora to move, he didn't want her to be around Shaun anymore, not if he was going to continue to talk about her and the end of humanity's best hope.

Hancock nearly picked her up and and walked her out of the room.

Once they were free and clear of prying eyes, Hancock just let her sob into the shoulder of his coat.

* * *

Nora placed the bomb on the outside of the reactor door. “Des. We’re ready here.”

“All clear, moving the wounded first.”

Nora and Hancock began to head back the way they came; MacCready, Nick and Deacon following close behind.

“Moving our synth friends now.” Des said.

“All clear, heading your way, relay when ready.” Deacon said.

Nora looked back over her shoulder, Hancock gave her a reassuring nod, just as she watched him relay into thin air.

“Working on you guys now, one at a time.” Des said.

MacCready was next. And then Deacon. She had made it all the way back to the courtyard, before Nick disappeared too. And while she waited for Desdemona to relay her out, Nora looked to her left and saw the Advanced Systems.

Her heart stopped.

“Des.”

“Yeah hang on, I’m pressing-“

“No Des. Don’t.” Nora said.

“Don’t what?” Des asked.

“Don’t relay me yet. Give me a minute.” Nora said.

“Nora! What are you doing, we need to get out-“ Des was cut off when Nora switched off her comms. She stepped through the door to advanced systems, gun drawn, but no one was here. She took a right to find S9-23. He was powered down, standing upright, with his chin on his chest. Nora placed her hands on her shoulders and tried to shake the boy awake.

Nora had tears in her eyes. Maybe she was too high for this, but she couldn’t say goodbye to Shaun again, not after today.

She flipped on her Pipboy comm. She could hear Deacon yelling over the radio.

“Deac.”

“There you are!” she heard Nick’s voice said.

“I need you to turn off the recall code blocker.” Nora said.

“What?” Des asked. “That would leave you in a swarm full of synths. It’ll just make it harder for me to relay you.”

Nora had Shaun over her shoulder already as she was heading back towards the relay room. “I’m on my way, turn off the blocker.” Nora said again.

“No I can’t.”

“Do it.” Nora said.

There was more arguing coming from her Pipboy but she shut it off again. If Shaun wasn’t switched on before they left, he’d never have his given memories. He’d just be a shell… forever.

Nora kept moving, and within a matter of minutes, Shaun came to life in her arms.

“Mom?” she heard him ask. Nora's heart almost stopped at the sound of the word " _Mom."_

“Hi sweetie.” Nora said with a smile on her face and tears in her eyes.

“Where are we going?” he asked.

“We’re leaving.” Nora told him.

Nora was back in the elevator, this time heading up. When she got to the top floor she could hear everyone yelling, arguing about where to relay her, to call her again on comms. Nora just walked up behind them while they were screaming at one another. Deacon saw her first.

“Charmer.” Deacon said. “Little Charmer.” as he nodded at the synth boy.

Hancock looked at Nora, his face wasn’t so understanding. “This is why I needed you to removed the recall code blockers.” She said, hoping to give Hancock a hint.

“We should all go.” Desdemona said while smiling but flustered. "I'll sent the boy to the hideout, I don't think he needs to be on the roof for this next part."

“I agree.” Nora said. Still hand in hand with Shaun, she stepped into the relay, followed by the rest.

When she materialized Shaun was gone again, Nora was about to panic, then she remembered... he was going to be okay.

“Thanks Des.” Nora said when everyone relayed safe and in once piece..

“We thought you’d want to do the honors.” Deacon said, opening the small detonator, revealing a very menacing red button.

Nora took a deep breath. She just wanted to be with Shaun.

She looked back at all the people who helped her, everyone here wanted to see this explosion, and only one of them knew what it really meant. Nick looked at her with a proud face, Deacon and Des looked utterly happy… but she didn’t feel either of those things.

Nora’s hand was hovering over the button for more than a minute, she couldn’t do it.

Then she felt Hancock’s scarred hand on the back of hers.

“You can do this.” He said.

Nora let the pressure of his hand really push the button, it felt better that way.

Then she felt it, the heat, the swell, the wind – the institute was just… gone.

Shaun was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quicker Chapter, Not a huge fan of long action chapters, so I kept it to a minimum, these chapters have all been sort of story set up, so we really get to have fun with the characters after this chapter. Thanks for reading!


	5. Damages

It had only been a week. Nora wasn’t sleeping, and she wasn’t eating. She was sitting in the Railroad headquarters. Shaun had been so eager to talk to her, to hug her, and Nora couldn’t stomach most of their contact. She watched the small boy tinker with various items to build them into something else. He would look up at her and smile, and she would try to smile back.

There was something so empty about him, about the way he didn’t remember being little, he had no favorite foods, nothing he wanted Nora to make him. He just asked for stale Fancy Lad Snack Cakes... She wasn’t _quite_ able to be a mother to Shaun. He wasn’t Shaun; he was just a little boy who was programed to think she was his mother. She wondered if this had been a cruel joke the real Shaun wanted to play on her. One last... _fuck you mother._

Nora had found Deacon’s stash of whiskey and taken it upon herself to steal away a glass or two. But by the end of the week, she realized the bottle was gone. The liquor made the time she spent with the boy less painful, all Nora could think about was how raising the real Shaun could have been… she thought about Nate and how disappointed he’d be if their roles had been reversed.

Despite everyone celebrating the downfall of the Institute. Nora hadn’t felt like she’d accomplished anything but heartache.

By the end of her second week there, Nora made up an excuse to go visit Piper. Desdemona was happy to keep an eye on Shaun while Deacon offered to go with her. Nora had politely declined his offer.

The first time she had left the Railroad was _because_ of Deacon. One night they had gotten a little too drunk and he told her how he felt about her... about how he wanted to be with her.

Nora had left at first light the next day without so much as a word to any of them. She didn’t feel that way about Deacon, she didn’t know what to say to him, other than he should’ve known better. She had been out of the vault for such a short time, Deacon had known about Nate – he had heard her cry about Nate, but to offer his bed to her so soon had made Nora uncomfortable.

Being near him again with Shaun in the mix just wasn’t sitting right with her – and so she left. Simple as that. She told herself that the feeling in her stomach came from Deacon when it actually was coming from the idea that she wanted just one more hit of the stuff Hancock had made. She had been popping a mentat or two every morning just to take the edge off… but she had told herself it was like a mental aspirin. Somehow hoping to justify this new taste she had for chems.

Though, the last few days the mentats had really lost their edge, and she found that as she headed towards Diamond City she had convinced herself that a small stop in Goodneighbor wouldn’t be bad.

It seemed that she was getting used to lying to herself.

She sauntered into Goodneighbor just as the sun had set into a nice evening glow. She instinctively headed over to the Third Rail, and when she took a seat at the bar, she could already hear whispers from those around her.

“Got anything strong, Charlie?” she asked.

“You 'outta know I do.” he said. “How about the mayor’s special? It’s got a kick in the ass and a lot of whiskey to wash it down.”

“I’ll take it.” She said.

Magnolia was humming into her microphone giving Nora a strange realization that her history did need erasing, and this was the right place to do so. She downed the drink Charlie gave her, and then asked for another.

Charlie hesitated, but brought her another drink anyway.

Nora looked over her shoulder to take a glance at the room. She caught the ends of a red coat that had made its way in the back ‘vip’ room. Hancock was here; he hadn’t noticed her, probably since her vault suit was concealed under something a little more rugged. That bright blue got her noticed everywhere and it reminded her of a simpler time. Things weren’t simple anymore. Now it just reminded her of sadness.

She sipped her drink. She realized there was an extra element to it she couldn’t quite place. That night spiraled around her, she was almost still except for changing from the bar to a table. Magnolia’s lyrics spun around in her head, and almost hated the woman for being so accurate about everything Nora had ever felt since waking up from the vault.

She stared at the lights that sparkled on her dress. She watched the water droplets slide down her glass; she felt the hot air circle on her back, that’s when she realized she was high.

She let her eyes roll and her head bob. She every light had a halo, and she felt like she was enveloped in some sort of warm safe haven. The Institute didn’t exist here, no Shaun… no Nate, just a bar full of people trying to escape. Their energy almost radiated from them, she could actually see how they felt; most of them sad, many angry, very few looked happy.

Nora looked down at her own arms. She could tell she was sad too.

She sipped her drink again. The berry was a poor imitation of what used to be any sort of berry that Nora could remember.

So for the rest of the night she played a game.

As each patron left the bar she would try to decide if they were happier than her, or sadder than her. Either answer would leave her to guess at why they were here, and what had made them so sad. She enjoyed watching as a man soaked in blue changed his demeanor when a pretty girl had started talking to him. His aura went from a dark blue to a pale blue, and for a moment, yellow, when she suggested they leave and get a room together, and in that moment her red aura and his yellow became the most brilliant shade of orange.

Nora wondered if that had ever happened with Nate.

“I don’t want to think about Nate.” She told herself. “He’s gone. Shaun’s gone. It’s time to start over if I ever want to be any color other than blue.”

She was falling into that familiar darkness that had surrounded her, the pain from her old life, and the pain from this broken one. So she finished her drink, and despite her better judgment, she went and got a third.

It wasn’t long before her game came to an end, as there was no longer anyone left in the bar at this hour. She looked at her PipBoy. It was 4:36 am, everyone had left.

Well except for one person.

“Hey sunshine.” She heard him say, she looked up from the table, dazed and confused. “you don’t look so well.”

Nora’s eyes looked up at the tricorn adorned head of Hancock. His red coat and radiated flesh left him hard to read. She couldn’t tell what he felt.

“Hi.” She said with a sheepish smile.

“Been here a while?” he asked.

Nora hadn’t spoken to anyone all night, except for Charlie, and since her two drinks her tongue had become quite tied. Or was it three, she couldn't remember at the moment.

She just nodded.

“Need a little something to liven up the sunrise?” he asked.

She shook her head no.

“I’m already…” she drifted; she was suddenly self-conscious of her slurred words.

“Had too much to drink?” he asked.

“One too many Mayor Specials.” She said, not sure if that was what Charlie had called it. She watched Hancock’s eyebrows raise, or lack of eyebrows raise, but his eyes were wide with question.

“One too many? You mean you had _more than one?”_

She held up two fingers, then three, she watched his look of surprise turn into shock, and then she went back to holding up two. Then she was just left with a questionable glance.

“Shit sister, let’s get you to a bed.” He said.

“I don’t have a bed –“ she began, slightly whining. She realized how good a bed had sounded, but she had never secured a room at the Rexford. She had nearly run for the Third Rail the moment she had arrived.

“Of course you do, come on.” He said as he placed his arm around her waist and pulled her from the chair. She lazily held herself against him. She found that the drink had left her weak in the knees, or was it perhaps someone was taking care of her for a change.

Hancock lead her up the steps to the Old State House, and Nora was having a hard time, lifting her feet and putting them down on the step above the step she was already on. Once inside she was nearly embarrassed to see that Hancock was all but done with the step-by-step tactic and had picked her up. He carried her to the top of the winding stairs and set her down.

“I’ve got a bed, I was just going to duck out on the sofa anyway. I usually do.” he said. He gestured behind her, nodding towards the double doors. Nora turned though he had her footing, she stumbling ever so slightly into the double doors.

Hancock was already behind her with his hand on her shoulder.

“Okay clumsy, in we go.” He said.

He opened the door for her and she stepped inside, she willed her brain to control her feet. When she saw his room she was surprised. Whenever she had sought out Hancock she had never seen him in this room. Always the room across the hall with the two couches. She never knew he had a real bed, let alone one with actual sheets. There was a small chair under a lamp next to a small shelf littered with books. She realized just then how intimate seeing someone’s room was, and she had asked him to stay in her own bedroom with no hesitation.

Nora untied the belt to her trench coat that had concealed her vault suit all night. The grimy coat was something she had picked up of Nick’s back in the day, now it was worn and dirty, just like all of her things had ended up.

She threw the coat on the back of the chair while she sat to undo her laces.

“I gotta say, for someone who had two specials, you’re not as bad as I thought you’d be.” Hancock said.

“Well. I had three.” Nora admitted. 

“You serious sister?” he asked. “That’s a lot of fuckin’ mentats.”

“Yeah. Still taste that flavor on my tongue.” Nora said as she slipped off the first boot. Hancock was standing near her, close to the door, waiting for her to pass out.

“Not even sure if I believe it. You see any fun colors?” he asked.

“I did actually. People… you know – they like... glow.” Nora said. “It’s so strange.” She wrestled off the second boot and stood up to make a nice face plant, right on that soft looking pillow. But before she did, she found herself listening to Hancock, his comment ringing in her ears:

“Gives a whole new meaning to Piper’s ‘Blue,‘ I guess.” Hancock said.

Nora stopped for a moment and looked down at her vault suit, the whole thing covered her from wrist to ankle, and she felt consumed by it. Blue was the color of sadness. She turned around looking at Hancock, and he looked at her.

"You okay?" he asked again.

She could see a faint glow of blue peaking out from under his collar. She found that odd. 

"Are you sad?" she asked.

"No, sister, I'm not sad." he said with a smile.

Hancock was about to tell her goodnight until he watched Nora nearly claw her way out of her vault suit. She had undone the zipper slowly, which had caught Hancock off guard. He almost thought she had been high enough to proposition his ghoul ass to accompany her into his bed... Her tiny pieces of flesh had been exposed. He wanted to look away so as to give her privacy… but then he realized how upset she was.

The suit was tight, and her frantic actions had managed the suit to get stuck on her wrist while she hastily tried to pull it down from her waist.

Hancock really didn’t know what to do.

“Hey sister, don’t let the pills get to you.” He said with his hand on her bare shoulder.

Nora stopped and realized she was once again making herself look like a complete fool. She sat on the bed and John dropped to his knees. Kneeling before her while she was tearing her clothes off, this… wasn’t how things usually went. He helped her slip out of the rest of her suit, and then like a real friend, he picked up her legs by the knees and slid her under the covers. He made sure to pull the sheet all the way up to her neck to cover her exposed flesh, for both her and him.

The feeling of a bed had caused her to curl in and close her eyes. John exited the room and shut the door as quietly as he could.

John rid himself of his own useless clothing; he usually slept in just his pants, but with Nora so… naked in the next room it felt wrong getting comfortable. She was going to feel like shit when she woke up, and she was bound to be embarrassed. But John couldn’t help but feel sorry for her and he wanted to help her. He could help but relate… his closest family member was rumored to be a synth, and deep down he knew it had to be the truth. The Institute had taken a little piece of everyone’s lives, but what it had taken from Nora was unimaginable.

John wondered if she was going to be okay before he fell into his own slumber. 

* * *

 

John Hancock woke up to find that the sun had crept its way through a window and across his eyes. He found that he had tossed and turned for the last few hours, and remembered Nora in the next room. When he poked his head inside the bedroom, he noticed she wasn't there, his bed had even been made.

He readied himself for the day, chewing on a mentat and filling his pockets with a tin and a canister of jet. He placed his tricorn on his head and set out for his day. He talked with a few residents who wanted to help reinforce the wall, and Hancock offered them caps if they could have it done by the end of the week. He said hello to Kleo and waved at Daisy. If he hadn’t taken his morning mentat, he wouldn’t have noticed Nora sitting in Daisy’s shambled window. She was reading a book, more so thumbing through a book. She had on a new outfit and had her hair pulled back.

“Hey there mentat queen.” He said.

Nora looked up at him, cheeks flush with embarrassment.

“After seeing colors all night you came to stare at some black and white?” he asked.

“Just seemed interesting. I owned it before, never got the chance to read it.” She said closing the book and setting it on the table.

“You heading home today?” he asked.

Nora’s initial reaction was, _I don’t have a home._ But she bit her tongue and answer with a lie.

“No, don’t think so.” She said.

“Well if you go to the Rail again, come find me in the back, I can keep an eye on you if you have one too many drinks again.”

“Thanks Hancock, I’m sure that’s not necessary…” Nora’s face was red with embarrassment again.

“Should be a busy one. Expecting a few out of towners this time around, fun crowd.”

“Alright, maybe I’ll stop by, just to say hello.” Nora said forcing a smile, it was hard to fight her embarassment.

Hancock tipped his hat. _Damn him for being so easygoing_. Nora slipped the book to Daisy and went after him.

“Hey Hancock.” She said in her smooth voice. Hancock loved when she said his name like that.

“Sister.” He said, turning around meeting her in the alleyway between Kleo’s and the State House.

“Thanks… for last night. I’m sorry I was so… out of it.” Nora said, face still bright red.

“I’d say you were quick to get out of something…” he said with a smile.

Nora tapped his arm with her fist. “The mentats made me do it, kinda’ made me realize how much I hate that suit.”

“Oh you don’t have to explain anything to me, mentats know all. Plus I can’t say I didn’t enjoy the view…” he said with the same smile plastered on his face.

Nora smiled but her face was still red.

“No need to be embarrassed, sweetheart.” He said as he tipped her tricorn at her once again. He turned to leave her and Nora swore he gave her body a glance that lingered for just a moment too long. She was sure her face would be bright red for the rest of the day.

“Shut up, Hancock. I’ll see you later.”

“Sounds good, sister.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this was brief, just wanted to be able to dive into the next chapter. Thanks for reading! Let me know if you like it so far.


	6. Aggravating Factor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of time at the Third Rail, and a little time spent with the Mayor.

The Third Rail was the busiest Nora had ever seen. It was actually crowded, some people shoulder to shoulder. Nora had put on something that made her feel… a little more pre-war, and even somewhat sexy. Daisy had pulled out a beauty, a dress that Daisy owned, and had actually lent to Nora for the night. It was a sheath black dress, that hung off her shoulders and barely stretched to her knees.

She had tousled her hair into soft waves and even smoothed her skin with a soft powder. Why she had cared so much, she wasn’t sure, but she felt electrified when she walked through the bar, turning a few heads. It felt good to be pretty again, not just… General ass-kicker pretty.

John had nodded to her from across the bar, he had been talking to another woman, a ghoul girl with short blonde hair. She was wearing a short striped tank top and a tiny black skirt. She was leaning into him closely, but Hancock’s eyes were on her and more than likely, her dress. He gave her a wink, and she gave him a wave before walking over to the bar.

“Alright Charlie, I want something strong, but let’s skip the Mayor’s special.”

“So you want a vodka or a whiskey?”

“Vodka.” Nora said with a smile.

Charlie gave her a generous glass and Nora headed into the back and found MacCready sitting on the couch.

“Hey Mac.” Nora said.

“Jeez, hey Nora. You look – well you look-“

“You can say I look good Mac, It won’t kill ya.”

“Well you look great, really.” Mac said. Nora took a seat next to him. Even the VIP room was crowded, but not much as the rest of the bar. Magnolia really had her work cut out for her tonight.

MacCready now had the time to tell Nora how he appreciated the cure Nora had found for Duncan.

“I really appreciate you doing all that.”

“I had to, Mac. I hope your boy is doing better.” Nora said.

“He is. I just heard back, and he’s feeling a lot better.” Mac said. “I’m going to go see him soon.”

“I’m so happy for you, Mac.”

MacCready had once again assured Nora that her friends were more than grateful for her actions in the Commonwealth.

“I’m sorry I never took you with me, Mac.” Nora said. “When I just get close with people, I get scared I’m going to lose them… and I back away.”

“Well we’re not going anywhere, Nora. We’re glad this is your home, Hancock’s glad you’re around too – he says people just behave better when you’re around.” Mac said, “Here, let me get you another drink.”

While Nora waited for Mac to come back, she popped a couple orange mentats. Hancock had sauntered in with that girl around his arm, she was whispering things in his ear, and Hancock had a smile on his face that Nora was jealous of.

_Or was she jealous she wasn’t the one whispering in his ear?_

The mentats had kicked in quickly, and MacCready came back with something for her to wash their taste down with. Nora glanced over her shoulder to the couch next to her, the girl was now on his lap, his hand was nestled high enough on her thigh that it was hidden under her very short skirt, and Nora looked away, trying not to blush.

A haze of jet smoke circled over her shoulder, and she couldn’t help but look back to find them swapping saliva in-between jet hits. MacCready noticed Nora’s discomfort and tried to lighten the mood.

“Just your usual night at the Rail, the guy’s a beast.” Mac said.

Nora tried to force a laugh, “I think I’m going to go catch Magnolia’s next set.”

MacCready nodded and told her take care.

Nora wandered into the Rail on her own, her dress catching many looks from patrons, and one in particular.

A pretty blue-eyed man with blonde hair had come up to her and told her she looked pretty. Nora smiled and thanked him for the compliment. He had offered to buy her a drink but she held up her glass indicating a full one. So he offered to dance with her instead. When Magnolia’s next set hit the microphone, she found herself in the arms of a man, even when she didn't know his name.

He seemed kind enough, his hands stayed where they should, and her didn’t try to grind anything unwelcome against her. Nora was enjoying herself, the attention was nice, she particularly appreciated the glance she held with Hancock from across the room. He had found his way out of the VIP room and was now watching her, perhaps now, he was jealous.

When the song ended, Nora thanked the man for the dance and she went to reclaim her drink. For the first time that night, Nora and Hancock shared and actual conversation.

“Having fun?” he asked.

“Some.” She said, she went to raise her drink to her lips before Hancock took it from her and sniffed it. “It’s just vodka.”

“You sure? He looks like the type to put something in your drink.” Hancock said.

Nora took the drink back from him and sipped it.

“Really?” she asked, almost irritated, but she did well to hide it. She didn’t know why seeing Hancock with that girl had bothered her so much.

“You. In that dress? I’d put something in your drink.” He said with a chuckle.

At that moment, his flavor of the evening had come to find him, now coming down from her jet trip.

“Or hers.” Nora said, nodding in the woman’s direction. When Hancock turned around to greet the woman, Nora had turned away, finishing her drink and asking Charlie for a beer.

This time the blonde haired man was quick enough to pay for it. Nora smiled, she glanced back at Hancock who was still facing her, and occasionally stealing a glance or two at Nora while the girl before him whined for his attention.

She wanted to punch the lights out of that woman.

Fueled by anger, Nora turned to the stranger and placed herself in his open arms, against his chest she looked up and smile at him, muttering something flirtatious about his eyes. She lazily drew her finger across the man’s jaw line, he leaned into kiss her and Nora turned away with a smile, she’s took a quick glance back at Hancock who still had a girl clutching the lapels of his jacket, but his eyes… they were on Nora. She turned back around and gave the man a small peck on his cheek. This time, she didn’t dare turn around to see Hancock’s expression. Instead she settled for another dance with the stranger, who felt like it might just be okay if his hands wandered a little bit. Nora even made sure her back was turned towards Hancock when her partner’s hand gave her ass a pinch.

When the song was over Nora noticed Hancock was nowhere to be seen.

Feeling good for the night, Nora said goodbye to the man, he asked her to join him at the Rexford, and Nora politely declined, she later asked MacCready to walk her to the State House, just in case the man didn’t take no for an answer.

When she arrived, she hugged MacCready goodnight and went upstairs to wait for Hancock. She wanted to have a drink with him, and just him. She didn’t know why she had felt so jealous before, but she couldn’t help but wonder if Hancock had been jealous of the stranger who got to dance with her.

She realized she had thought about Hancock often, he was the only person who really got her through that day at the Institute. And when the haze of the chems settled into her system – he was always the one still there. The rest of the world faded out, but Hancock… stayed right beside her.

She reached the top of the steps to realize Hancock wasn’t anywhere to be found. She took a seat on the couch and looked at the littered table of chems. The man really did know the secrets of a great high.

Then she heard the unmistakable sounds of two bodies falling into a bed. She could hear the frame creak, and the spring in the mattress suffering from the incessant thrusts that Hancock was giving his partner.

Nora rolled her eyes. If she wasn’t jealous before… now she was.

_Dammit._

Now she couldn’t help but admire the man’s stamina. He could hear him mumbling something low and Nora could only imagine the dirty things he was saying into her ear.

After everything they’d been through, Nora had ignored the idea of being with Hancock, but it didn’t mean it hadn’t crossed her mind. Much more so, than being with Deacon. Hancock was just always so easy to talk to, he never judged her, always managed to understand her, and after everything with Shaun… Nora had come to trust him with her most despicable secret.

Hancock had to wonder by now what she was running from, and Nora liked the fact that he never asked.

She could hear a piece of furniture thump to the floor in the other room. Then came a few more moans and a couple “fucks.”

Nora could feel the unmistakable sense of arousal, and she once gain pushed her feelings down and swallowed whatever pride she had.

She grabbed a med-x from the table and stuck it in her thigh. The high was better than most she had experienced; she even topped it off with an orange mentat. Then the sounds next door became quieter and she could hear nothing but the music in her head. She didn’t think she had felt this at peace since before the war.

She barely noticed when Hancock’s fling had left and he just stood there in the doorway looking at her.

He asked her something, about the blonde boy at the bar. But Nora didn’t catch most of it. She was only able to laugh and stare at the ceiling. Then he asked her something about chems, but she still didn’t hear him.

She felt him pull her into his lap her cheek lightly grazed the skin unhidden by his unbuttoned shirt. She felt like a magnet with her head in his lap, she felt comfort and warmth, and she knew she didn’t want to leave this state of mind. If she looked at Hancock long enough, she would see his face in the dark and only become more intrigued about what the rest of his skin felt like, what details were left in his eyes. Did he ever have sex completely naked, or did he usually leave on some fragment of clothing, was he shy or was he proud?

Luckily before she asked anything too embarrassing, she fell asleep in his lap, enjoying the smell of cigarette smoke and sweat.

* * *

When Nora awoke, she was asleep on Hancock’s couch covered by his signature red coat. She rubbed her eyes and found him on the couch opposite her smoking a cigarette.

“Hey Sunshine.” He said. “You’ve been gone a while.”

“I have?” she asked.

“It’s well into the afternoon,” he said. “have a late one with that smooth skin from the bar?” he asked.

Nora vaguely remembered him asking her this question last night, she found it strange he had cared enough to asked her about it again.

“No, MacCready walked me back here, had a pretty early night actually, borrowed a hit from your stash and had my own little party.” Nora said with a smile.

“Wish I was there.” He said.

“You were busy.” Nora said still smiling. “But you’re always invited.” She added.

“Really, with the way you were dancin’ with that smooth skin, I’d say I wasn’t.” Hancock said, not meaning to be rude, but Nora could hear jealousy in his voice.

“Just a dance.” She said. “You could have had one too.”

“Ugly mug like this, with arms around someone like you… I don’t think so.” Hancock said. “I can’t say I hadn’t thought about it… but I’d hate to ruin your reputation doll.”

“Shut up Hancock.” Nora said. “You’re a piece of ass and you know it.”

She got him to smile at that one.

“I’m not gonna feed your ego, but… if last night was anything to boast about…” Nora said blushing.

“I guess I just pegged you for the smooth skin type, sister. Extended eye contact with a ghoul ain’t for the faint of heart. Even that girl from last night couldn’t look at me naked once she had sobered up.” Hancock said. He was playing it off like it was normal, or the usual for his casual sexcapades. But Nora could tell it bothered him.

There was a bit of silence for a moment, while Nora wasn’t sure what to say.

“Wanna get a little high?” she asked.

“A little?” he asked. “Why not a lot?”

And then after several mentats and a couple daytripper tabs later, Hancock and Nora were sprawled out on the couch telling each other the most rooted of feelings. Apart from a few intimate ones that one shared for the other.

“Ever wonder if we could be synths?” he asked. “I got a lot of time I can’t account for.”

“A ghoul synth, I wonder if they thought of that.” Nora said smiling.

“Obviously they weren’t very smart.” Hancock said, quickly realizing how insensitive his comment was when she didn't laugh. “Sorry Nora, I didn’t mean-“

“No, It’s alright.” She said with a weak smile. “I have to be able to talk about the institute, everyone’s been celebrating since we blew it up.”

“Is that why you’re here… without anyone else?” he asked.

“I’m with you.” She said as a hopeful smile played across her face. “But in all honestly, the jokes and celebrations were a little hard to take. Cause no one knows… well you know.”

“You didn’t tell anyone else about Shaun?” he asked.

“No.” she said,

“Not even Nick?” he asked.

“I just don’t want it to be something…” Nora said. “I don’t want what we did to be negative for anyone else. I’m happy that people can celebrate. I can handle the rest on my own.”

“But we both know you can’t.” Hancock said. “You’ve come to like chems since you asked me to come along, and we both know that wasn’t the norm.”

“It makes it easier.” Nora said.

“I know it does Sister, I’m a firm believer in that.” He told her. “You just have to be careful you know, don’t take chems if you don’t trust the seller, make them yourself if you can. If you don’t things can get shitty real fast.”

“Yeah, I’m trying to keep an eye on that.” Nora admitted, “But speaking of too much too fast, want to be reckless and take another hit?”

“I was thinkin’ the same thing, doll.”

Hancock and Nora kept talking, they spent the rest of the afternoon, and well into the evening sitting in the statehouse and just talking. Hancock took pride in the fact he’d gotten her to laugh a few times. And Nora had even let her crush develop just a little bit further.

She was like a schoolgirl really, she would blush if their hands would touch for too long. His sexual innuendos did more to her than just make her laugh, and after everything she still wanted to know what his skin felt like.

_She felt silly, she could just ask._

Instead she asked about asking.

“How many people ask you about… that?” she asked pointing to his arm.

“What the coat?” he asked.

“No the… the – your skin.” She said, blushing once again. “Do people ask ghouls what it’s like, what it felt like?”

“Well sure, sometimes, but ghouls have been around for two hundred years, and you’ve only been here for two, so I imagine you have more questions than others.”

“Not really. I haven’t met many.” She paused “…did it hurt?” she asked.

“It was painful in parts, mostly in the beginning. It was like having an illness that lasted for months, some days were better than others. But now, I kinda got this king of the zombies thing goin on.”

“Oh, I always found zombies so scary, they terrified me in those old movies.” Nora said, she was fond of her nostalgia; she wished there were still films around, ones she could kill time with. But she hadn’t realized Hancock’s interpretation of her comment.

“You sayin’ you’re scared of me?” he asked.

“Of course not,” she looked up into his eyes and smiled, “you’re no monster.” Nora said. Hancock’s expression still lacked enthusiasm.

“Then you haven’t spent enough time with me, sister.” He said solemnly.

“You seem easy on the eyes to me.” She said.

“I know I joke about it sister, but you don’t have to flatter me with lies. I know what I am, we ghouls aren’t easy to look at, we don’t smell that great and we spit out radiation on the regular.”

“Sorry, if I offended you Hancock, I didn’t mean you were anything to be afraid of.”

“No, princess, I know, but still… _I get it_.”

Nora wasn’t sure what he was _getting_ at, Hancock seemed agitated, confused even. She knew however that he was thinking more than he was saying.

Nora reached out and took Hancock’s hand in hers. Her high let her enjoy the feeling of his rough skin under hers. The divots and scars were enough to mesmerize her, however it seemed that her movements made him uncomfortable.

Hancock stood and took back his hand rubbing it softly with his other thumb. It’s like he was trying to remember the way her hand felt against his, or trying to replicate the feeling somehow.

“We ghouls are trouble, sweetheart. Most of us have lived enough for two life times, and that eats you up on the inside. So does the idea that eventually one day you’ll go feral and you’ll be some naked monster roaming the streets. If we’re not monsters already, one day we could be.”

Hancock removed his tricorn and rubbed the back of his head. Nora was still slumped in his sofa, enjoying her high. She watched Hancock take a hit of jet.

“I wasn’t lyin, Hancock. In fact I think you look even better without the hat.” Nora said. “Maybe you should be my date tonight at the Rail.”

Nora’s thoughts raced back to last night were she hand been stuck listening to Hancock’s date from scream his name over and over. _Had she just... asked him to be her date?_

He gave her a slight smile.

“Listen sister, you’re a knockout, it’d be worth all the caps in the world to spend a night with you. But we both know you’re out of any ghoul’s league. Even mine, sunshine.”

Hancock gave her hand a small kiss and tipped his tricorn in her direction. “I’ll see you there though, I even promise to buy the knockout a drink.” Hancock then began to fill his pockets with a tin of mentats, a couple jet canisters and few rounds of ammo.

“You’re heading down there?” Nora asked.

“Duty calls, sister.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #whenyoueditdrunktokpop.
> 
> Also, next chapters get hairy. :) I'll update soon too, cause, they have been fun to write.


	7. Warrant in Distress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nora is back at the third rail, wearing a new number, and experimenting with more than just chems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> since I've taken a while to update, re-reading the end of the last chapter might help jog a little context. Since I reference their last conversation greatly.

Hancock had left Nora in a hazy high. She had been sweet and kind during all their conversations, but he wasn’t sure if she was aware how serious he felt about that last bit.

_He joked about it… sure. He liked flirting with her sure…_

But he had known Nora was out of his league the moment he saw her. For ghouls it went like this, pretty much any ghoul was fair game, no one was more uglier than the last, but when it came to smooth skins, there were ones you could fuck, and ones you didn’t even have a chance to fuck. So don’t even try.

Nora wasn’t either of those in Hancock’s mind, but if he had to pick one, she’d be the latter. To him Nora was always a friend, but as he’d gotten to know her, he learned just how much of an angel she really was. His favorite commonwealth goddess was better off worshipped by him in silence. He liked to make her smile, and certainly liked to see her blush, but make someone so beautiful as her, and make her stoop to his level? He couldn’t do that to her. Waking up next to this ugly mug wasn’t something he wished on anyone, let alone someone he actually cared about.

She was sweet to say so, but Hancock knew he was hard to look at. He knew his lips were thin, and his eyes disheartening. He knew the lack of nose, ears, eyebrows, hair, and toes got him negative points in the handsome department.

He knew what he was. _And she knew what he was._

Back in the rail he had been quick to pick up the first girl to offer him a tour of the town. She had grabbed his ass and even brought him a drink to sweeten the deal; he rewarded her with a hit of jet, which she eagerly took from his own fingers.

Hancock felt at home now, that conversation with Nora has stirred up a lot for him and he had been thinking a lot about when he became a ghoul. It wasn’t one of his proudest moments, it used to be, but if he had known he’d one day have had a chance with someone like Nora – he might have rethought the whole action.

He could have learned to look at himself for the chance to look at her.

After the Institute Hancock thought a lot about Nora – he stood by her why she rid herself of the only family she had, that made Hancock think a lot about his brother… Tinker Tom had stolen a lot of information from the Institute, and had promised Hancock that if he found anything… he would let him know.

_“Shit, even I’m getting to heavy on myself.” Hancock thought._

He picked himself up a Mayor’s special and took his girl into the VIP room.

The way he kissed her, you’d think he didn’t get any action last night. He shouldn’t have been this eager, maybe it was because he was thinking of Nora.

If that was so, he shouldn’t be acting like this at all.

His head cleared once the mentats had kicked in, and finally, finally, he was back where he wanted to be. He was having fun now, having shrugged off the very real conversation that had begun to ruin his high. He had a girl on his lap, this time an actual smoothskin girl. She was a drifter, pretty dirty, hadn’t had the caps for a decent bath for a while. She looked a little sick from rads, probably a regular ghoul fucker who couldn’t afford the rad-x, but on the plus side, she had a decent set of tits and a short enough skirt that he could play with the hem of her panties while he finished his drink.

He went to get one more drink, becoming agitated the moment he walked around the corner to see Nora. She was tucked up in the shadows, a red dress clinging around her hips, her long legs on display for all to see. And everyone was certainly taking in their own eyeful. She must’ve found that smoothskin blondie again; he wanted to knock the guys teeth out. Knowing full well, no one was ever going to be good enough for Nora in his book.

 _But damn… that dress._ Hancock would remember that dress.

But he bit his tongue and turned back to the VIP room. He took out a little of frustration by taking another hit, and putting his girl back in his lap. They weren’t entirely alone, but it wouldn’t be the first time Hancock had a little fun back here while no one was watching.

MacCready knew that look all too well and nearly tripped as he left the room. Hancock didn’t understand why he felt bothered in the way that he did. It was stone cold jealousy that was snaking its way into his brain, and he was going to do whatever, or whoever he could to keep it at bay.

* * *

 

[State House]

Nora eventually came out of her high long enough to want a drink. Hancock had been gone for a short while and she couldn’t help but feel like she had struck a chord with the man. He seemed almost eager to leave, after they had such a good day together.

She sensed it, something different about him and the way he left her.

Nora cleared her head the best she could and went to visit Daisy. She returned the dress she had borrowed; ready to call it an early night when Daisy told Nora to follow her.

Nora went upstairs to Daisy’s small room.

“I saw this old thing and could only think of you.” Daisy said.

Nora was handed another dress as it was thrust against her frame as Daisy checked the fit. It was red. Something Nora would never have bought it was such a… demanding color.

It was form fitting, cut and fit like something out of a magazine. Daisy made Nora try it on immediately, it was tight and Nora was unsure of how she felt about it. But alas, she was happy to take it as Daisy was giving it to her as a gift.

“Oh you should wear it! Turn some heads like I used to.” Daisy said.

“Daisy! What would your husband say!”

“Oh I won’t tell you what he said… _or did to me_ in this dress for that matter. It would make you uncomfortable.” Daisy told her with an unnecessarily large grin.

Nora just stood there in the mirror, she let her hair down, it fell over her shoulders and with a crooked smile, and she was a dame dressed to kill.

The silk fabric danced around the front of her body, only to cascade down her back exposing the soft flesh around her spine. She had always admired her body, even after Shaun was born, and she couldn’t help but wonder who might admire it if she wore it tonight.

After Hancock’s abrupt exit, she could only hope to steal away a drink and dance from him; maybe she could explain to him that she had in fact been honest with him.

She thanked Daisy for the gift and wore it to the Third Rail; she hadn’t even planned on going until this dress had given her a certain confidence.

She walked down the stairs like usual, eyes lowered from her long day and use of chems, but that only added to her mysterious look. She was fashionable, beautiful, and mysterious. She turned heads. Many heads.

She suddenly felt like Magnolia, like she was on some sort of stage, eyes gazing at her, looking at her like she was a woman out of time. Imogene Cabot had walked by to comment on her dress, telling Nora she had seen that same dress in a 2065 catalogue for Italian fashion. Nora smiled, knowing Imogene’s secret, she caught the glance of Edward Deegan in the shadows, carefully watching Imogene on her night out. Nora smiled at him too.

Nora had sauntered to the bar, and had three offers to buy her a drink. She indicated to Charlie that tonight she would have the mayor’s special, but only if he made it with grape mentats instead of raspberry.

Nora glanced over her shoulder; the men were showering her with comments, one already offering her his room at the Rexford. Nora had ignored his comments and those of the others when she caught Hancock’s red coat out of the corner of her eye. He had his tongue stuffed down another girls throat, maybe a whole of two hours had gone by since they had last spoken.

 _“I guess he had his date for the night.” Nora thought._ She let out a sigh and figured maybe one of thee guys wouldn’t make a bad date for the night.

Hancock clearly hadn’t taken her seriously, and Nora hated that she grew jealous at the sight of him with another woman… once again. Nora had asked him to be her date, and with this dress… Nora thought he might just want to take her up on that offer.

Instead she stole a dance or two from her suitors and kept an eye on Hancock until he went into the back room with tonight’s flavor. Nora headed back to the bar, asking for a refresher. Charlie handed her another glass, purple tinted with her grape mentats, she took a large gulp, suddenly asking herself why the fuck she was here.

She walked away for a moment to retreat into the shadows. Her suitors were more than eager to keep bothering her, and she had gotten a little over her head in trying to prove something. Hancock was nowhere to be seen, and it had been him she wanted to impress.

“Hey baby, how about a hit of this?” one man asked. He had followed her, it was easy to now that she wore this bright red color. He was cozy against her in the shadows, being eager to please.

In her hand was Daddy-O. Something she had only heard of… never actually seen, even in Hancock’s stash. She smiled as the mentats told her she was being reckless, but the calculations in her head told her that this reckless act would increase her high, and that’s what she wanted. She was going to enjoy herself, and not think about the ghoul in the VIP room.

Nora took the chem and turned away, hiding her use of the chem in the shadows of the bar. She let just a little bit of the serum into her system through her thigh, immediately feeling undone. It was powerful, and real, _very, very real._

“How about another dance, baby?” he asked as she handed back the syringe.

Nora nodded, unable to find words in her mouth. The man led her back to the dance floor and swirled her around into a vortex of perpetual motion and heat. She felt so warm against this man, when the song was finished Nora glided away from the him. Almost floating around the bar. Alone now, she sauntered into the VIP room, ready to share her high with Hancock for the second time that day.

But she only got an eyeful of Hancock’s hand under the girls skirt and his tongue in her mouth. MacCready noticed Nora in her knockout dress, and he noticed the look of disdain Nora carried on her face. MacCready saw her leave just as quickly as she had arrived.

Nora’s tongue was tied; she looked around the room, finally seeing everything. And her mind flashed her an image of Hancock and that… slut.

So she tried to distract herself.

She looked at Magnolia; the beautiful songstress could bewitch her. She sang Nora’s favorite song, Nora liked being strange here, invited, welcomed, and loved. But something wasn’t quite right… she did feel a little strange in here. In fact, she felt very strange.

Across the bar she caught the eyes of Edward Deegan. His hat sat atop his head, a familiar trademark. He was a ghoul, another trained fighter, protector… very similar to Hancock, even possessing his own silly hat. She didn’t understand why so many ghouls were ashamed of their hair loss. Nate had always kept a shaved head; Nora in fact had come to prefer it.

She stared across the room at Deegan for quite some time, knowing her thoughts were running rampant. He looked more and more desirable by the minute – and Hancock had got her thinking. Hancock had tried to convince her that ghouls were just radiated and foul-smelling… nothing to really look at. But she had to know for herself, she had to know… _first hand._

Strolling away from the rest of the bar patrons, she swayed to the music as Magnolia sang, she walked by Imogene and cupped the sweet girls face, still saying nothing.

She strolled into the shadows while Magnolia still lulled her further into the darkness. There he was, the very thing she wanted a taste of.

“Edward.” She managed. Her tongue allowing her few words, the Daddy-o clashing with the mentats making her thoughts fleeting, and her vocabulary sparse.

“Miss Nora.” He said back.

She walked up next to him, nearly pressing her body to his, she felt him tense, then relax. She still said nothing; she looked into his eyes that still very much had an iris, nothing like Hancock’s black pools. He almost looked scared at the pretty girl smiling next to him. Deegan knew the look in her eyes wasn’t a friendly one, nor was it hostile… it was pure lust.

“Been a while.” He said. Nora only nodded.

“Too long.” She said as she curled her fingers around the apprehensive man’s neck and she smiled at his little resistance.

He had been watching her too, so much so that his job to watch Imogene had come in second. She stood there for a moment, body against his, hands behind his head, taking in the feeling of his skin. She waited tills he saw a small smile peak out from behind his thin lips.

She practically moaned against him when he didn’t immediately kiss her, but almost as if it was a command, he pushed back into her, snaking his arms around her, leaning in, and kissing her with fervor.

They stayed like that for a while, stealing away touches and kisses in the shadows.

She didn’t see Hancock when he stepped out of the VIP room, she could only see what was in front of her. Everything she did felt entirely perfect, Nora knew if she was sober she would have felt something on the borderline of stupid and embarrassed. But for now Edward was making her feel excited, and _very_ out of breath. She had imagined kissing Hancock before and now she at least had an idea.

This ghoul thing was definitely not bad. _Not bad at all._

They stayed like that for a little while longer, locking lips, and breathing heavily. Nora mumbled something about the Rexford, and Deegan had to remind her he was on the job.

“Even this is quite a distraction.” He whispered in her ear before he took her lobe between his teeth. She felt a shiver bolt down her spine and into her legs. Edward must have felt it too because he asked her to wait for him upstairs.

Nora made her way upstairs catching the eyes of MacCready who was now sitting at the bar. She waved at him before she disappeared from sight near the top of the stairs. That was were she waited, Deegan arrived only moments later to tell Ham to whistle if Imogene was about to leave.

Then Deegan lead Nora into the only private space in the upper floor of the bar. What had once been a bathroom was now likely used for all sorts of lewd behavior.

Deegan hoisted her onto what was an old counter; it was made of cement, jutting out from the wall. It felt cold against her exposed skin, and it became even colder when his scarred hands slid up her thighs, taking away more and more fabric until she was nearly shivering against his grasp. She loosened his armor and unbuttoned his shirt to let her fingers roam around more of his ghoulish flesh. Each ridge, each divot making her smile. Her pupils were blown and she could see every characteristic of his flesh, and she was enjoying the rough feeling of him against her.

She hadn’t been this close with anyone since Nate, and even then Shaun had imposed on their sex life quite a bit. She wasn’t sure if she was quite ready to let Deegan have all of her, especially since their surroundings weren’t on the side of comfortable. But that didn’t stop her hands from slowly gliding their way downward and into the waistband of his pants.

He growled against her mouth, then grabbed a fistful of her hair and pulled her closer to him.

She gasped at the feeling of his cock – everything about his body still worked… and well she might add. He was rock hard against her palm and she once again found herself exploring each scar and divot. Nora was letting him thrust his hips into her palms, while she grabbing and pulling – trying to get him to growl for her again.

She felt so focused, and she felt so alive, and then they both heard Ham whistle for Deegan. And their fun stopped.

* * *

 

Hancock had just finished in his girl’s mouth, their own lewd act hadn't been on display as the VIP room had vacated just as quickly as they had gotten started. Hancock wished he had asked MacCready to keep and eye on Nora incase the smoothskin didn't turn out to be so smooth after all. Hancock retied his flag and placed his coat back on his shoulders and left the girl to redress herself while he looked for the mercenary in question.

At least he felt better now, his jealousy had died down and he was now riding a comfortable high of mentats and an orgasm.

He hated that the first thing he did was scan the bar for Nora or that blonde boy. Knowing he’d get angry all over again if he had to see that ass-smoothskin pawing at Nora in that dress. But he saw neither of them, only MacCready.

_'Fuck.' he thought._

“Where’d she go?” Hancock asked.

“Upstairs.” MacCready said before taking a long swing of beer.

“Home for the night?” Hancock asked, hopeful.

“No, just upstairs.” MacCready said, his eyes shifting, trying to indicate there was more to his statement.

“You mean…” Hancock paused. He knew of everything that went on in his bar and sometimes going upstairs meant something similar to going into the back room. But that wasn’t like Nora, she wasn’t the type to get her cheap thrills from some stranger in a bar. Hancock knew her better than that.

“Did she go upstairs with that… guy?” Hancock asked.

“Well, yeah a guy-“

“Jesus Mac, you didn’t stop them? He’s probably got his hands all over her.”

“Well, I didn’t exactly want to come between their hands. That would’ve been awkward for everyone involved.” MacCready joked.

Hancock nearly ran upstairs. He wasn’t sure why he felt this jealousy, or some sort of over protective drive, but he didn’t like the idea of Nora being in the arms of that smoothskin.

Hancock first saw Ham who was handling a very drunk Imogene Cabot into a nearby chair.

“Hey Ham, you see where Nora went?” Hancock asked.

Ham just looked at him, nodded, and whistled between his fingers. Then they both heard fumbling coming from the separate room that had once been a bathroom. There was a groan of displeasure and the clinking of armor. Edward Deegan stumbled out, his face irritated, and possibly smeared with the remnants of… lipstick. His hat was askew and he was fumbling with the buckles on his armor until they fit snuggly once again.

Deegan came to Imogene’s side, smoothed over her hair before supporting her weight and carrying her out the front door. Hancock was puzzled at the sight, and despite knowing the answer, he wasn’t sure he believed it yet.

And when he turned around there she was, standing in the doorway of the room Deegan had just exited. She was smoothing her skirt over her knees, lipstick almost completely gone from her face. He could see a glazed look in her eye, high still, or on something else entirely.

Hancock could feel anger growing in his body; he didn’t know why he was angry, only that he was. Nora wasn’t his or anyone’s, she was free to do as she liked, but for some reason the idea of her with a smoothskin bothered him because no one was ever going to be good enough for her, but her with Deegan… a ghoul…

_…that made him jealous._

“Nora?” he asked.

She looked up at him with a lazy smile and a sparkle in her eyes, no not sparkle, a haze from the chems. She mouthed the word, ‘hey.’

“Hey girl, you look like you’re having one hell of a trip.” He said, playing it as casually as he could.

“Maybe.” She replied.

John stood before her, letting her fall into his embrace. She was riding something he could be jealous of.

“Too much daytripper for you, maybe?”

She put a finger to her lips to indicate secrecy.

“I can’t tell you.” She whispered.

“Not even a hint?” he asked.

She shook her head, “Cant. Tell. You.”

“Come on, how about I help you home?” he asked, trying to coerce her into leaving the bar. He wasn’t about to let her wander back into that room with someone else.

Nora only nodded in reply.

Hancock slipped his arm around her and led her to the State House. The feeling of her of her flesh under the gown nearly drove him insane, but he kept his cool. He took in a deep breath and lead Nora away from the chaos of the night.

He couldn’t shake away the thought of what she was doing in that room with Deegan. The man was a ghoul, a fine man, a fine fighter, and after everything, Hancock’s conversation with Nora was weighing heavily on my mind.

When they were walking up the steps to the State House he asked again.

“What’d you take, sister?”

Nora didn’t reply.

“I don’t want you to mix something you shouldn’t be mixing.” He stated. He could see that her tongue was stained purple.

“Few too many Mayor’s specials?” he asked.

“Sort of.” She said in a single breath.

He led her to the top of the stairs when she took a seat on his favorite couch.

“Mentats will come down in a few hours.” He said, “Did you take anything else?”

“Oh I took something else.” She said flatly. Nora was referring to the stranger’s syringe of Daddy-o. She remembered that Hancock had stressed not taking chems you were unfamiliar with, and especially chems that you didn’t know where they came from. Nora heard his cautions in her head as she wanted an angry look cross his face.

Hancock’s display was not because of Nora’s disobedience, but because his head filled in the gaps with lewd insinuations.

_“Oh, I took something else… I took that ghoul dick and I fucking loved it.” Was what Hancock thought he had heard._

“Did he make you do something, Nora?” Hancock asked, “Something you didn’t want to do?”

“Who?” she asked, dazed and confused.

Hancock had never been so frustrated with someone high before in his life.

“Deegan.” Hancock said. “Did he… touch you?” Hancock was ready to load his shotgun and chase Deegan to the Cabot’s and even kill their fucking sentry bot if her answer was going to be yes.

“More like…” she stopped to breathe and remember the lustful moments she had spent in Edward Deegan’s arms. _“…I touched him.”_ She finished saying. Nora bit her lip and locked eyes with Hancock, slightly enjoying that she noticed a glimmer of jealousy.

Hancock noticed her speech patterns now, well aware that she was speaking slowly and in short sentences.

Then he realized, Daddy-o. The one chem he never really favored. He took mentats for the intellectual high, but Daddy-o did the opposite. It gave a fun ride, and felt incredible sure, but it made you one tongue-tied motherfucker.

Hancock sat there for a while, not speaking, just watching Nora’s eyes gaze around the room, transfixed by many objects. But when Nora looked at him, he couldn’t help but be puzzled by what she was thinking.

“Daddy-o is pretty crazy stuff Nora, where’d you get it?” Hancock asked.

“Jealous?” Nora asked in return.

“Not particularly, just not used to seeing anyone sling it at the Rail.” Hancock said.

Nora shrugged her shoulders and began to run her fingers over the fibers of the couch.

“How about we get you into bed? Huh?” he asked.

Nora just outstretched her arms to him. Hancock leaned in and lifted her from the couch, she was half walking on her own, the rest of her weight nearly carried by him. Nora’s hands seemed to seek out and find any part of his skin that was exposed. Nora had one hand on the back of his neck, and the other roaming between the open parts of his collar.

Hancock put Nora to bed disheveled and worn out, leaving her in her dress, and covering her gently with a small blanket.

Before closing the door, Nora muttered something about Hancock… _being wrong._

He didn't know what she meant, or if he had even heard her correctly.

Nora had seemed so small in his bed, but she seemed to fall asleep quickly. Hancock couldn’t help but think about her and her and how crazy she was driving him. He was aroused and jealous and it took him several hours to even fall asleep.

Nora had always been his friend, and sure, he’d never deny her a ticket to his bed. But she was Nora, the silver shroud, the women who lost her son, she was the woman of the commonwealth but she wasn’t _his woman._ Hancock never thought he’d see her with a ghoul, but there was a first for everything.

But Hancock couldn’t think of her like that… all he could see was her on the floor of the institute, tears streaming down her face, and he knew she deserved more than just him. More than a ghoul… she deserved to be happy again.

The next day he was quick to leave before she woke up, he wanted her to sleep off the high and maybe he’d take her back to the railroad in the morning. Maybe she needed to see that kid of hers, get back to some work, and keep her head busy.

Whatever it was, Hancock knew he had to get her away from here. Away from him. He couldn’t battle impure thoughts forever and all he wanted was the best for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daddy-o lowers charisma, so I tried to capture an idea of that in this chapter, hoping it would add to this mess of confusion between two friends. ;) Anyways, I have a few plans for this story, and a brief mention of some DLC mess will come later on. Hope you enjoy this, next chapter will be fun to write.


	8. The Runaway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nora realizes her feelings for Hancock, and Hancock has no idea what to do with someone who genuinely care for him. Especially after everything they've been through, this was not ever going to be easy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY. I got stuck between working two jobs, and getting promoted at the other. So these fics have been so neglected. I will try to post more often, but I can't promise they'll be long chapters. But at least a short chapter is something, right? Read on!

Nora woke up and it was night outside, she was still wearing her red dress, and her head was pounding from the other night. She felt well rested, but knew that she had managed to party just a little harder than she was used to.

She thought back to the previous night, she felt herself blush at the thought of Edward Deegan. She had given some serious thought to the conversation she had with Hancock. And knew that kissing a ghoul was something she was interested in, Hancock's comments had only made Nora more inclined to do so. And it was just as she had hoped.

She knew that the look of ghoulified skin didn’t bother her. But to taste it, and to feel it – that was what she was curious about. Deegan had been more than an adequate kisser. The way his hands snaked around her body still gave her chills. Nora couldn't help but imagine that Hancock would be _more gentle, more..._

Nora tried to shake the thoughts from her head.

Nora lifted herself from the bed. She was still wearing last nights dress, and didn’t much care for the fact that she was already craving chems. It wasn’t a bad craving, Nora knew if she wanted to, she could just ignore it, but she couldn’t give herself a good enough reason _not_ to take a hit of jet. Hancock did it all the time, and Nora could now understand it.

As soon as the jet hit the back of her throat she was thrown back into last night. Nora was lazily reliving the moment she spent in Deegan’s arms, but she was now slightly aware of why she had done so in the first place.

Doing jet without alcohol was actually quite revealing about how Nora actually felt about last night _...and the night before_. Seeing Hancock spending his nights with these various women gave her a very distinct feeling of jealousy. Which was really why Nora had thrown herself into the arms of the first ghoul she could find. Nora had wanted to prove to Hancock that she wasn’t afraid of his skin, and that she was plenty of woman for him.

Nora was now coming to terms with the fact that she was actually admiring Hancock...  _Like she had a damn, crush._

But it was Hancock who had been there for her on the worst day of her life. Hancock had been there for her every step of the way; through every hallway and doorway of the institute, he had been there.

When she said goodbye to Shaun… Hancock was there.

And maybe for the first time since she’d woken up… Nora realized she had trusted someone completely.

The jet wore off at that final thought and Nora decided to take a dose of med-x instead, she liked the way med-x lasted, and she didn’t want to suck on jet all day long. She took off her red dress and put back on her tan coat from the other night.

She just made it a point not to have anything on underneath.

* * *

Hancock spent the afternoon visiting a couple of his empty warehouses. His mayoral duties were easy, turning a shitty town into a refuge for ghouls was an easy job for him, and Hancock enjoyed his work.

Some of his residents paid their debts they had with the mayor, while others accrued debt by borrowing more chems, but this was the usual. Hancock was generous, and his people loved him for it. Hancock was loved for many reasons, his no rules rule was easily accepted by most, and everyone seemed pretty happy knowing that their mayor was looking out for them. It was what Hancock did best.

With dusk just upon him, Hancock turned back to the old state house. He was going to fill his pockets with chems and maybe have a chat with a now sober Nora about heading back to the railroad. He sighed heavily; he liked having that girl around. But she was no longer just his traveling companion with a missing son.

Nora was at a new start in her life, and Hancock hated the thoughts that filled his head telling him that maybe he could be a part of that life. Hancock had come to find a warmer sense of self when he was with her, maybe it was the chems, or maybe it was the fact that he just liked talking to her.

But Hancock knew she was fragile, and if he let her stay in Goodneighbor, she would be consumed by it. It was a lifestyle for many, but not everyone, especially someone as kind as her.

Hancock was about to walk up the front steps the state house when a pretty drifter girl had stopped him.

“Here’s part of what I owe you, Mayor.” She said politely. “I’ll have the rest next week… I promise.”

“That’s fine doll, see to it that you do.” Hancock said in reply.

“I would, uh – pay you today,” she laughed, “that is if you accept something else… as payment.”

“What’d you have in mind doll?” Hancock said with a grin.

“Only something that involves a couple ropes and a pair of handcuffs.” She said.

“Shit you ain’t playing around girl.” Hancock said still smiling.

The girl was pretty, a bit dirty in the face, but overall pretty. Her skin was smooth; she had all her teeth and the prettiest blue eyes. Hancock wouldn’t mind looking into those the rest of the night. They reminded him of someone.

“Tell you what, not right now, but later on. How about I come find you?” Hancock said.

“At the Rail? Later?” she asked.

“Sounds good, doll.” Hancock said.

“See you later.” She said smiling at him.

Hancock stepped into the state house to see a few grins coming from his staff as well. The neighborhood watch had always admired Hancock’s ability with women. But Hancock was sure they would be laughing at him if they knew how nervous and scared one woman in particular made him.

That same woman was standing at the top of the stairs waiting for him. She was wearing that dusty tan jacket, looking well rested and as beautiful as ever.

“Hey there sunshine.” He said. “You’re looking well.”

“Thanks Hancock.” She said. She seemed timid and nervous, and that wasn’t making him feel any better.

“Any thoughts about how long you wanna stay?” Hancock asked. “I’m going to the rail tonight, but if you need me to head out with you I will.”

“Oh, I haven’t really thought about leaving.” Nora said.

Hancock and Nora walked into the next room; he took a seat on the couch. Nora sat across from him; she crossed her legs causing the coat to expose part of her thigh. She caught Hancock’s quick glance that rolled over her exposed flesh.

“The uh – railroad not your cup of tea?” Hancock asked.

“You gathered that, hm?” Nora asked, she was biting her nails, waiting for the right moment to ask him.

“Seems like you’re hiding from them a little bit.” Hancock said. Hancock was hoping he wasn’t staring at her thigh too much. There was just so much smooth skin, what was she ever wearing under that? Probably another one of those short dresses Daisy kept giving her. Hancock was going to have to have a talk with Daisy about that.

“Yeah, I suppose I’ll be heading to Diamond City to see Piper, then maybe onto Sanctuary. The Minutemen can always use my help. Deacon’s gotten rather difficult to be around.”

“The man’s an acquired taste, that’s for sure. What about that uh - _kid_ of yours?” Hancock asked.

“It’s been difficult seeing him.” Nora said. “It’s like he’s real, but not really there. I can’t decide how I feel about him, but so far it hasn’t been good. I don’t even have the stomach to call him Shaun.”

“Sorry sunshine. I expect that can’t be easy.”

“It’s not.” She said.

“Can I help?” he asked.

“Maybe.” Nora said casually.

“How about a drink?” Hancock asked.

“I’m okay without liquor.” Nora said her hands were twisting in her lap.

“A hit then?” he asked.

“I’m good on that too.” Nora said.

Nora could feel her body coming down from her afternoon high, the med-x still tingled on her fingertips and she had popped a couple berry mentats before Hancock had walked in.

“Well if you decide you want some, I’ll be at the rail.” Hancock said as he stood from the sofa.

Nora stood with him and realized it was now or never.

“I don’t…” Nora stopped talking. In that moment she wished she had popped another couple mentats.

Hancock stopped walking when he got to the top of the stairs. He turned around to look at her, realizing whatever this was, this was why she was nervous.

“Yeah sunshine?”

“I don’t… want you to see her.” Nora blurted out.

Nora had over heard the conversation between Hancock and the drifter while he stood on the front steps.

“See who?” he asked.

“That drifter. You know, the girl with the ropes.” Nora said back.

Hancock was slightly taken aback, was she actually jealous, or just trying to tell him what to do?

“What? Sunshine?” Hancock took a couple steps toward her the space between them becoming smaller by the second. “You telling me what I can and can’t do?” he asked.

“No – I just don’t want you –“ Nora breathed heavily as the space between them was almost gone.

“Then what do you suppose I do instead?” he asked. Nora detected a tone of irritation in his voice.

Even though the neighborhood watch on the second floor had a complete view of the two of them, Nora opened her trench coat, untying the belt and letting the coat slide off her shoulders in an elegant fashion. Just as she had planned, she wasn't wearing anything underneath. The cool air hit her bare skin and gooseflesh could be found all over her skin.

Nora could tell Hancock’s face was stunned.

“Suuhn-“ he started to say before Nora’s lips crashed against his. His hands hugged her close to him. His thumbs taking care to feel her skin and the small curve above her spine. He could feel a freckle, then her ribs, then his left hand snaked down to grab her thigh and pull it up towards his hip.

Then she jumped. With both her legs around him now, he walked back into the bedroom. She pulled away his coat, and he set her down on the bed.

Here she was, something he could only ever dare to dream about and she was throwing herself at him.

But Hancock was always going to second-guess himself when it came to Nora. _What if this wasn’t what she wanted?_

Her lips were still attached to his, and he realized he hadn’t been kissing her back, his lips were frozen in place, terrified that if they moved she would disappear. But his tongue began to prod her lips, and they opened wide to deepen their kiss further.

He could still taste the mentats.

And after last night, Hancock had no idea what else she could’ve taken.

_“This can’t be what she wants.” He thought._

Then his head began to swim.

_‘She’s high, maybe too high. Maybe she’s drunk too. What if this was a one-time thing?’_

If she hadn’t finished the deed with Deegan, maybe she was just looking for another ghoul to mark the experience off her list. Maybe she would fuck him and disappear to Sanctuary and he’d never see her again.

Hancock squeezed his fingers into her hips and broke away from their kiss.

“Nora.” Hancock panted, he took a moment to gaze down the rest of her body, she was an angel made up of milky white skin accented with just the softest shade of pink on her breasts and three cute freckles on her stomach. Hancock could see a scar that went from hip to navel, he knew what it was, something he had only ever read about, but he knew it reminded him of Shaun, and what Nora used to be. And with that thought... _he just couldn't._

He looked into her eyes, trying to choose his next words carefully.

“We shouldn’t.” Hancock said.

The silence that followed was deafening. 

“Why not?” She asked, sitting up onto her elbows, suddenly feeling very self-conscious.

“Because you’re high... and I - I don’t think you really want this to happen.” He said.

“Of course I do.” she said reaching up to cup his cheek in her hand.

Hancock leaned into her touch and let himself believe this was all real for a moment. Hancock pretended that she wanted to be here with him, and that this was their bed, and her being naked was just a normal occurrence.

But the taste of berry mentats on his lips brought him back to reality.

“Look it’s just not a good idea to get involved like this, I don’t want anybody getting hurt.” He told her honestly. But Nora didn’t realize that Hancock was talking about himself.

Nora could barely see her coat sitting in the hallway, not wanting to expose herself more than she already had, she reached under the bed pulling out that blue vault suit that she had grown to hate.

She started to slip it onto her feet.

“Look, I’m sorry, I don’t mean to make you upset.” Hancock said.

“Oh don’t worry, we’re past that.” Nora said.

“What’s that suppose to mean?” he asked.

“I’m past upset, I’m completely humiliated.” Nora told him.

“I just didn’t want you to feel even worse when you regret waking up to a ghoul the next day, Nora.”

Nora pushed him back when he came towards her; she stood up and removed her hair from the back of her suit before zipping it over her chest.

“When are you going to get it?” Nora asked.

“Get what?” Hancock asked as he rubbed the back of his neck. He wasn’t really sure if he had made the right decision or not, but he had only trusted his instinct.

‘'That I have feelings for you, and _maybe I don’t give a shit that you’re a ghoul._ ” Nora said.

Hancock was floored. His heart fell into his feet and he struggled to take in a breath. Nora rolled her eyes when the deadpan Hancock hadn’t spoken or moved for a whole minute. But he didn’t know what to say… and he certainly wasn’t thinking, because he regretted the next words that came out of his mouth.

“Well I'm sorry if I don’t exactly get that vibe when you’re too busy hooking up with Deegan in the Third Rail.”

“Well isn’t that the pot calling the kettle black.” Nora said with a chuckle, the fake laugh was meant to cover up the severe sting that had just come from what Hancock had said.

Hancock didn’t know what that old world phrase even meant.

Nora scoffed and turned away from him ignoring his outstretched hand.

“Wait, sunshine – I’m sorr-“

“I don’t give a shit, Hancock.” Nora said as she started down the stairs.

“Nora!” Hancock called out, but it was too late, she was quick to make it to the bottom floor and shut the door behind her.

Hancock headed down the stairs to go after her, he didn’t much appreciate the looks that came from his neighborhood watch. After all, now they knew his secret, he wasn't that great with women, or at least women out of his league.

When Hancock stepped outside, there was no sign of Nora, not one. So he took a guess and headed for the Third Rail. Nora wasn't there, and Ham told Hancock that Nora never came in here.

Hancock was quick to turn around and break into a run. By the time Hancock had made it to the city gate, Nora had disappeared from sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would just like to point out I said this would be a slow burn. :)   
> Apply that SPF.


	9. Habeas Corpus

It had been weeks since Hancock had last seen Nora. Those last few moments together often plagued both his conscious mind and dreams. But he tried to move on the best he could since he had blown the whole thing.

The first week involved a lot of sulking, and a hefty dose of chems. But after another two weeks it seemed that his thoughts bothered him less, and less as he was quick to favor med-x, as it dulled his memory slightly. And if he drank enough, he’d fall into a nice long and dreamless sleep.

 

And now, John Hancock was back at the Rail, heavy handing the mentats and never without a drink in his hand. He had finally started to relax again. A world without Nora wasn’t something foreign to him, but he was always painfully aware of how she managed to bring that little bit of sunshine into his life.

After a month of getting over what had happened, Hancock had resumed his usual life. Tonight he was even going to take a girl back to his place, after four weeks of being bothered by an erection that was meant for Nora. Finally he had found someone else who had piqued his interest, a sweet smoothskin girl with dark hair and blue eyes.  _And no,_ Hancock didn’t allow himself to think that he had picked her simply because her features were similar to Nora’s.

This girl was straddling his lap, working her hips in a way he liked very much. His hands palmed her hips, pressing her further onto him. Hancock took in a sharp breath and let out a small moan just as the girl held a jet canister to his lips. He took in a deep breath of the acrid substance that he liked so much.

He felt a semblance of normalcy overcome him in that back room. Like he was finally himself again and he didn’t feel so bad about letting Nora slip through his fingers. After all, she was probably clean now, level headed and hanging out with that kid of hers.

Hancock knew all too well he was bad news for her. He could be happier for her this way.

But then that damned Deacon showed up out of nowhere, hanging in the VIP doorway just a little too long for comfort. Hancock saw MacCready talking to him, and then the both of them looked his way.

His jet high had hit its peak and begun to roll away.

“Hold on sugar.” He said. “Gotta do a little business.”

Hancock rolled the girl off his lap and left her with the jet inhaler.

“To what do I owe this visit?” Hancock asked.

Deacon seemed nervous as he smoked the cigarette in his hand.

“It’s Nora.” Deacon said softly as he looked at Mac.

“What about her?” Hancock asked. The way Deacon was acting told Hancock that his answer wasn’t going to be good.

“She’s missing.” Deacon said. “No one’s heard from her for about a month now.”

Hancock swallowed. Four weeks ago was when she had stormed out of Goodneighbor, unarmed and furious at what Hancock had done.

“Who last saw her?” Hancock asked.

“I did. I think.” Deacon said. “Unless she came here.”

“No, she’d spent a stretch of time here in Goodneighbor, but that was around the time she left.” Hancock said.

“Damn. I hoped you had seen her, I haven’t been able to find Nick and I thought you’d be the next person to know.” Deacon said.

Deacon looked nervous, almost upset.

“What’s really going on?” Hancock asked.

“I just, we… we didn’t part on the best of terms.” Deacon admitted. “I’m really worried.”

“What do you mean?” Hancock said.

“Well she seemed a little upset when she arrived back at headquarters. She had been gone for so long, so I offered her a drink, but she seemed like she had had a couple already.” Deacon sighed. “I uh – can we talk later?”

“No, man – tell me.” Hancock insisted.

“I uh -- kissed her, was sorta drunk myself and I’ve always liked her.” Deacon admitted rubbing the back of his head. “It didn’t go over well.”

Hancock wasn’t sure if he was going to hit Deacon or not. It had taken every ounce of Hancock’s will to keep himself from kissing Nora, and Deacon had done so willingly.

Instead Hancock just listened.

“She left angry, a little drunk, and without any weapons, so naturally I worried about her. The minutemen haven’t been able to reach her, and Piper said that Nora never came to visit her.”

 _Shit. Shit. Shit._ Was all Hancock could think.

“Garvey radioed to her settlements, and no one’s heard from her either.”

“What did she say, when she went back to headquarters?” Hancock asked.

“Nothing really, she seemed pretty out of it.”

“So you thought it was best to kiss her?” Hancock asked, letting the question finally slip.

“I didn’t exactly think it through, no.” Deacon said.

Hancock nodded at Mac and both of them followed him back to the State House.

* * *

 

A week later, Hancock and Deacon had finally tracked down the last couple of places and people Nora might have seen. But their search had come up empty. Between the two of them, the entire Commonwealth had been searched, and there had been no sign of her.

Each time they came up empty handed, Hancock became more and more mad at himself. He could see the same feelings brewing behind Deacons eyes.

The were both quipping at each other, ready to hit each other, until Nick showed up one day – sauntering through the Goodneighbor gates like he didn’t have a care in the world.

Hancock watched Nick Valentine head towards the memory den. Deacon had seen Nick took and bolted down the stairs, startling Nick the moment he burst out of the Old State House.

Nick became alarmed the moment they were able to fill him in on Nora’s disappearance. Nick was silent, and finally able to offer a small insight into Nora’s whereabouts.

“I saw her a few weeks ago, yeah.” Nick said. “We were in Far Harbor together looking for a missing girl.”

“And?”

“Well I was really the one looking for the missing girl, Nora stayed in town with a man called Longfellow… _getting drunk_.”

“But she came back with you, right?”

“Well, no, I thought she had come back here before I did. The Children of Atom were giving her a bit of a problem, but she seemed agitated by them, we discussed it, and decided that she should come back here.”

“Well no one has seen her.” Deacon said. “We all assumed she had been missing for the last five weeks.”

“Well it seems she’s just be unaccounted for the last two weeks, then.” Hancock said. “But somehow that doesn’t make me feel any better. This Far Harbor place, can we get there?” Hancock asked.

“Well I know there is a ship or two that dock’s near Bunker Hill, for trading purposes. One of those big ships comes in once a month to trade.” Nick said.

“So they’ll give us passage?” Deacon asked.

“For a few caps I’m sure.” Nick said. “Until then… are we sure we looked everywhere? Nora seemed like she really wanted to come home, I can’t imagine anything bad happened to her with Longfellow around.”

“Who is this guy anyway?” Hancock asked.

“Yeah, not sure I like this guy.” Deacon added.

“He’s just a friend, he helped us navigate the fog on that island.” Nick said.

“Did he come to favor Nora?” Deacon asked.

“Heavens No!” Nick said. “The man’s three times her age.”

“Technically Nora’s ten times all our ages.” Hancock said. “Maybe except for you Nicky.”

“Yeah, yeah, very funny.” Nick said. “Now have Daisy give you some things we could trade, it might help out in making our offer.”

“Can do.” Hancock said.

“When’s this ship supposed to get here?” Deacon asked.

* * *

 

The wait seemed to nearly kill Hancock. He had scrapped all his jet, only in the hope that time would actually go faster than usual. But it never really helped. Hancock was always on edge now, jealous of Deacon, worried about Nora…

Hancock kept having these weird dreams about the institute. He would dream about those tears in her eyes, and about how during that short period of time he actually meant something to her.

_“There’s no way she… had feelings for me.” Hancock thought. “She must have been higher than I thought.”_

Even though that wasn’t true.

Hancock thought a lot about the last day he saw Nora. It seemed to be all he could think about in the days leading up to the swap meet at Bunker Hill.

Hancock thought a lot about Nora in general. And one night in particular, he had gotten pretty drunk, thinking it would help him feel better, but it only made matters worse.

Deacon had been muttering to Nick across the table all night. Hancock had only been interested in the bottom of his glass when he heard the comment, “Atleast she’s a good kid. We’ve got nothing to worry about.” Nick said. “It’s not like she’s got a chem habit or-“

Hancock had sneered at Nick’s comment.

Nick and Deacon looked at each other and then back at Hancock.

“What was that for?” Deacon asked.

“Mm.. nothin’ she’s just not’ very careful, even though I told her to be careful.” Hancock slurred.

“You mean with chems?” Nick asked. “You mean she’s been using?”

“Experimenting, more or less.” Hancock said.

“Well tell me a little about the more part.” Deacon asked.

Hancock looked up from the bottom of his glass to see halos around lights and four very stern eyes glaring at him.

“She just needed a little extra boost when we went to the institute is all.” Hancock told them. “She’s fie-fieeene.”

“No, I don’t believe it. Nora doesn’t like them.” Deacon said.

“Yeah, I can’t say I’d see her turning to chems for a fight, she never has before.” Nick said.

“Yeah well we woulda lost that fight if I hadn’t gotten her high.” Hancock felt bad the moment he said it. Hancock knew this wasn’t going to end well.

“So you gave her the chems.” Nick said.

Hancock hiccupped.

“What do you mean we would’ve lost?” Deacon asked.

Hancock wasn’t sure what to tell them at this point.

“She got a taste and kept using after the institute. She had a hard time with it all.” Hancock said, “But I kept an eye on her, she was fine.”

“For how long?!” Nick asked. “You though this was just okay?” Nick had raised his voice now.

“Yeah, I thought she needed it. Why are you only getting this now? Aren’t you some sort of detective, if she had a problem, you woulda’ noticed.” Hancock said.

“I said she was getting drink with Longfellow, she very well could have been doing something else with that glazed over look in her eye.”

“Dude, Nora? Really, you gave her chems? I bet the whole thing was your idea.” Deacon said. “Probably convinced her she needed them to be good in a fight.”

Hancock was listening closely to their accusations. They were berating him with questions, all of which he had the answer to.

“She convinced me.” Hancock said. “I wasn’t for it at first.”

“At first?” Nick said, “When exactly did you get on board? When she told you that you could get high too?”

“When she told me about Shaun.” Hancock breathed. “She told me about how we were about to kill him.” There were no replies from the table. “…and after that I gave her every chem she ever asked for.”

“What do you mean? She told us what happened to Shaun.” Deacon said.

“Actually, if you were listening,” Hancock said. “She never told us a damn thing.”

The whole conversation was very sobering. Hancock was now disgusted at these people for looking down on him and her for using. They didn’t know how hard shit was.

“She told us Shaun was gone.” Nick said in a hushed tone.

“Well he is now. He’s in that pile of rubble we left.” Hancock said. “Dead as can be. Well, truth be told, Nora did want to kill him before all that, put him out of his misery and whatnot – but she couldn’t pull the trigger and it wasn’t my trigger to pull. So we both walked away – and in her drug induced haze she grabbed that synth kid and now if you couldn’t tell the kid is eating her up inside.”

Hancock knew the both of them were smart enough to understand that what he was saying was true.

“I was trying to help her, I just didn’t pay enough attention to her because I got caught up in other things I wanted.” Hancock said. “I should never have let her leave.”

Deacon eyed him suspiciously.

Hancock took his leave from the table and staggered his way back to the Old State House. He quickly fell asleep, knowing tomorrow couldn't come soon enough.

* * *

 

_"Feelings…_

_Feelings for you…_

_Maybe I don’t give a damn…"_

Hancock woke up from his dream. Beads of sweat had collected along his brow, and he felt a deep headache settle into his brain. Finally the day had come.

Deacon was leaning against the front gate, already dressed in some sort of fisherman attire. Deacon carried an ammo bag filled with trade-worthy items. Hancock only checked his pocket for shotgun shells and his daily dose of chems.

Nick was at his side; all three of them ready to leave at dawn. Getting there wouldn’t take long, but Hancock knew he would do anything he could to get on that ship. He owed Nora that much.

The three of them headed for the towering obelisk, all three of them were silent from their conversation from the night before.

The gates eventually came into view, and the sun was just visible above the horizon. Hancock had always avoided Bunker Hill on swap days, he knew how crowded this place got, and how raiders liked to pick off visitors as soon as they left the gates, he hated these things, and always thought they should be banned.

It was a hot and sweaty mess with how many people were crowded in Bunker Hill. Majority of the traders were in the main building, and the three of them separated trying to find whoever might be in charge of the ship.

But instead, it seemed that Hancock had stumbled upon something much more grave in the midst of their search. In the middle of all the chaos stood a simple trading post, and hanging in the very back was a blue Vault 111 suit, stained with blood and dirt. I looked as though it had been ripped apart and sewn back together.

Hancock knew without a doubt who it belonged to. Or at least, _who it had belonged to._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said, short - but it's the only way I can update consistently. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	10. Abstract of Judgment

Deacon held onto the goods while he and Nick were asking around. Deacon was nearly ready to give up, he was short tempered and angry ever since Nora had left. Deacon hadn’t been able to convince himself that her leaving wasn’t his fault. He felt guilty, and now that he knew about Shaun and the Institute, he felt even guiltier.

His mind came back to reality when Nick gestured to a fat man with a baldhead who had three tables, all of them stacked with junk, ready for trading.

“You from Far Harbor?” Deacon asked.

“Some days I am.” The man replied. “Name’s Gamm.” The man’s teeth were horribly yellow, and he held a foul odor even Nick had a hard time ignoring. Nick shut off his olfactory senses altogether.

“Well, Gamm, you bring all these things on that large boat we’ve been hearing about?” Deacon asked.

“She ain’t no, _damn boat_. My beauty’s a vessel.” Gamm said looking proud.

“Well, then… a vessel.” Deacon paused, “May we purchase passage on a vessel such as yours?” Deacon asked.

Gamm’s shirt nearly tore from how hard he laughed as it tried helplessly to stretch over the man’s stomach.

“Not fallin’ for that again.” Gamm said. “Still waiting for the last one to work off their debt.”

“So… that’s a no?” Deacon asked.

“Sir, I’ve just come from Far Harbor, and it’s very important that we get back there as soon as we can.” Nick said. “My friend needs our help.”

“Well you’re friends gonna have to wait. I don’t have any free space, I’ve already got to send back one stow away, I’m not going to lose money on another.”

A red blur signified Hancock’s entrance, and Nick could tell it was angry. Deacon and Nick could both see the blue vault suit he was clutching in his hands. Deacon’s heart jumped and Nick’s central processing system began to whir.

“The woman over there said you sold her this.” Hancock spat as he nearly threw the garment at the man.

“Where the fuck did you get it?” Hancock yelled as he slammed his fists onto the table.

“I don’t appreciate your tone.” Gamm said.

Deacon and Nick just looked at the vault suit in horror. The bald man bust have sensed the shift in their demeanor, they no longer cared about booking passage, they wanted to know where the fuck that suit came from.

“Where did you get that?” Nick asked. His eyes became a dark yellow and they narrowed in on that familiar suit.

Gamm looked back the men. “Yeah I sold it to her.” Gamm admitted. “But it was mine to sell.”

“How’d you come across it?” Nick asked.

“Came from my stow away. I sold her stuff to make up for the money she owed me.”

Hancock was quick to give him a right hook to the to the left cheek. “You’re gonna take us to her.” Hancock said grabbing his collar. “Right now.”

There was a short scuffle, but the three men handled the overweight man with ease. Reluctantly, he led them to a nearby dock that was a short walk from Bunker Hill. His ship was larger than many of the small boats that usually frequented the seas, but it wasn’t anything grand either.

“Since you lot seem to know her, then I guess you’ll be paying me then?” Gamm asked, slightly happy that he could make a few caps.

“We can talk about that depending on if she’s okay or not.” Nick stated.

“The damn girl swears she can pay the caps, and as soon as we get goin’ I can tell she’s a junkie, stealin’ my chems… and what do you know, she’s flat broke! If you lot hadn’t shown up I was gonna take her back to Far Harbor. I knew whoever she was runnin’ from would pay me for her, maybe even pay me double.”

“Runnin’ from who?” Deacon asked.

“Dunno, seemed pretty desperate to get outa the place.” Gamm said. “Course I’m sure whoever wants her can beat whatever price you’re gonna give me.”

“We’re not about to bargain for her.” Hancock said. “So help me if she’s hurt… or even hungry…”

“She’s a fuckin’ addict, who stole from me – I’d say considering the circumstances, she’s doing just fine where she’s at.” Gamm said.

They stopped on the dock, and one by one they climbed onto the large ladder leading them to the top deck.

“Where is she?” Hancock growled.

“Below deck.” Gamm said.

Deacon took off running, and Nick followed leaving Hancock to guard the fat man, something Hancock wasn’t too happy about. Hancock wanted to find Nora; he wanted her to see that he had found her… whisper that he was sorry.

Instead, Hancock was contemplating how he could keep himself from smelling this shit stain. Hancock couldn’t just pinch his nose like everyone else.

* * *

 

Deacon was below deck, pushing open doors and quickly scanning rooms, Nick was moving too slow for his taste, and before he knew it, Deacon was at the end of the hall, staring at the last door he hadn’t opened.

“Go get her, kid.” Nick said.

Deacon threw open the door, but found no one.

There was nothing but a heap of tangled fishnets and a cot, which was empty. At his feet he could see a familiar knapsack he had given Nora about a year ago. Deacon picked up the bag and turned away, running past Nick and up the stairs to confront Gamm about his lies.

Deacon had been so sure she would be here. After everything, the Institute, their kiss, Deacon just wanted to see her, to tell her everything was going to be okay. But Deacon knew she was using, and now that they knew about Shaun, Deacon knew she needed help more than ever. Deacon so badly wanted to be the one to give her that help.

Deacon still loved Nora even though she didn’t want him. Even after what she had said.

*****

_“Hey charmer, how’s Pipes doin’?” Deacon had asked “whoa, you’re not lookin’ so hot.”_

_“Thank, Deac. You really know know to flatter a girl.” Nora said._

_“Sorry, I didn’t mean anything by it, you uh, want to have a drink with me?” Deacon asked._

_“No Deacon, I’ll pass on the booze.” Nora said._

_“Looks like you ran into a bit of trouble is all, need a stim?” he asked._

_“No Deacon, I don’t need anything.” Nora said. She was dressed in that blue suit, fussing with her fingernails. Deacon realized she already seemed a little drunk, just like he was._

_“Hey Charmer.” He said._

_“Yeah?” Nora asked._

_Before Deacon said anything else he walked up to Nora, and tipped her chin. He looked into her eyes, those eyes he had come to love, Nora didn’t hesitate or look away, she just looked back at him._

_Deacon decided now was as good a time as any, so he kissed her._

_The kiss was brief, she didn’t entirely reject him at first, but soon she pulled away an began to cry._

_“Charmer… I – I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make you sad.” Deacon told her._

_“Its – It’s not that, I just can’t do this anymore Deac.”_

_“Do what?” he asked._

_“I don’t love you.” Nora said. “I never knew how I felt until now, and that’s only because there’s someone else.”_

_“There is-“_

_“I can’t be with anybody Deacon. I just can’t.”_

_“Who-“_

_“Look, I’m sorry to do this, but keep an eye on the kid, okay?” Nora said. “I’ve got to see someone.”_

_“Charmer, charm – Nora!” Deacon called out from the stoop of the church. Nora walked away, ignoring his calls, she didn’t even look back – she just walked into the darkness until she disappeared._

_Deacon didn’t have the stomach to go after her, not after she had said that there was someone else…_

** ***

Deacon threw the knapsack at Gamm before he screamed, “you lied to us!”

“I didn’t –“ Gamm started, but Hancock gave him a swift kick that brought him to his knees. Hancock pulled out his knife and brought it to the Gamm’s throat.

“You’re gonna tell us what you’ve done with her, and until you do… this is gonna be really slow.” Hancock said as he pressed the knife hard enough that it was now drawing blood. Hancock was even going to enjoy this.

* * *

 

Nick sighed, he pulled his hat from his head and placed it on his chest.

Damn girl had eluded them again. Nick remembered the last time he had seen her at Far Harbor. They had just come out of the forest, looking into a tip about the Children of Atom. Those damned freaks had already caused them both so much grief.

Nick could remember Nora curled at his feet and vomiting. At the time, he thought she had been sick from drinking irradiated water from that damn spring, but now he thought it very well could have been withdrawal from the chems.

Nick didn’t want to believe it.

Nick sighed heavily, knowing he had let Nora down just as much as everyone else. When Nora came to him asking about work, Nick should’ve seen that she wasn’t herself. That glossy look was always in her eye; Nick had even found her crying once but opted to give her space instead.

How could he have been such a fool?

Just as Nick was about to shut the door, he noticed something. On the floor was a chain, a gold chain that had once held both her wedding ring, and Nate’s. Nick searched the floor; unable to find them, no doubt this chain was ripped from her neck so Gamm could sell the gold.

But then he saw it, the unmistakable color of pale flesh.

Nick lifted the heavy netting, revealing an arm, then a shoulder, then Nora’s pretty face. Without her vault suit, she was only in her undergarments. Nick pulled her out from under the tattered nets, only to realized her hand was chained to a contraption the floor.

“Nora, hey kid, you in there?” Nick asked. He smiled as her eyes fluttered open. Nora didn’t open her eyes completely, but Nick saw that small makings of a smile play on her lips. Nora had a several cuts, bruises, and scraps. Her eyes were black, and her hair was greasy, Nick didn’t think Gamm had any chance of getting paid at this point.

Nick removed his pistol from its holster and aimed for the small links of chain that kept Nora bound to the ship floor.

One, two rounds… and then the chain was broken.

Nick lifted Nora onto the cot; she sat but quickly began to fall. Nick held her up, and tried to her to open her eyes.

“You need a doctor kid.” Nick said. “Did that man touch you?”

Nora’s eyes only rolled back into her head before she went completely limp in his grasp. Nick removed his coat and draped it around Nora; he tied the waistband and lifted her into his arms.

Nick’s proverbial heart ached when he realized she practically weighed nothing. He wondered when she had last had a meal. Nick wondered if she had even been eating when they were together, how long had Nick ignored her signs of help?

Nick carried her back to the top deck, stopping when he looked at Hancock and Deacon who were both holding knives, using them to coax information out of Gamm, who kept swearing that Nora was “down there!”

Poor man wasn’t lying. But Nick saw the look on both men’s faces when they saw Nora wrapped in Nick’s coat. Then their eyes scanned to the cuts and bruises, and then in that moment Nick saw both men react in very different ways.

Deacon looked sad, and guilty, as if he had done this to Nora himself. But Hancock… his brow furrowed into anger, and Nick watched, as Hancock wasted no time in sliding his blade into Gamm’s belly.

_Once, twice, a third time…_

Soon the man was dying on the floor and the both of them were unmoving, simply staring.

“You two gonna help me, or what?” Nick asked.

Both of them nodded, Deacon went to gather Nora’s knapsack and the other bag they had brought, while Hancock was quick to jump to Nick’s side.

Nick watched Hancock carefully as he gently pushed her hair out of her face. And in that moment, Nick knew how Hancock really felt about her.

Nick knew that touch. It was the same feeling his memories told him he felt about Jenny. That tentative touch, that soft look… _it was love_.

* * *

 

“Nora… Nora can you hear me?” Nick said.

Nora was completely incoherent, her head bobbed, but no real answer to the question was indicated. This girl had more chems in her system than Hancock had ever had himself. Hancock was impressed just off the sheer fact she wasn’t dead yet.

“Damn things addicted.” Nick said.

“You let her get this bad?” Deacon asked.

“No.” Hancock said flatly, his middle and index finger where checking the strength of her pulse. “I told you, I kept an eye on her.”

“So if you’re around to watch her, chems are okay to use?” Nick asked.

“I didn’t do shit, Princess here used what she wanted, when she wanted, and I kept an eye on her, she never did anything too crazy… and certainly never something like this.” Hancock said referring to her sweaty and emaciated state.

“Oh so just because she did a few shots of psycho with you as her babysitter, it’s alright. Okay everybody! Let’s make an announcement, highly addictive drugs are completely safe to use if you have a pal occasionally look in on you once and a while.” Deacon shouted.

“Shut up Deacon, you’re not helping.” Hancock said.

“Of course! I’m not-“ Deacon quickly became silent.

A “Mmhmm…” was mumbled from Nora.

The three men went silent.

“Nora?” Nick asked.

“Ni-Nnniiii.” Was all she could manage to mumble.

“I’m here kid, you’re in Goodneighbor. Can you tell us why you were on that boat? Can you tell us what happened? What did that man do to you?” Nick asked.

Nora’s eyes had fluttered open at the word “Goodneighbor.”

Her eyes looked around until they found Hancock’s. Hancock felt sad knowing the last time he had seen Nora… she had been in his arms, completely naked and wanting… but he had pushed her away, and for what? So she could become this drug addled mess?

Hancock stared right back at her.

Hancock wanted to give her anything he could to take back what he had done. Hancock felt the most regret out of all of them, because despite how Deacon or Nick felt, this had all started with him.

Nora was staring at Hancock, trying to tell him something; she was struggling to get the words out.

“Ca- Can- Ch- chem…”

When they all heard the word, they were disappointed.

“Nora you can’t have anymore chems, it’s a wonder you’re not already dead.” Nick said.

“Deacon here is going to find you some addictol.” Hancock said. “We’ve gotta get you clean.”

The tears in her eyes were immediate. Nora looked afraid; Hancock had seen that look on her face before, and that was just before she had to face her son.

“Please…” she started to say.

“No sunshine, you gotta get better.” Hancock said.

Nora began to cry a painful cry that none of them enjoyed watching.

“I can’t give you…” Hancock stuttered. Hancock wanted to give her something, he wanted to so bad. Something to make her happy, something to take away that pain in her eyes. Nick wouldn’t even allow him to give her a stimpak, since the plan was to go straight for addictol, Nora couldn’t have any kind of chem in her system or she’d become even worse.

“You’re telling me you don’t have any addictol here?” Deacon asked.

“No! Go fuckin’ check with Daisy.” Hancock nearly shouted.

Deacon left the room, and Hancock took Nora’s hand. Nick left too, but came back after a few minutes with some clothes from the other room.

“Isn’t this hers?” Nick asked, referring to a small shirt he was holding in his hands. “I’ve seen her wear this before.”

Hancock had seen the shirt once or twice, and realized Nora must have left it here.

“Yeah I think so.” Hancock replied.

Nora was still awake, but shaking, Nick bent down to undo the tie to his coat,

“A little privacy?” Nick asked.

Hancock looked at the coat and then at Nick.

“Nothing I haven’t seen before.” Hancock whispered almost shamefully.

Nick looked at Hancock and then down to the floor, realizing Nick had to have a conversation with Hancock very soon about what had happened between them.

Nick hesitantly took the coat off in front of Hancock; Hancock lifted her torso and helped Nick thread her arms through the shirt. They set her back down and covered her still exposed lower half with a sheet, Nora looked back at Hancock, her eyes were glued to his, only disrupted for a moment when Deacon came back from Daisy’s with the only canister of addictol in Goodneighbor.

Hancock took it from Deacon and held that canister to Nora’s lips.

“This is gonna make you better, sunshine.” Hancock told her.

Nora’s eyes watered once more, her head tried to whip away from the device. Deacon held her head, and Nick held her legs.

She fought them.

Hancock held the device to her mouth, and while she was held still, Hancock waited, he waited for her to take in that deep breath she would eventually have to take.

And then she did.

Hancock pressed the inhaler, and the fumes flooded into her lungs. Nora looked into his eyes for just a moment, before her eyes shut – gone once again to the darkness.

Now all they could do was wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was a little late, I kept adding to it, and adding to it... well I hope you enjoy!


	11. Aggrieved Party

Nora was fast asleep. Sometimes she slept so soundly that Hancock had thought she stopped breathing, but then he would grab her hand, she would stir, and go back into her calm state.

Then Hancock would go back to looking at her. He would stare at the bruises; ready to watch them turn colors. He sighed at the sad sight of her. Nora looked so frail, so weak… and everyone was dying to know what had happened to her.

Hancock let his hand stay against hers. His thumb was trying to recreate a feeling Nora had once instilled in him, but to no avail. He played with her small wrist bone, and hoped that she would wake soon.

Hancock had been at her side for an entire day now. Deacon and Nick weren’t far, and would often check in on her from time to time. But her body was trying to fight off an addiction while in a weakened state. They would be lucky if she woke up today.

Deacon came in offering to give Hancock a break. Hancock didn’t actually want to take a break, but to give Deacon some time with her he accepted the offer anyway. Hancock didn’t go far though; he only went to the next room. Nick was smoking a cigarette in the corner, and looking just as solemn as everyone else.

“It’s not your fault.” Hancock said. “I’m sure you think it is, with leaving the island and all, but it’s not.”

“Oh?” Nick asked. “Then whose fault is this?”

“It’s mine.” Hancock admitted.

“I thought it might be.” Nick said. “Not that you meant to hurt her, but I could tell by the way you looked at her there was something more to this story.”

“Yeah,” Hancock said, “I suppose.”

“Well, what’s the deal then, John?” Nick asked.

“I dunno. We got close I guess. With me knowing her secret n’ all she would come to be for chems or just to let loose. But I was a bit preoccupied, Nora was always wearin’ these dresses to the rail, reminding me of what I couldn’t have.”

“Couldn’t have?” nick asked.

“A girl like her, you know? The kind that’s not worth wandering on.”

“Yeah Nora is something special.” Nick said. “Any guy would be lucky to have her.”

“That’s just it.” Hancock said. “We’d spend some nights at the bar, and spend our days hanging out. As we became closer I started to become frustrated with the idea that someone so perfect could be this close to me. And for a minute, I believed her, I had her, she was mine, and she wanted me to be hers. But I just couldn’t believe in that kind of a reality, you know? I’m used to chems giving me those kinds of feelings, not another person.”

“What’re you saying? Did something happen between you two, romantically speaking?” Nick asked.

“For a moment.” Hancock admitted, “A very brief moment. She told me know she felt and I told her we shouldn’t get into that sort of thing.”

“You turned her away?” Nick asked.

“Well it wasn’t like I wanted to.” Hancock said. “Imagine if it was you she cared about. Wanted to spend her life with an old synth detective, what would you say?” Hancock asked.

“I’d say she was out of her mind.” Nick said.

“Exactly.” Hancock said. “You gotta understand waking up next to this mug isn’t for the faint of heart. Plus she deserves so much more, you know? A chance at another life… a better life for that matter.”

“Well maybe because you think that, that’s the reason she wanted to be with you.” Nick said.

Hancock just shrugged his shoulders. “She’s just too good for me, you know?”

“Well of course she is.” Nick said. “But that doesn’t change what she really wants, now does it?”

Hancock just shrugged again, taking in the truth to Nick’s statement. If Nora did give him a chance, granted a second chance, he’d be the luckiest ghoul in the world.

Hancock fell asleep for a moment, maybe just shy of an hour before he woke up again missing Nora’s face. Hancock walked into the next room to find Deacon still sitting at her side.

Deacon stood up, offering the seat back to Hancock.

“Hey can I ask you something?” Deacon hesitantly asked.

“Sure.” Hancock said.

“Were you two… are you two – like a thing? You know, like a couple?”

Hancock replied honestly, “no, we aren’t, and we weren’t.”

“Oh, alright.” Deacon said.

“Why do you ask?”

“It’s just the last night I saw her, well… I told you about how I kissed her, but the thing was… she told me that there was someone else.” Deacon looked sad behind those glasses. “I just thought it might be you. You’re at least a guy I could lose to.”

“Don’t get me wrong, if she gave me a chance, I would be at her side.” Hancock said. “But it seems I’m really good at screwing that up.”

“Well, alright. As long as she’s not dating some ass.” Deacon said.

Hancock swallowed at the comment. Hancock was most certainly an ass, and to Nora most of all. If anything, he didn’t deserve whatever affection she had for him.

“She’s just so…” Deacon said.

“I know.” Hancock said. “It’s hard to believe she’s real sometimes.”

“Well, I just want her to be happy.” Deacon said. “After everything she deserves that, at the least.”

Hancock only nodded at Deacon’s comment. Deacon was really the guy Nora should be with. Hancock could tell Deacon really cared about her. And if she ever wanted, she could rebuild that family of hers. Deacon already knew Shaun, and together they could make more little vault babies.

Hancock could really see Nora being _happy_ with Deacon.

“Here.” Deacon said, “I’m going to head back to headquarters just to check in, and I’ll be back in a couple of hours. But in case she woke up, I wanted her to have her things.”

“Yeah, sure thing.” Hancock said as he took the small knapsack from Deacon’s hands.

Deacon left the State House, leaving Hancock to become overwhelmed by his own thoughts. Hancock took a hit of jet to calm his mind, and felt a little bit better about watching over the girl he wished was his.

Her breathing was so steady now, in and out, her chest rising and falling. At least Hancock could relax a little knowing Nora was clean again, and fucking alive.

Despite what may have happened since Hancock had last seen her, she was okay.

He thumbed the bag in his lap; there wasn’t much in it. The many times he had seen Nora carry the bag, it would be filled to the brim with useless junk. But now, there was an empty box of snack cakes, and something Hancock couldn’t quite place.

He pulled out the small totem. It was a carved wooden sculpture of a woman. The marks were few, but the image was clear and Hancock wondered what the hell it was… or who she was.

He set the small statue on the table and stared at it for a while. His jet high had come and gone, and now he found himself looking for another hit. Hancock fell asleep at Nora’s side, staring at that damn statue.

* * *

When Hancock woke up, Deacon was asleep across the hall, Nick was still awake, smoking on his cigarette, all of them just waiting for Nora to wake up. Even though she was okay, they had a lot questions. Not just about where she had been, but about what was going to come next.

Deacon wanted to know about Shaun. Nick worried about her using again. And Hancock… he worried about it all, most of all what could happen between them. Nick’s advice had been helpful, but whether Hancock had the guts to bring it up or not was another problem entirely.

Hancock realized that in the night, he had taken Nora’s hand in his. He was still clutching her fingers, enjoying the feeling of her hand in his own. Her hand was cold to the touch, so Hancock reached for her head, and was happy to feel that her fever was gone.

Her body would wake her up soon, she _had_ to be hungry, and her body would want food and water soon. Hancock had taken addictol once or twice to know that a food hangover was what was coming next.

Hancock went across the hall for only a moment to grab a can of purified water and a box of dandy boy apples. But in that short moment, Hancock had returned to an empty bed.

Nora wasn’t there. She was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's SO SHORT, but I felt so bad that it had been a while since I posted, so here's an appetizer, and main course is on in a couple days. Thanks you guys!


	12. Aggrieved Party Part II

Hancock glanced around the room; there was no sign of her.

_How in the hell was this possible?_

He ran out into the connecting hallway, alerting Nick that something was wrong.

He was about to panic, but a very quaint, “sir. “ caught his attention. Hancock looked down over the railing. Harry, the new neighborhood watch kid was gesturing to the room next to him on the second floor. “Mayor, the girl, she’s in there.” Harry said.

Hancock nearly fell down the stairs, while Nick had followed him. Both of them came to the dark room. Huddled in the corner was Nora, clutching that wooden statue.

“Nora, hey kid, no need to hide.” Nick said.

“Nick?” she asked in a confused voice.

“Yes it’s me.” Nick said.

“And me, Sunshine.” Hancock said.

“It’s really you?” she asked slowly pulling herself from the shadows, Nora looked at them for a moment before a small weak smile came across her face.

“I thought it was just a dream.” Nora said. “I didn’t think any of that was real, I didn’t think I had made it back here.”

“Of course Sunshine," Hancock outstretched his hand, "we were ready to come and get you. Just turns out you came to us.” Hancock said.

“We’ve got a few things to talk about.” Nick said. “How would you feel about coming upstairs so we can chat? We’ll get you some food.”

The two men noticed in Nora's hands she was clutching that small wooden statue. _One of her few remaining belongings._

Hancock came forward and placed his hand just above Nora’s elbow. She looked at his hand. Hancock wondered if she was thinking about the last time she was here in his arms, he wondered if their contact reminded her of that short heated moment they had spent together.

_He also wondered if she had forgotten all about it._

Once upstairs, Nora was seated in a comfortable chair, Deacon was woken up and despite all their curiosities no one was speaking. Nora just sat there, looking up at them, still clutching that damn statue.

“So where have you been?” Nick asked. “I thought you headed back here weeks ago.”

“I got a little side tracked.” Nora said. “Looking into a few leads you chose not to pursue.”

“Don’t tell me you stayed around to help DiMA?” Nick asked. “I thought I made myself clear.”

“You were avoiding him, Nick.” Nora said. “I wasn’t just going to ignore his information because you don’t like the guy.”

“The guy can't remember his own birthday, and you think I'm going to take his advice and climb into a radio active submarine and play nice with some wackos?” Nick ask.

“Well they can’t all be winners.” Nora said twisting the statue in her hands. “Was this the only thing left?” she asked indicating to the small totem.

“What’s this about an investigation? And who’s this DiMA?” Hancock asked.

“It’s sort of a long story.” Nora said. “I take it my pistol’s gone too?”

“You kept working for him, didn’t you?” Nick asked ignoring Nora's question. 

“For a little while, yeah.” Nora said agitated, “Do I still have my gun or not?”

“And when did the chems get out of control?” Deacon asked.

Nora looked at Deacon with eyes that could cut him in two.

“Will someone please give me my damn pistol.” Nora said as she shut her eyes tight.

“It wasn’t with your things.” Hancock said, “the guy on that ship, he uh sold most of your shit. I'm uh - sorry to see that _Deliverer_ of yours go.”

Nora sighed at losing her most trusted gun, but when the word 'sold' rang in her head, her hand immediately reached under her t-shirt, feeling the absence of a chain. _Her chain._

“He got those too.” Nick said with a sigh.

Nora thought for a moment she was going to be upset about losing her and Nate’s wedding rings. But to her surprise – it didn’t really bother her. She just sat there, thumbing the wood grain of that totem thinking about what was going to come next.

“That’s how we knew where you were. Found your vault suit at the market. Bastard sold everything.” Hancock said.

“I went back to take a look, see if I could recognize any of your stuff, but not everything is as recognizable as that blue suit.” Deacon said.

“The… market?” Nora asked.

“Yeah, at Bunker Hill.” Nick said. “More or less, that’s where we found you.”

“Shit.” Nora mumbled under her breath. “I don’t suppose my rescue went unseen?”

“Well, Nick carrying a half naked girl back to Goodneighbor, I'd wager a few people might’ve noticed.” Deacon said.

Nora took a deep breath and tried to keep herself calm.

“Can I…” Nora hesitated for a moment, “get something else to wear?”

Nora suddenly felt self-conscious in nothing but an oversized t-shirt. It barely met her thighs, something she was comfortable with wearing on her own, but with the company of three men, she felt a little exposed.

“Look, Nora just give us some answers. We want to make sure this doesn’t happen again.” Deacon said, he hadn't realized how condescending he had sounded.

Nora tried to lean further into the cushions of the chair.

“Just back off a little, okay?” Hancock said turning towards Deacon. “If she wants some damn pants the girl can fucking have them.”

Hancock stood up to leave the room; his eyes were looking for Nora’s but her gaze never met his. He wondered if she was avoiding looking at him altogether. _Maybe to make sure he didn't have the chance to humiliate her... again._ Hancock turned, headed downstairs, and over to Daisy’s.

“Will you bag up anything that will fit Nora?” Hancock asked her, “she didn’t exactly come back with much.”

“Sure thing, Hancock. How is my favorite vault dweller?” Daisy asked, her voice raspy and cold.

“Not herself right now.” Hancock said.

Daisy threw a few different clothing items in a sack and even a pack of snack cakes.

“They're her favorite," Daisy said as she patted the bag, "send her my best.” Daisy tossed the sack on the counter, and Hancock slung it over his shoulder.

“Of course.” Hancock said as he took the bag. The look that Daisy gave him was one he didn’t appreciate. It was as if Daisy was more concerned with Hancock's well being, then Nora's. Maybe Daisy knew how important Nora was to Goodneighbor's Mayor... _maybe his feeling had been more obvious than he’d thought._

As Hancock passed Kleo’s he couldn’t help but stop in and grab a new pistol for Nora. Sure it wasn’t like her last revolver, but it would do the trick. At least if she stormed off again, he’d know she was armed and that made him feel a little better.

Before he stepped inside the State House Hancock took a hit of jet. He slipped the inhaler back into his pocket and letting the haze seep out his nostrils before he reached the top step. The hit of jet had been a guilty pleasure for him. This whole ordeal made him more than uncomfortable, and the longer he could prolong feeling his feelings of guilt or love, the better.

However, in this case, the jet had come in handy in more ways than one.

As Hancock reached the top step, he easily caught the sight of an empty liquor bottle heading for his head. Hancock ducked, with time to spare, and the glass shattered against the nearest wall.

“Nora! Now calm down!” Nick said.

Deacon was in the other room, smoking a cigarette, looking quite shaken up.

Hancock immediately felt defensive, knowing Deacon eased up on the questions.

“What the hell is going on?” Hancock managed to ask.

“I just asked about that damn statue and she freaked out.” Deacon said.

“The fuck are you talking about?” Hancock asked.

“She’s still on chems man. She’s still high, she’s in there rattling about invisible women and saying people are out to get her.” Deacon told him.

“She’s clean, we can both see that Deacon.” Hancock yelled at him.

“Well you fucked up or didn’t do it right because she’s having a melt down.” Deacon said. “She has to be high.”

“Look, I’m telling you she’s clean.” Hancock said.

Deacon entered into Hancock’s space, giving him a threatening look.

“Maybe you just wanted your junkie buddy back.” Deacon said.

“You bought the fucking addictol railroad boy. What the hell else would I have given her?” Hancock asked, taking a step forward, challenging Deacon. “You helped hold her down while I shoved that fucking thing in her mouth, I didn’t want to hurt her, but we all did. You were there!”

Deacon threw up his hands in protest and mumbled ‘damn junkie’ under his breath as he walked passed Hancock.

“The fuck did you call me?” Hancock asked.

“What’s it matter?” Deacon asked, “with the way you use chems you’ll be feral before long. And I’ll be lucky to ever see Nora clean again.”

“You fuckin prick-“ Hancock fists were balled around Deacon’s collar, Deacon used his weight to push back, knocking over the only lamp in the hall.

The squabble was short, Nick had pried them apart and practically thrown Hancock into the next room, and Deacon nearly took a tumble down the stairs.

“For two people who call themselves Nora’s friend, you’re doin’ a shit job of showing it.” Nick told them. “I know that girl’s been scared the moment she walked out of that vault. I know she was scared when we faced Kellogg. And now we know exactly how scared she was to face the institute because she had to turn to substances rather than friends.” Nick took in a deep breath, and let out a heavy sigh. “But in all the times I’ve seen Nora afraid, I have never, _ever,_ seen her like this.”

Nick grabbed the bag of clothes off the floor that Hancock had dropped. Nick stormed into the next room. Nick’s voice had gone from a cold stern voice, to something soft and caring as he cooed at Nora in the corner of the room.

Hancock and Deacon both stood in silence, in that dark hallway watching her.

Hancock had watched her in that bed all day, studying her malnourishment, her bruises, her scars, but he had never seen her like this. Even when Hancock had to carry her away from Shaun… at least she had it together.

But this… this was something else.

* * *

Despite Nick’s wishes, Hancock convinced him to give Nora a mild sedative. Not the best idea for a recovering addict. But Hancock’s mind couldn’t help but wander to the night they brought her here – Nora had looked right at him and asked for chems.

And after what Hancock had just seen, he knew deep down that Nora had need the chems. Hancock knew better than anybody that chems had a way of making you forget… a way of helping you run away. So, because he cared about Nora, Hancock gave her the option to run away for a little bit.

She was asleep now, after chugging three cans of purified water, one of which was spiked with a mild sedative, and eating an entire box of snack cakes. Once again it was just the four of them, and things were still on edge while the three men tried to trade the blame.

“So what exactly set her off?” Hancock asked.

“Talking about her things.” Nick said.

“I asked her about the statue.” Deacon said.

“That’s it?” Hancock asked.

“Well, I was really asking her about what she was missing. Since all we had was the statue. I told her about how I went to check in with the Railroad and stopped back at Bunker Hill to look for any more of her things.” Deacon said. “When I told her about how I was asking around… and how people were talking about Gamm going missing… that was when she freaked.”

“Do you think he did something to her?” Hancock asked.

“Maybe. I mean take that bastard... and add a pretty girl…"

"Considering she wasn’t wearing much when we found her. She was chained to the floor too.” Nick said. “That’s why you didn’t find her when you found her bag, Deacon.”

“That sick fuck had her chained… to the floor?” Deacon asked.

“Yeah she was hiding under all that netting.” Nick said.

“I’m glad I gutted the bastard.” Hancock said. “I only wish I could do it again.”

“Me too.” Deacon agreed.

“I could have Amari give her a physical,” Nick said, “but then we may get some troubling answers.”

“Well we’re going to hear about them either way.” Hancock said. “Why make Nora tell us about it when the doctor can.”

“I agree, John. Why don’t you have Amari make a house call.” Nick said. “We’ll keep an eye on her.”

“Yeah, alright.” Hancock said. “Just, don’t set her off again.”

“Believe me I’m praying she stays asleep.” Deacon said.

Hancock once again left the room. He felt sad walking away from Nora, he worried about her. And for the first time he truly understood how he was being eaten up on the inside. No amount of Jet could take away the ache he felt when he looked at her. He didn’t even want to know what Amari’s diagnosis would be. He just wanted to pretend like this never happened. Hancock wanted take her far away and make sure nothing ever hurt her ever again.

But who was he kidding, how could _he_ make her happy?

Amari came to the state house, following closely behind. Hancock did a small amount of explaining before he let Amari into his bedroom. Nick and Deacon both left the room while everyone chose to sit in silence and wait.

Hancock eyed his chem cooler in the corner of the room, wishing he had the time to use as he pleased. But he know now was perhaps the worst time to even think of that. After everything, the one thing Hancock did know, was that Nora would have never started using if it wasn’t for him.

_He could at least take the blame for that one._

When Amari came out she seemed positive about Nora’s condition and her recovery.

“She only needs rest, her body is recovering well, I don’t see why she would have had an outburst like you said, but perhaps it was the last of the chems working their way out of her system.” Amari said. “Hancock’s right, she’s on the road to recovery. Let her rest and take it easy with her.”

“And what if she gets worse, doc?” Deacon asked.

“If anything seems wrong of course you can bring her to me.” Amari said.

“Anything else?” Nick asked.

“What do you mean?” Amari asked.

“She’s okay and everything? Deacon asked. “Like everywhere?”

“If you’re referring to any sexual abuse I cannot determine any evidence to indicate something like that. As far as I can tell she is healthy. Amari said, “However I am worried about this tattoo. It was poorly done and has become infected.”

“What tattoo?” Nick asked.

“The one on her arm.” Amari replied.

“She doesn’t have any tattoos.” Hancock said, “She was covered in bruises –“

“-And cuts and scrapes I know.” Amari said. “Here, have a look.”

Amari walked back into the room and cradled Nora’s wrist. On the inside of her arm was a series of circular nicks that Hancock had interpreted as cuts. The overall image was obscured by the different shade of blue and green her skin had obtained from the bruising.

It was in fact a poorly obtained tattoo. In places it looked deep and dark with black ink, others were light and ready to heal.

“Keep this clean, and it will clear up. When she’s stronger, you can give her a stim and she’ll be right as rain.” Amari said.

“Yeah Doc, will do.” Hancock said.

“Come see me or Irma if you need anything.” Amari said on her way down the stairs.

Hancock took in a deep breath of relief, she was okay, as far as he knew, she was okay.

“A tattoo eh?” Nick said. “Looks… _familiar_.”

“You’ve seen it?” Hancock asked.

“Yeah I have too.” Deacon said.

“So what is it?” Hancock asked.

“It’s one of those damn children of atom markings. I wore one with a disguise once. Cost me a bitch to get it removed.” Deacon said.

“Didn’t she mention something about the children…” Nick paused. “When you told her you had gone back to Bunker Hill?”

“Yeah she asked me if I had seen Atom… but I didn't know what she meant.” Deacon said.

“Gamm did say whoever she was running from would pay him money if he returned her to Far Harbor… and she did get into a bit of trouble with them while we were there. DiMA probably put her up to this, I bet she went to that damn submarine.” Nick said as his fists began to tighten.

“That’s why he wouldn’t let her leave the boat.” Deacon said, “And kept asking us for caps and threatening to sell her to the highest bidder.”

“The fucking fisherman wanted to take her back to Far Harbor and sell her to the Children of Atom?” Hancock stated, “What the fuck would they want with her?”

“I haven’t got a damn idea.” Nick said. “DiMA asked her to look in on them, and to do so peacefully… but I never thought she’d be stupid enough to do it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, now the chapter is complete, I just put it up in two parts. Thank you guys!


	13. A Child in Need of Supervision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small bits of flashback ahead, minor spoilers for Far Harbor, very... very minor. And I hope I made her thoughts clear as to when she's in the present, and when she's in the past. If it's unclear, let me know. Hope you enjoy this small chapter.

Nora had spent many hours asleep over the last two days. She was dreaming that she was in the Third Rail with her old friends from the courthouse. She woke up when she realized she had been complaining about how late the television repairman had been that day… for a television she no longer had.

Nora sat up quickly. She took in a deep breath and smelled the familiar scent of rotting wood and tobacco. This was her dystopia.

She ran her fingers through her hair and shuddered at the feeling of dirt and grease. She felt sore, sick, and hungry all at the same time. Whatever they had given Nora to help her sleep had left her with a headache.

Nora could barely see through the darkness in the room. She swung her legs over the bed and felt the cool splintered floor. It was getting colder now, the heat started to die off from what seemed to be a two hundred year old heat wave. Nora had missed this feeling, the cool air, the soft breeze – it was just like fall.

She remembered she was in Hancock’s bed. The same bed they had both climbed into at one point… now she was here still, and Hancock was no where to be seen. _‘This is familiar,’_ she thought.

It seemed so long ago, almost like before-the-bombs long ago that she was sitting here with Hancock talking about their lives… ‘ _Falling for him,’_ she thought.

Nora had run away from her feelings over a month ago; she had run from Deacon, Shaun, and even Hancock, _who had once even been the person she had run to._

Well running had ended up costing her. Nora had run so far away into the deepest trouble she could get her hands on. She would admit the chems had made her a bit reckless, and after meeting DiMA and talking about Shaun… Nora fell down a dark path, one that she had to walk alone.

Nora’s hands rubbed the back of her neck while her brain came back to Acadia.

 

_“Your work with the Railroad, brought you your son?” DiMA asked._

_“Well that’s what I wanted to ask you about…” Nora said. “he’s not like other little boys.”_

_“So they finally went and did it after all… a synth child.” DiMA sighed._

_“Yeah,” Nora swallowed a lump in her throat. “Is… is it bad that I can’t – love him like I thought I could?”_

_DiMA’s cold hand gripped her shoulder and tried to comfort her in some fashion._

_“I’d expect you would feel like someone is playing a cruel joke on you…” DiMA said._

DiMA had guessed her concerns about raising a synth boy that imitated some idea of what her real son could have been like. DiMA had explained to her that The Institute would only have made a synth child under special circumstances, and Nora had to painfully explain what those circumstances had been.

DiMA had answered many of her questions and when they were all answered, it was like Nora had lost Shaun a third time. DiMA felt sympathy for her and offered to take Shaun from her and give him a better life, as a synth, a synth with his own programming not some sort of copy of a distant memory.

Nora knew she had to think about it. Giving him up again wasn’t going to be easy. Shaun wouldn’t grow taller, or older, but the worst part was about knowing Nick. 

Nick had always talked about how he hated being in Nick Valentines body, about not being ‘all there’ or a ‘complete man.’ DiMA had high hopes that Shaun’s programming was far superior to his own or Nick’s, but no matter how efficient his processors were, one day he would notice that there was someone else in that body with him.

_“So… he can’t ever be himself?” Nora asked._

_“No, he’ll be ‘Shaun’ on a loop, like a record. The real synth inside him with live his life along side him, and when you live as long as we do, that feeling can become a great challenge.” DiMA told her._

 

Nora stood up from Hancock’s bed and quietly tiptoed across the floor to open the closed shutters. A burst of cool hair encircled her as soft starlight came across the floor. There was a can of water next to her, half empty, but she finished it in two gulps. She turned around to find that large red armchair sitting next to her bed, eerily watching over her. 

That’s when she noticed the tricorn on the floor; she picked the hat up and could see now that Hancock lay asleep in the armchair. She carefully set the hat on his lap as she took the unlit cigarette from his fingertips.

Nora quietly made her way back to the window, lighting a match and catching flame to the stale tobacco.

Nora could sense the craving she had for a couple of mentats. But for now the nicotine would have to do. These realizations about Shaun had cost Nora her ability to control her addiction, and before she knew it she had agreed to help DiMA if he agreed to help her.

 

_And that’s when Nora had finally gotten lost._

DiMA had sent her to the home of the Children of Atom. It was a grand submarine that DiMA had once called home, but now it only contained traces of his memories.

Befriending them was easy; Nora actually didn’t find them all that bad once you got past their ramblings about divine power. Ultimately they were a group of people who had adjusted to the radiation just like everyone else had. Nora could see that, at least until that fateful night where they tested her loyalty.

Nick had gone with her, he had insisted. Nick had been there asking about DiMA, working for his own agenda when Nora headed off into the fog. Nick had followed her, begged her not to go. He told her that there were Fog Crawlers and Mirelurks, and that she was going to get herself killed.

But Nora remembered that he came anyway, following her to Atom’s Spring where she did the unthinkable. 

At least now it was unthinkable to her. In her chem addled state drinking from a toxic spring hadn’t sounded like the worst thing she’d ever done.

_“Nora please don’t tell me you’re going to-“ Nick said._

Nora remembered the taste well, it was that of spoiled mirelurk… but the worst part was the feeling of slime sliding across her tongue and down her throat.

 _For Shaun…_ she told herself, as she was ready to vomit the newly added contents to her stomach.

_“Nora come on, you’re going to make yourself sick from the rads…” Nick told her._

Nora found the cigarette nauseating as she remembered what happened next. 

_She remembered becoming dizzy… and then… her vision blurred._

_And…_

 

The sound from the armchair startled her and Nora looked away from the lit streets of Goodneighbor and over to Hancock. He was standing now, looking at her, relieved that she hadn’t run off like last time.

_'Maybe I am safe here…' she thought._

“Hey.” Hancock said. “You’re awake.”

Nora didn’t reply, she only exhaled the smoke from her last drag. The image of her against that window made Hancock smile. The moonlight danced across her milky skin just enough to make him wish he could see the rest of her bathed in the same way. His spine tingled at the thought.

“How’re you feeling?” he asked.

“A little addled.” She nearly whispered.

“Look, uh, can I get you anything?” he asked. 

“No, I’m all right.” She said.

Nora walked over to the bed and took a seat. Hancock turned on a nearby lamp.

“Can I see your arm?” he asked. “I’ve gotta keep that tattoo of yours clean.”

Nora looked down at her arm, vaguely remembering that was even there. It made her nervous to look at the dark circles on her arm; it made her nervous to remember when she got them.

“Joining a cult is sort of a fun-“ Hancock stopped himself before he said something stupid. He took a rag and a bottle of vodka. He soaked the rag and motioned for her to give him her arm. Nora gave it hesitantly amidst the silence in the room.

As the alcohol stung against her infection, she winced.

“I’m sorry, so sorry…” Hancock whispered. And somehow Nora knew he was apologizing for something else. 

Nora didn’t want to talk about anything that had happened between them. It still made her red in the face thinking about how foolish she had been. Even his hand touching her through the wet cloth was enough to bother her.

Hancock must have been perceptive enough to understand that she wasn’t about to accept his apology. Something was different about her that was for sure.

“I’ll a bring you a wash basin, I’d imagine you wouldd want to clean up a bit.” Hancock said. “Daisy gave you some clothes you’re welcome to, and there’s food in the next room.”

“Yeah, okay.” Nora said.

Hancock stood up and brought over a ceramic basin, Nora appreciated that he reached for several candles to heat the basin. At least her shitty bath would be warm.

Nora appreciated the silence between them, even though it was a bit awkward. She leaned back and thumbed the stupid tattoo that had found its way onto her arm. She let out a sigh as she tried to remember the man that had given it to her, but no matter how hard she tried, she couldn’t.

Nora watched Hancock strike a match and light the largest candle he had. But the soft light seemed to emphasize a shadow that was _behind him…_

Nora jumped and flung herself to the back of the bed as she covered her mouth in disbelief.

“What?” Hancock asked, “What is it?” 

Nora could only point behind him as her hand trembled from the gesture.

Hancock turned around, the candle in his hand illuminating the rest of the darkness in the room, but nothing was there.

“What’d you see?” he asked.

Nora realizing that they were alone could only cry in response to his question.

“Hey… hey it’s all right.” Hancock said, “I’m here.”

Nora was still crying. 

“Look, I picked this up for you too. You kept asking about that old gun of yours, and since it’s gone missing, I thought you could use another one.”

Hancock handed her the pistol he had purchased from Kleo’s earlier.

“Look you don’t have to worry, we’re here looking out for you.” Hancock told her.

Nora looked at him, her eyes were sad; she was so sure she had seen something.

“Look, I’ll put the gun right here, easy for you to get to if you ever need it.” Hancock said, “do you feel like you could use some more rest?”

Nora nodded. Hancock gestured to the pillow at the top of the bed.

“Just get a little more shut eye and in a few hours I’ll have a full bath ready for you at the Rexford, okay?”

Nora nodded again, this time as she slowly let herself lay down on the bed.

“We’ll worry about it in the morning.” Hancock said, “But in the meantime, I’ll be here okay.”

Nora looked up at him now, grateful that he was here. She had always found comfort here with Hancock, and even after everything they had been through, she still felt safe here. 

“I’m not going anywhere.” He told her. Nora reached for his hand and rest her head upon it as she tried to calm her nerves enough to go back to sleep. Hancock’s grip was firm, never waiving, so that she would always know he was there.

And with time, Nora slowly slipped into another nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you guys are liking this and aren't too fend up with the massive amount of story and the... smallllllll amount of smut. One day soon there will be more. :)


	14. Action

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After coming back from Far Harbor and getting sober, everyone gets an idea of what Nora's been running from.

“Amari is seeing her this afternoon.” Hancock told Nick.

“How has she been?” Nick asked.

“Sleeping a lot. The Addictol took a lot out of her, but yeah you’re right, she’s not the same. Something’s wrong.” Hancock said.

“But she was awake the other night?” Nick asked.

“Yeah, I’m not sure for how long, I was asleep when she woke up. She was smoking and sitting in the window sill, I wasn't sure what to really do except ask her if she wanted to sleep some more.”

“Did you mention to her… what we talked about?” Nick asked.

“No, I didn’t get a chance to tell her about how I feel. It was on my mind, but… that wasn’t the right time.”

“Well bring her to the Rail later on, give her a night to relax, and you can tell her then.” Nick said.

“I hardly think the Rail is the best place for someone who just kicked a chem addiction.” Hancock said.

“You know better than anyone she’s not going to want to be treated any different.” Nick said.

“Of course not, but you really think-“

“-I think you should talk to her.” Nick said.

“Talk to me about what?” Nora asked.

Both Nick and Hancock turned around to see a brighter faced Nora standing in the hallway. Her eyes were wide, as if they were asking a question. Her hair was clean and bouncing against the top of her shoulders, it was golden brown and looked so soft that Hancock wanted to reach out and touch it.

“Just about what you wanted to do tonight.” Hancock said.

“I thought we were going to the Rail?” she asked.

“If you’re feeling up to it?” Hancock said.

“Of course.” Nora said, “If that’s going to be okay.”

“Yeah, sure I mean –“ Hancock paused awkwardly.

“Okay kids, I’m going to see you down there, as much as I’d like to continue this conversation, I’m going to go find myself a pack of cigarettes.” Nick said as he passed by Nora throwing his coat on.

Nora looked back at Hancock, wondering why he was acting so odd, Hancock only shrugged his shoulders and smiled at her.

“How were those clothes Daisy gave you?” Hancock asked.

Nora thumbed the bottom of her white t-shirt before sweetly saying, “fine.”

Hancock scratched the back of his head and let a silence fill the room.

“I – uh.” Was all that managed to come out from his mouth.

“Hancock.” Nora said.

He looked up at her with his black eyes and felt his heart skip a beat when she smiled at him.

“It’s okay. I mean, everything that happened between us, I want you to know it’s in the past, I’m… sorry for being so stupid. I needed a friend, and you were there for me, so I’m sorry if I ever made you uncomfortable, about any of it.”

Hancock felt shy and dumb for not being able to find any damn words in his mouth. He wanted to scream and tell her that she had nothing to apologize for... this was all his doing. Instead he just asked her a question that had been on his mind.

“Why’d you run away, Nora?” Hancock asked.

“I – I didn’t really run... I found Nick…”

“No, I know, but that night – I get that I was an ass, and made you feel uncomfortable. I’m sure I was a shitty host for most of the time you were here, but I want you to know I went after you. I didn’t want to leave things the way we did.”

Nora didn’t know what to say.

“You’re a shocking person you know that. In the best way possible, and damn have I loved having you around. But when you left I felt horrible. I was worried sick, day and night and when Deacon told me you had been missing – I – I didn’t know what to think.”

“Hancock none of this is your fault. I made my own decisions.”

“I know. But if I had acted differently, maybe none of this woulda' happened.”

“Acted differently… how?” Nora asked.

“For starters I would’ve taken the knockout up on that date she asked for. I would’ve liked to buy you your first mayor’s special… but I uh – wasted quite a few chances I had with you.”

“Oh, Hancock, I – I don’t know what to say.”

“You don’t have to say anything, I just wanted you to know I regretted what I did. But you just seemed too unreal to me, and you still are. I guess I would never have believed I had any chance with a girl like you.”

Nora walked up to Hancock and embraced him tightly. She felt the way his hands locked around her back. And in that moment Nora took in a deep breath.

“Thank you… for everything. Really.” Nora whispered.

Nora pulled away from him, and nodded.

“I’ll… see you down there, yeah?” Nora said.

Hancock figured he had one more chance, and he had to take it.

“Nora wait a minute.” Hancock said. “Look.” Hancock took Nora’s hand and pulled her back towards him. “You could choose to be with anyone and believe me, I know that Deacon really likes you, and he’s a hell of a lot prettier than me. But if you’d let me, I’d like to buy you a drink.”

“You know Nick won’t let you buy me a drink.” Nora said.

“That’s why I’m going to bring you a very _‘special’_ can of water.” Hancock said with a wink. "Can't have you sober all night, I look more and more handsome after every drink."

Nora smiled and said, “You’re bad for me.”

“I never said I was good for you. Actually, I think I was pretty explicit about that.” he said.

“Alright then, you can buy me a drink.” Nora said with a smile. Together they walked down to the Third Rail. For the first time in weeks Nora actually felt content. She didn’t feel embarrassed, or like the world’s worst mother… she didn’t know how she felt about Hancock yet, but she did know that she enjoyed his attention. Hancock sat with her in the back VIP room for the entire night, talking to her, talking to Nick, all of them laughing away whatever problems they had.

Kind of like how things used to be before the bombs.

* * *

 

Zealot’s Ware and Theil knew little about their newest member, only that High Confessor Tektus wanted her back as soon as possible. All they knew was she had that damn statue, and what Grand Zealot Richter had told them.

Atom had chosen her for something grand that was certain. If she really had seen the Mother of the Fog, then they truly did need her in their ranks. Of all the places Atom could have sent them, it had to be here, in this seedy little town full of chem heads. This must’ve be where Atom’s damned gathered, and shared their sins.

“Grand Zealot, are we sure this is where she went?” Theil asked.

“I’m fairly certain Atom and those we have questioned have guided us to the correct place.” Richter said.

“Where should we start?” Theil asked.

“Spread out, check their shops, maybe there’s a bar – just look for any sign of her.” Richter said. “She’ll turn up eventually.”

“Atom help us.” Ware mumbled.

Richter took to surveying the nearby shops, while Ware and Theil rounded the corner. With the sun going down, they were eager to find this girl, or grab a drink, which ever was going to come first.

They just happened to be so lucky to spot the girl they were looking for when they made their way down to the Third Rail. Theil elbowed Ware, motioning his head in the direction of the doorway. She was standing in the doorway of the VIP room, leaning against the frame talking to a ghoul.

“What do you suppose we do?”

“We could drag her out by force.” Theil said.

“Too many others.” Ware added.

“Maybe we could grab her quietly.”

“Or just wait her out.” Ware said.

“Yeah, there was an alley way back there, easy place to hide, and it’s dark enough we could grab her.”

“Grab her with just a couple people around, I like that better.”

“Or we take take that old fire escape we saw outside, head to the roof of the State House and come down on that balcony. That keeps prying eyes away, and keeps us away from those guys with the guns.

“Let’s go tell Richter. He’ll be pleased.” Ware said, "You stay here, keep an eye on her."

“Atom bless us.” Theil said.

* * *

Unfortunately, Richter and Ware had been waiting a while, the climb was easy, but now they had to be quiet while they waited for their prey to walk into it's trap. Richter was becoming slightly exited at the idea of bringing Nora back to Tektus. They both knew that night she was initiated into their home that Atom had made big plans for them. The harbor was going to be theirs, perhaps the whole island.

Richter was only a little bit jealous that Nora, _an outsider,_ had been bestowed with the gift of sight. Though, he felt pride when he saw Nora walking down the street unaccompanied. Perhaps Atom was smiling down at them after all.

Theil was several steps away, following her and ready to stop Nora from retreating. And then Theil waited casually outside the State House once Nora had gone inside.

Richter waited patiently, watching her closely through the window.

Nora came up the stairs slowly, perhaps a little bit tipsy. Maybe this would be easier than he thought.

When she reached the top of the stairs, they waited in silence for her guard to drop just a bit more. Richter clasped her hand over her mouth and his other arm kept her pulled firmly against him. Nora could only try to swing her legs and try to kick her captor. But Richter was stronger, and there were two of them only one of her.

Nick, Hancock, and Deacon hadn’t been careful after all and after running all this way, the Children still had found her.

Nora had tried to tell Hancock about all this tonight, about The Mother of Fog… and about how the children of Atom had found her pivotal to their future success. But explaining it had only made her seem crazy. More questions about chems came up, and Nora hadn’t wanted to get into it. So she had told them she would meet up with them at the old state house.

_Then this happened._

She could smell their irradiated bodies.

Nora fell to the floor, her skin scraped across the wood floor just as the lights came on.

“Thanks to Atom, we found you.” Ware said.

“Fuck you.” Nora said in return.

“Has she been with you?” Ware asked. “If the Fog Mother chose you she should have come with you, to think she left the island is unbelievable.”

“I don’t give a shit about your damn mother.” Nora said.

“Well we do, and that’s why we’re here.” Richter said.

“She’s our Mother. And Atom has allowed you to see her. We need you, Nora.”

“I’m not going back to that shit island.” Nora spat.

“We can make you. But she’ll do the work for us.” Richter said.

“Fuck your moth-“

Nora’s comment was interrupted by the jar that was thrust to her lips. The irradiated water was what she could smell. It was the same water from Atom’s Spring. Nora had drank this once before and it had been a mistake.

But now she didn’t seem to have a choice.

The liquid was forced into her mouth but she fought her breathing, she was going to do anything to keep herself from swallowing.

The first moment Nora could, she spit the water out all over the floor.

She looked up, she knew they were going to keep trying, she had to find a way out of here or they were going to drag her and her hallucinating ass back to Far Harbor.

Nora was starting to panic, just like the other night. Maybe she could have prevented this by running away from Goodneighbor. Or maybe she could have trusted her friends a little bit more. But then she remembered that gun Hancock had bought her. It was stuffed between the mattresses, and if she could maneuver just enough, she could grab it.

And that was when she heard it, the unmistakable conversation between Nick and Hancock downstairs. It made her captors freeze, Richter’s hand once again clasped over her mouth, and for the second time that night she felt him hold her jaw open while Ware began to pour.

Hancock and Nick opened the bedroom doors just in time to see Nora’s face as she struggled to breath and keep herself from swallowing.

Guns were drawn at an instant, but Hancock and Nick were too slow, they weren’t able to draw quickly enough… but to Nora’s luck they still wanted to leave the bar early and keep a close eye on her.

Both Nick and Hancock put up their hands in defense.

“Look we don’t want any trouble.” Nick said, “Let’s see if we can’t handle this without violence.”

“Look here, we’ve got every intention of handling this violently.” Ware said.

“But if the girl plays nice, maybe we’ll think about walking out of here without shooting.” Richter said.

“Do you hear that? If you swallow I get to let you go.” Ware said.

Nora looked at them and then back to Hancock. Their eyes locked for a moment, and Nora took the opportunity to look to her left, glancing at the handgun she had put there. Hancock’s gaze followed hers, and he seemed reluctant to her plan, but he had no power to argue.

Nora swallowed.

Her body wanted to gag, and when Ware and Richter let her go, she fell to the floor dry heaving and coughing.

But without wasting another second, Nora darted for the bed, feeling the holster almost immediately. Nora turned and her first target was Richter’s leg, the bullet tore through his knee leaving Ware open for the next shot.

Nora’s shot was a hit; she had aimed straight for his head and pulled the trigger.

Nick and Hancock were ready now, guns aimed to protect her from Richter’s attack, but Nora fell to the floor before she could do anything else. Nora had already lost the ability to hear those around her, just before her vision grayed and she couldn’t see anything but dark clouds of smoke.

“Too late now.” Richter said. “We still get what we want.”

“And what the fuck is that?” Hancock asked as he thrust the barrel of his shot gun underneath Richter’s chin.

“I don’t know what she’ll see.” Richter said, “But she will see Atom’s will.”

Hancock wanted to kill him. Well, first he wanted to beat the shit out of this guy, and then kill him. But all Hancock could see was Nora on the floor.

“Nick. Take him downstairs to the cage, and get one of the neighborhood watch guys to find Deacon.” Hancock said.

“Prisoner, eh?” Nick said, “Didn’t take you to have that kind of soft spot.”

“Believe me, I don’t, but in case she overdoses on this shit, I want someone I can get answers from.” Hancock said. “Just get him downstairs and meet us back up here.”

Hancock was at Nora’s side now, trying to smooth back her hair. But she jerked away from him.

“Hey, It’s me.” He whispered.

Nora almost didn’t react, she didn’t look at him, but she pulled away further. Hancock looked back at the jar nest to Ware's lifeless body, and back to Nora.

“Oh no, don’t think for a second that’s a good idea.” Nick said looking at Hancock.

“I never said it was a good idea.” Hancock said. “But at least I’d go with her, someone should.”

“You don’t have any idea of what that shit is.” Nick said.

Hancock took a drink from the jar and swallowed quickly. “Yuck, that’s worse than Bobrov’s Moonshine!”

Nick shook his head and dragged Richter from the room with the help of several men from the watch.

Hancock once again tried to reach out to an incoherent Nora, but she still didn’t respond to him. But after a minute, Hancock slipped into her world. It was dark and different, unlike any trip he’d ever taken before.

Hancock could see Nora across from him, even though the lighting was now dim. She had covered her face, and tired to hide herself.

“Sunshine, it’s me.” He said.

This time, Nora looked up to find that she was no longer by herself, and she quickly reached out to grasp Hancock in a hug.

“Hey sunshine, you don’t have to do this alone.” He said.

“We’re not alone.” Nora said. “She’s here.”

Hancock turned around to realize that in the corner of what looked to be his bedroom stood a black figure that seemed very aware of the two of them.

“Don’t worry sunshine, she’s not real. It’s just a bad trip.” Hancock said. “I’ve got you, now pay her no attention.”

Nora nodded and nestled into his coat. Nora knew it was going to be a long night for both of them.

Hancock just hoped that thing really was just part of a very vivid hallucination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, I've just been struggling with the writing lately. I hope to have more out very soon. Feedback is appreciated.


	15. Adjudicate

When Nora awoke, she had forgotten where she was. As she stared at the ceiling of the Old State house she let out a sigh. The sight of the rotting wood could make her cry. Every memory of her old life was constantly being measured against her new one. She knew that her son would always be gone; she knew Nate was dead, there was no more world filled with courtrooms, plaintiffs, defendants… 

In this moment Nora had felt more alone then she ever had before. Even more so then when she thawed out on the floor of Vault 111 by herself. 

She couldn’t remember the previous night, all she could remember were those religious nuts holding a gun to Nick and Hancock, and she remembered gunshots and then nothing. Nora let out a sob.

She quickly felt an arm pull her closer. The grip tightened and then relaxed as they fell back asleep. She looked to her right to find Hancock lying on his stomach deep in sleep. Nora felt an overwhelming sense of comfort. 

They were both fully dressed, lying atop his bed with the sheets ruffled around them. They were at an odd angle, which led Nora to believe they had fallen asleep out of sheer exhaustion.

She looked over at him and reached out to touch his bad head. He didn’t wake up, but he seemed to enjoy her hand there. She now could remember pieces of last night  - Hancock had gone somewhere with her, without either of them leaving the State House.      
  
If Nora was being honest, she would say she was scared. She didn't really want to know what it was... she didn't want to know if that thing had followed her all the way from far harbor - or if she was just seeing things from drinking some incredibly toxic water. Either way, John had seen it too now, she didn't have to think she was crazy at all.   
  
John rolled over, his arm draped across her side. It seemed that he remembered the events of last night, as confusion played over his face. His eyes opened, his black pools were looking directly at Nora's blues. He pulled his wandering hand away, falling into a sort of stretch.  
  
"Did you happen to see the brand on that brahmin that stamped my head last night?"  he asked with a chuckle.  
  
Nora pulled herself closer to him.   
  
As she settled into his chest, her doe eyes looked up at him. And she watched him pull away confused.  
  
"What's gotten-" he started to say, but found that it was too difficult to get any words past her lips, now that they were pressed against his own.   
  
"Sun-" was mumbled in between a small break, but he was quickly silenced once again.   
  
He had been lucky enough to have this happen to him once before, and he wasn't about to throw his second chance away...  
  
She pulled away, staring in his eyes.   
  
"I'm done playing games, I'm done running away. I want this, I want to wake up next to you."  
  
He sighed heavily. "Nora, sunshine, are you sure you want to wake up next to this mug everyday? I wouldn't... I just wouldn't wish that on anyone I cared about."  
  
"You don't get to do that. Give me an some sort of excuse I... can't help how I feel. You've always had my best interests in mind, you are good to me, and kind." She said. She watched him scratch his neck. A mannerism she was sure used to accompany a slight blush when he was in his old skin.   
  
"I've always liked you Nora, ever since you walked in and told Finn to shove off... ever since you masqueraded around as the silver shroud. And when you came to me to help you with the institute I would never have said no."  
  
"You were with me last night." She whispered. She sounded like it was the most important thing in the world.  
  
"I figured no one should have to go down the rabbit hole alone, and at least you wouldn't be alone, some bad rads with whatever the hell we drank... yeah I wouldn't have wanted to get that high and deal with all that... whatever the hell that was."  
  
"I understand why." She said. "That's why I want to be with you."  
  
"You're sure about that?" He asked one more time.  
  
"More sure than I've ever been about anything since I woke up in that vault."  
  
"Are you sayin-"  
  
Nora kissed him again. Shutting him up. She felt finally free, he knew all her secret, he knew who she was, and he wasn't going to try and fix her.   
She didn't want to change him. She wouldn't want anything any other way.   
  
Hancock rolled on top of her, pulling her against him with a force that told her he wasn't going to be letting her go.   
  
She remembered how she had always been jealous of those girls on his arm, the way they always came back for more and whispered about him when he walked by.   
Nora was about to find out why.   
  
He pulled away from her lips and meandered his way down her neck.  "I've wanted to do so many things to you..." he whispered.  
  
Nora couldn't help but let out a small moan. A sound that only egged him on further. His grip tightened around her, his teeth sank into her skin as he nipped and kissed his way down her neck. Hancock pushed her shirt upwards, over her head and then off.  
  
This gave him a whole new field of skin to kiss and caress. Nora's skin was hot under his fingertips, and this was something he'd imagined many times. The thought had never really left his head that night she displayed herself for him.   
  
He would never give up another opportunity like that again. Not for anything.  
  
Nora took a sharp breath when his lips only trailed lower and his finger tips hooked the top of her pants and pulled. Quicker than she had thought, she had become naked while he still retained most of his clothing.  
  
She didn't have much time to protest when his lips meandered further and further until his head settled between her thighs.  
   
For a moment, he hesitated, waiting for that definite sign that she wanted this. He was in disbelief that he was about to taste this girl. All the ideas of what to do after she begged him for more, after she came... he would want to fuck her. He wanted to ruin every surface in the room, every table, all four walls, the bookshelf in the corner... every inch of the damn state house.  
  
When her hips came up to meet him, his head dropped and his hand clamped down on either side of her thighs. Then she started to sing. Each lick was like playing a piece to a symphony. But the music to his ears was nothing compared to the flavor that he hoped would never leave his lips. She was so sweet, sweeter than any girl he'd ever shared his bed with. He took it as a sign that this girl... his girl... wasn't the type to go wandering on.  
  
He inserted a finger, and then two, curling them both just to watch her try and squirm away from him when she was about to finish. He could feel her shaking, and tightening.   
  
"Han - _Hannnnn"_  was all she could mumble.  
  
"Come on sunshine." he growled against her. "Your so close baby, let me see you, let me feel you."  
Her thighs collided with the sides of his head while his fingers stayed buried inside her, coaxing every bit of her wetness onto his face or fingers.   
  
He kissed his way back up her stomach when she had finally relaxed. 

"Taste good nnn-Sunshine." he said.

She was breathing heavily, and sweating. 

"How did you even-" she mumbled.

Hancock suddenly imagined that he had been the first man to ever do that to her. He had heard tales of pre-war customs, and that sex had always been a bit taboo... a military husband, away all the time. It wasn't all that unlikely. 

"How- I, oh my god that was amazing." she whispered placing another kiss on his lips, tasting herself. 

"I still have so many things I want to-"

Hancock was cut off by the sound of the door opening. Both of them turned their heads to see Nick who had a greeting dwindling on his lips but when he saw their current arrangement, he immediately turned around and shut the door. 

"Well. I had so many things that I wanted to do to you, but I imagine that you'd want to go see what that was about?" he asked.

Nora bit her lip and shook her head. 

"I'm a little embarrassed, sure. But maybe if we could just lay here for another minute?" she asked. 

"Of course we can." he said as he put himself next to her once more. This time his hard on was pressed against her backside. Something she jumped at.

"My god..." she said. "I don't suppose you'd want to...?"

"Nah Sunshine, my plans with you don't involve a detective standing outside the room. Ain't exactly my idea of romantic."

"Oh so you have an idea of romance?" she asked slightly laughing. 

"Oh for you sunshine I do. For you I definitely do." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry you waited so long for something short, but I couldn't bare leaving out the intimacy of their relationship. I'll do more for these two, and I hope that it's soon. But for now, here's a little teaser just to make you all happy for those of you who waited around.


	16. Details and Drug Paraphernalia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy :)

Hancock watched her now. She was sitting in his couch, across from Nick as the two of them attempted to recall the happenings from the night before. Neither of them remembered much. But even without the chem induced hallucinations, after this morning, Hancock couldn't remember his first name if he wanted to. While his erection had painfully subsided, his thoughts hadn't and he found his mind going in and out of their conversation.  

"You saying you can't remember anything?" Nick asked as he pulled a drag from his cigarette. 

"Not really. It's all a haze." Nora answered. "I took the same stuff a while back... when DiMa sent me to meet them."

"I told you that doing favors for him was no good." Nick said.

"It was for me Nick. Not for him. And certainly not for you after what you said." Nora quipped.

"The man declared he was my brother, I'm sorry if I don't quite trust him when I can't remember him." Nick added. 

"Well maybe you'll change your mind. I have to go back to Far Harbor, and maybe after what I found... you'll believe him."

"Wait..." Nick said. "I thought you didn't remember last night." 

"Last night? I don't." Nora said.

"But that's what you said last night. That you had to go back to Far Harbor." Nick said.

"You think she wants you to go back?" Hancock asked. Nora looked up at Hancock. His black eyes, looked down at her and she felt her body grow warm. 

Nora tried to think back to the shadowy figure that she couldn't remember if she had said anything. 

"She?" Nick asked.

"It's just part of the rads." Nora said. "Like I was saying, I'd seen her before - thats why I started drinking with Longfellow, using a little more chems and that's why I ran. I was too fucked up to deal with the Children. I knew if I didn't get out of there they would get the drop on me."

"So because you saw her, they wanted to kill you?" Hancock asked.

"Well, not in their eyes. Irradiating me to death or ghoulification was probably more on their mind." Nora said.

"What is this she?" Nick asked.

"It's just a hallucination, from the drugs." Nora said. "She's not real."

Nora looked at Hancock. He stood quietly for a moment, before he said "Of course she isn't, it's just the chems."

Nora relaxed a little when Hancock said that. They were silent for another minute, before Nick added.

"Deacon's been in the Third Rail since yesterday. He got back from checking in at Headquarters."

Nora swallowed. She didn't want to look at Hancock this time.

"Okay," she said. "I should go see him."

"I'll meet you down there." Nick said. "I imagine you two have... some things to discuss."

"I don't have much to say." Hancock said with a shit eating grin. Nick rolled his eyes before heading down the stairs.

Hancock walked over and took a seat next to her. His hand cupped her knee and slid up her thigh. But this time she pulled away. 

"Look. I need to talk to Deacon... there's something I have to do." Nora said. 

"That's okay sunshine, would you like me to go with you?" Hancock asked.

"No, not... not now, I'll only be a little while." Nora said. "I uh - I wanted you to know that this morning... everything I said was true."

"Well moments like that let's me know all this karma stuff is bull... cause no one like me should be this lucky." Hancock told her.

Nora leaned in and kissed him. She kissed him long enough to make him dizzy and then pulled away. "I'll see you soon." she said. "Maybe we can have some dinner later." Nora said. "And then maybe next week... you'll want to come with me to Far Harbor?" Nora asked.

"Yeah... of course I would." Hancock said. "I'd go with you anywhere... the Wasteland, the Glowing Sea, Nuka World - Where ever you want to go... I'll follow you."

Nora looked into those hopeful eyes and new she'd made the right choice. Three very dangerous words were quickly swallowed. She stood up and kissed his forehead before following after Nick. 

* * *

 

Hancock watched Nora through the window as she made her way down the alleyway. Nick had removed the bodies from his room, yet blood still stained the floor. Hancock ordered one of the watchmen to fetch a bucket and mop. If he was going to do right by her, he wanted everything back to normal. While the men cleaned up, Hancock went to Daisy to purchase a very old bottle of wine, a box of instamash, and a couple of mirelurk eggs. For good measure he also grabbed a few fresh candles.

He wasn't kidding about wanted to be romantic.

Back at the state house, he threw a couple hub flowers into a vase, and worked on cooking a small meal over a hot plate. He changed the sheets on his bed to the silky ones he had acquired for a date a long time ago, and opened the bottle of red wine to breathe. He knew how to do this. His mother had taught him a lot time ago that special girls should always get special treatment if you want them to stick around.

Hancock changed his shirt when the watchmen had finished cleaning the floors. And he managed to catch a glimpse of Nora standing in the Goodneighbor courtyard talking to Deacon. Hancock watched with a small pang of jealousy when Nora embraced Deacon. The hug was a bit too long for him to be comfortable, but Nora eventually pulled away nodding her head. Hancock watched as Deacon walked through the gates and disappeared. Nora however walked towards the state house. 

Hancock told the rest of the watch to take the night off and that Whitechapel Charlie would buy their first round. Nora was walking in the door, just as the last man was leaving. Nora looked up at him from the bottom of the spiral steps.

"Where's Nick?" Hancock asked.

"The Memory Den. Visiting Irma." Nora said.

"You're... talk go okay with-"

"-Deacon? Yeah." Nora said. "What smells so good?"

"Just a little dinner." he said. "Come get some." 

Nora walked upstairs and embraced this dystopian idea of home. She took a plate of food and ate it faster than a plate of thanksgiving dinner from 200 years ago. She realized she hadn't had a substantial meal in days, and this was cooked...  hot and covered in salt. She was already in heaven when Hancock handed her a glass of wine. She had been happy to have a glass of red wine, but then to taste it...

Tears hit her eyes immediately - it was the Malbec Alamos that Nora had served at her wedding with Nate.

The smile on her face confused him because it was accompanied by those tears.  

"Sunshine... are you okay?" Hancock asked.

"Yes... I'm more than okay." she smiled.

Nora leaned into kiss him across the table. Then she set down her glass and stepped over the same table to the couch across from her. She sat next to Hancock wiping away the tears from her eyes - "Thank you... for everything." she whispered.

"I just thought you deserved a -"

 

Nora placed another kiss on him. This time leaning her body into his.

 

"Well... sunshine say no more." he chuckled as he leaned back pulling her nearly on top of him drawing his hands behind her head for a lengthy kiss. It was rough on Nora's part. Having not been touched for so long and then experiencing this morning... she couldn't wait to spend the night with him. This time both of them mostly sober and conscious. 

 

His tongue was still delicate despite her eagerness. He was used to seducing the girls, easing them into their night with their Ghoul Mayor. But Nora needed no convincing, it seemed like that she had decided on him a long time ago. He coulda kicked himself for letting her wait this long.

 

She was already pulling away at that red coat, and the strings to his tunic. Hancock struggled to get his arms out of the coat and the moment he did she pulled his shirt over his head, taking his hat with the garment. Nora was quickly atop him, thighs on either side of his own. He tasted like jet and whiskey. He smelled like stale cigarettes. His had moved up the back of Nora's shirt, jealous he had yet to pull anything off her. 

 

Nora lifted her arms to oblige him and them swiftly returned to licking and kissing his lips. His left hand made it's way to her right breast, and gave a gentle squeeze, and Nora let a small moan escape. 

 

Hancock's hands took over, while kissing Nora, he reached behind her back and undid the clasp that held her bra. His hands were warm, but rough as his ghoulified hands ran down her arms removing that blasted garment. Then the power struggle shifted. Hancock's lips found their way to each nipple. He enjoyed sucking on flesh clean from the rest of the world. She was soft and tasted good all over apparently. 

 

Nora's fingers seemed to be playing with the bits of flesh on his shoulders, something that made him feel self conscious. 

 

"Stand up." he breathed in her ear.

 

Nora obliged and stood before him. Her arms rose to cover her chest in a small way. Hancock smiled.

 

"Ain't none of that here." he said.

 

Hancock leaned forward placing kisses all across her stomach while he fiddled with the top of her pants. Hancock quickly shimmying her pants and panties down to her ankles where Nora stepped out of them, kicking them to the side. With her breast just above eye level, and her navel still being pecked with kisses, Nora sighed.

 

Hancock leaned back at her sound and took a moment to look her over. He groaned as his eyes grew wide with hinger. Hancock swallowed... hard.

 

Hancock pulled her back onto him, this time Nora could feel the large bulge sitting beneath her nakedness. Hancock pulled her down onto him, like he was trying to relieve some of the pressure underneath her.

 

Nora was becoming a mess of moans from grinding on top of him, her nails were digging into his shoulders and he was definitely leaving a mark on two on her neck.

 

"Sun-"

 

"Uh-huh." she gasped. "Bed."

 

Hancock lifted himself from the couch with Nora still attached at his pelvis. Hancock easily carried her to the next room, finding the recently made bed very inviting. He set Nora down with her back against the sheets, she moaned as the silk slipped across her shoulders. 

 

"You sure you don't want me to put out the candles?" he whispered.

 

Nora looked around the dimly lit room, all she could see was him and the nearby furniture. Nora realized that Hancock was nervous. She shook her head no.

 

"I want to see you... us." Nora said. 

 

Hancock nodded and kissed his way down her stomach once again. Nora moaned in anticipation, Hancock was ready to lick every inch of her body, but more specifically the parts that would make her sing. He could already feel how wet she was. Her small curls were damp, her slit eagerly awaiting his first finger. 

 

Hancock let his mouth fall around her opening while his tongue tease that little nub that made her so happy. Nora's hands were already pulling his head against her, her nails digging into his scalp, she was singing, and after this morning, he knew she was going to cum soon. 

 

"Nora baby, be loud." he whispered. 

 

Her noises did grow louder. 

 

"say my name sunshine...'' he groaned.

 

He had expected her to say Hancock. Maybe even mayor. But she moaned _"John."_ she said it in a special way he'd never heard ever in his life, and it made his groin sit painfully against his pants.

 

"Shit. Say that again." he said.

 

  
_"Johnn._ " she complied. And louder this time.

 

Nora was panting and still holding John's head against her cunt. She came harder than she had this morning, her body shuddered, wave after wave... Hancock came up looking for air to find the most beautiful angel splayed across his bed, her eyes shut tight and her face contorted into several signs of pleasure. 

 

Nora came back to life. "You okay sunshine?"

 

"yes..." she breathed heavily.

 

Nora had been taken away to another world and she couldn't help but claw at Hancock and force him onto the bed. Nora was pulling apart the flag at his waist with ease. Hancock helped her slip his pants over his hips and Nora managed to rid him of the pants and boots while she still planted kisses across his abdomen. 

 

"Nora you don-"

 

She was already palming his hard shaft and settling between his legs. Hancock could only stifle a groan. It had been a while since someone had wrapped lips that pretty around his cock. Nora looked at it almost worried at it's size, wide eyed and bewildered, she was damn beautiful. Hancock's cock was standing at attention, ready to please her - but her palm was already trying to get his monster to submit. She was being unrelenting.

 

He wanted to pull her from her knees and bend her over just as she kissed the base of his cock. Instead he groaned loudly and grabbed a fist full of sheet while he let her continue. They had all night to be together. _"Why rush." he thought._  


 

When she parted her lips he couldn't help but watch - the heat of her mouth was almost too much. He was ashamed to admit it, but he wasn't going to last long with her going on like that. Every swirl of her tongue, that 'pop' sound that came from her pulling him back out, only to go right back in again. Hancock slipped his hands into her hair, pulling her closer, but knowing that if he didn't stop in the next few strokes...

 

"Mmm." he groaned. "If... you don't... stop... your gonna get -"

 

Nora only increased her pace. Hancock's hands tightened in her hair, trying to tell her one last time he was too close. She seemed ready when he finally convulsed inside her mouth, spilling his radiated seed into the back of her throat. But Nora quickly swallowed one last time before letting him slip out of her mouth with an audible 'pop.'

 

"Fuck me Nora."  Hancock gasped.

 

Nora climbed onto the bed next to him and settled onto her side. 

 

"We might have to wait a minute for that." she said smiling.

 

"Less if I have anything to say about it." Hancock added. He finished pushing off his clothing that had wrapped around his ankles and swung his legs onto the bed. Now fully naked and still bathed in candle light, Hancock felt self conscious. 

 

Nora was trailing her finger tips along the ridges of his scarred body. 

 

"Have you ever regretted your decision?" she asked. Hancock knew she was referring to the chem that had made him this way. Their brief conversations about it had never held this kind of intimacy. 

 

"No.'' he said. "Not anymore. I mean, if it doesn't take away my chances with you, then no, I don't regret it." 

 

"It doesn't." she whispered.

 

"Can I ask what it is you said to Deacon earlier?" 

 

Nora's lips didn't move, her hand kept making small circular motions, some of them felt really good. 

 

"I thanked him for all he's done, and told him I would come see him and Shaun tomorrow."

 

"Ah." Hancock said, acting as though his question had been answered.

 

"I also told him about you. And about us." Nora said softly. 

 

"Oh." he said casually, but actually quite surprised.

 

"He was let down, but he at least felt better knowing it was you. He said _'you would be a guy he could lose to._ " Nora stated.

 

"You ain't worried about lettin a human like him go?" Hancock asked.

 

"Still doubting yourself?" Nora asked.

 

"It's just... me wanting to see you happy." Hancock sighed. "One day maybe you want another kid. He could give that to you, I couldn't."

 

Nora's breath caught in her throat. She had already thought about this, her answer was still the same, but to have to tell someone else about it was going to be painful.

 

"I don't want another kid, John. I lost the only one I had, and to find him I had to lose the part of me that was a mother." a tear escaped Nora's eye, John rolled over to face her, his eyes staring into hers. 

 

"What about little Charmer?" John asked.

 

Nora's eyes filled with tears now, several of them just waiting to fall... Nora's face skewed into pain and John could only pull her closer. 

 

Nora cried for a good minute before her breathing eased and she could speak again.

 

"That's why I'm going to headquarters tomorrow." Nora sighed. "I'm taking Shaun to Far Harbor. There's a synth refuge there called Acadia, and Nick's brother is going to help him. Shaun's a synth, a programmed synth - just like Nick. And you've seen the way Nick get conflicted with his programming and who he really is... and I don't want that for Shaun. Leaving him behind for me to find was a cruel joke played on my by my real son... one last fuck you, mother."

 

Hancock stroked his hand across her forehead and down her hair. Flashes of that day in the institute came back to his mind. He remembered slamming another hit of psycho into Nora's arm to help her get off the ground. She cried so hard that her knees had given out. He remembered the look that man gave her... it was cold and filled with hate, while Nora only looked at him with eyes of love and betrayal. 

 

"And you're okay with that plan?" Hancock asked, "Think its for the best?"

 

"Yes." Nora said. "After... after DiMa resets him, and Shaun is gone..." Nora choked. "...he can be whoever he wants to be."

 

"What if he still wants you to be his mom?" Hancock asked.

 

Nora just shrugged her shoulders. She hadn't thought about that being a possibility.

 

"If you'd want to try, I'd be there for the both of you." Hancock said. "Just incase you thought I'd feel differently. You just lived through hell to get your baby back, that motherly part of you isn't dead, Sunshine. There's just a killer in there now too." Nora looked up at Hancock, those eyes told him that what he was saying was helping her. "Believe me, if anyone knows... it's me. I'm Mayor John Hancock - I'll stab a trouble maker six times in the chest and not even wipe his blood off my coat. But a part of me will always be John McDonough - the scared kid from Diamond City that misses his mom and hates his brother."

 

Nora bit her lip, a smile was straining behind her teeth. She leaned in and gave him a passionate kiss before pulling away to say, "I don't think I'll ever be able to thank you, John." 

 

"Oh trust me sunshine, what you just did to me was thank you enough." he said as he rolled on top of her. His second erection was now pressing into her belly. He leaned in to kiss her lips, then her jaw, then her neck - he loved the noises she made when he nippled on her collar bone, but his favorite feeling was her hot breath against his neck. For a moment, he just chose to feel her there, breathing. His hips were grinding into hers, giving him an occasional moan from her lips too. 

 

Then he heard those soft sweet whimpered words fall out of her mouth. 

 

At first... he was in disbelief, he stopped grinding against her and lifted his arms, lifting him away from her frame, but placing his hardness right up against her wet heat. 

 

"You... _love me?"_ he panted. 

 

Nora's eyes were focused on his, shiny and blue. She nodded.

 

He believed what she had said, but he didn't know what he was surprised to hear her say them.

 

His method of answering was to angle his hips, spread hers and plunge inside of her. 

 

Nora immediately arched her back and let out a collective set of moans and swears. It only turned him on more. He pulled back and then reburied himself inside her. Several more colorful swears escaped her lips and all he wanted to do was tell her he loved her too. 

 

"Slower, John... please." she whispered. 

 

John immediately slowed, he could finally feel how tight she was around him, stretching her... filling her.

 

"Shit!" he gasped, realizing that in his eagerness, he'd likely hurt her. 

 

"Just... been a long time and compared to your fingers-"

 

"Shit, Nora I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm right here, I'll wait. Are you okay?"

 

"Yes. Shh.. I'm fine. Just go slow." she said still smiling.

 

"Nora, I-" he paused ready to apologize once more, but his words caught, "-I love you too." he managed to get out before he could babble more apologies to her.

 

"I know." she said before kissing him. 

 

Nora's leg slipped behind him and slowly pushed Hancock further into her. The woman was so hot, so tight, it was sheer torture to be waiting like this. Hancock let out a low groan - he knew he was in deeper this time. Now all he could hear was a mess of deranged praises to himself and God. 

 

"I'm gonna keep going, okay? Tell me to stop-"

 

" _Fuck,_ John - yes!" she panted.

 

So he did. He pulled back out of her and slipped back inside. Each time being careful to go slow and listen for moans of approval.

 

"I'm gonna go a little faster, okay?" he said in between kisses on her neck.

 

"Yes, please." she said. Now fully adjusted to his size, she too found his pace too slow.

 

John tucked her dark hair under his chin and braced his arms on either side of her, giving his hips the perfect angle. He pulled out and snapped back into her, he kept this up for a few moments only to feel her already spasming around him. She was completely lost in mumbling his name over and over again. 

 

Her orgasm had brought himself close to the edge, but not over it. 

 

"Fuck, Sunshine, tell me again..."

 

"Mm.." she moaned, " _Johnnn_ , oh fuck _John_ , fuck... I love you."

 

" _Fuck._ " he mumbled along with her.

 

All her profanity and need was what sent him over, shit he loved that girl and he was never going to give her up. This was just too fucking good.

 

Hancock slipped out of her, still dripping cum, but trying to reduce the amount of rads she was going to take in from this night. He fell next to her and began to plant big wet kisses all over her face. 

 

" _Words don't begin to do it justice. You, you're the best thing I got._ " he whispered. 

 

Nora looked back into his eyes, still dazed from what had just happened. 

 

"Gimme an hour or so, and I'm gonna show you again and again." he added.

 

Nora smiled at him and kissed him once more. She quietly fell asleep while trying to catch her breath. Hancock happily just held her in his arms while he sucked on a jet canister, hoping this moment would last as long as it possibly could.


End file.
